Rises with the Heart
by Jimi's Little Wing
Summary: Katara has promised to help Aang become a fully realized Avatar, but she has also made a promise to a certain Fire Prince. A/U Zutara
1. Chapter One

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Part I_

Katara moved restlessly in her sleeping bag. As always, she found herself unable to sleep on the night of the full moon. Not only was it much brighter during that phase, but every drop of water – in the trees, under the ground, in the sky, and especially down by the river – called out to her. Loudly. Katara moaned, turning onto her stomach and covering her ears against the water's song. She couldn't imagine how Aang was sound asleep as he was. But then, at heart, Aang was an airbender. Though his waterbending powers were great – greater than hers by now – he didn't have the natural affinity to water as Katara.

Often times, Katara would recall her days in the South Pole, where the water seemed to calm her. Here, however, it made her agitated. She was the last, maybe the last ever the way the war was going, waterbender from the South Pole, so perhaps that was why she felt a stronger, more soothing pull down in the south. Whatever the reason was, Katara felt herself unable to sleep. So she rolled up her sleeping bag and sat in front of the fire – the dwindling fire.

With the first days of summer upon them, Aang was feeling the pressure, and you didn't have to be a mind reader to see his worry. He may have surpassed Katara in mastery over water, but he had still not mastered Earth – though he was well on his way. They still had not found anyone to teach firebending to Aang, but Katara still clung to the hope that Jeong Jeong would come out of hiding and find them. It seemed all Katara did these days was cling to hope…

Every moment she hoped Prince Zuko wouldn't find them. She hoped the Earth Kingdom could withstand the constant barrages from the Fire Nation. She hoped she and Sokka would see Chieftain Hakoda, their father. And she most fervently hoped Princess Azula wouldn't capture them. The Fire Nation princess scared her more than ten Zukos. Something was wrong with her – she was a sociopath. A dangerous, unstoppable, prodigal sociopath – so a shoe-in for Fire Lady when she got older. Katara shivered at the thought of the girl in charge of the Fire Nation's army.

The fire cracked and Katara jumped. It had almost been dead…it was as if someone had given it new life… Immediately, she unstopped her waterbending skin and killed the fire with one swift stroke.

"Aang," she whispered, crawling over to the tattooed monk. She pulled at his shoulder until he turned over to look at her.

"Katara…" he mumbled grumpily. "It's still dark."

Katara felt foolish. Had she just been scared by the dark, and made up the crackling fire? Suddenly, Toph's stone tent zipped into the ground. The bitter earthbender looked startled. "I feel someone coming," she hissed, bending a rock at Sokka's head.

Aang was instantly alert, his hands on his staff and a frown on his face. "How many?"

Toph was silent. "It's hard to tell. They're on foot – twenty-three…as many as twenty-five. They're heavy, like they're armed." Then she stood, taking her sensitive hands off the ground and frowning. "And they're moving very fast."

With a matching frown, Aang hit the butt of his staff on the ground. "I'm tired of running," he said firmly.

"Couldn't agree with you more, buddy," Sokka said, his face grim with determination. "But it's not smart – twenty-five to four. We should escape."

"While we still can," Toph added, her blank eyes turned in the direction of the approaching soldiers.

Katara, who had been silent during the affair, noted that Aang was the only one spoiling for a fight. He'd been like that since learning earthbending – taking on the characteristics of the element. He was unyielding, determined, and solid. The airbender was still in there, but something had changed.

Aang turned to Katara, his face pleading. "It's a full moon, Katara," he tempted her. "What do you say?"

Dipping her head, she frowned at the ground. "Let's go, Aang. We can't afford…any risks."

She saw his angry gray eyes, but he followed them onto the back of Appa, taking the reigns with a vigorous, "Yip yip!"

With the help of La, the moon, Katara could see the threat as they approached the cloud line. Red glinted off the metal of their armor. "The Fire Nation," she murmured quietly, her grip tightening on Appa's humongous saddle. She watched sadly as Aang tensed, his hands clenching around the reigns.

As they flew over the river, Katara saw the moon reflect in the water, and she felt the full weight of the water's draw. Aang had known just how to tempt her – his offer had tempted her greatly, more than she would admit. She ached to use the water. Then a kite shadow split the moon's reflection in half.

"Aang! NO!" Sokka yelled, leaping to take Appa's reigns as the young airbender silently dove to the soldiers.

Almost on instinct, Katara flung herself from Appa's back, immediately bathed in La's empowering light. The water raging in the river rose to meet her as she followed Aang to the ground. She was amazed at the strength of her powers. The water circled and cradled her all the way to the shore, where Aang was already engaged with several firebenders – Royal Guard firebenders.

Something that had never happened during any full moon happened just then. Tui and La seemed in perfect harmony within her body. Looking at her hands she saw they glowed faintly with the light of the moon, and she felt for certain the presence of her discipline's patron gods. With a slight smile, she stood in the river, the water lapping around her ankles, and began to bend.

As soon as the water rushed around her Katara began to enter a state of vicious control. She was in a completely one-sided battle with seven powerful firebenders. She had them on the run, and sneaking a look at Aang she felt the first stabs of fear. "Azula!" she gasped.

A wall of rock flew up in front of her face, several clunks were heard on the opposite side. Toph and Sokka had arrived on the back of Appa. "Hey! Watch the firebenders in front of you, Katara!" Toph yelled angrily, receding the rock from in front of her.

Katara smiled at her friend, whose bare feet sunk into the mud before she ran onto solid ground to join the fight. Sokka threw his boomerang with deadly precision, locked in a duel with the fancy tumbler friend of Azula's, Ty Lee. Katara froze a shield of ice in front of her face as the pale, dark haired friend of Azula fired three arrows from her sleeve. Glaring viciously, Katra summoned a great wave of water and froze Mai to the higher branches of a nearby tree. A few firebenders began to thaw the ice, but Katara circled them with a bubble of water and sunk it into their lungs. As soon as the pair passed out she released them from the watery suffocation and bent the water from their lungs. They would live.

"Katara! Watch out!!!" Sokka yelled. His partner had gotten away from him on Azula's command to take out Katara as a deadly force.

Katara formed a waterwhip from the water around her ankles and tried several times to hit the agile acrobat. Unable to get around the girl's speed, Katara was tackled and thrown into the water. She zoomed away from Ty Lee before she was able to employ her pressure point attacks and spun herself into a water tornado. She released it onto Ty Lee and several of the firebender soldiers, straining to control the massive amount of fast moving water. She had never been able to do this before, and before she knew it, the water had gone on a rampage – right towards Toph.

"TOPH!!!" Katara screamed. Her voice never rose above the sound of rushing water, and before Katara could gain control of the water tornado, Toph was carried off screaming.

"No!" Katara sobbed, falling to her knees in the shallow water. What had she done? A firebender took advantage of her pause of guilt, but before his blast hit her, Sokka leapt bravely in front of his grieving sister. "Sokka?" she said softly, tears filling her eyes. He didn't move, and she brought him to her in a sobbing hug. "SOKKA!" she screamed mournfully. The burns on his chest had been cultured by the heat, but she couldn't feel life within her brother.

"Katara! Help me!"

An urgent voice rang through her sorrow, and Katara laid down her brother's body, half still in the river. Her face dark with rage, Katara put her right hand out over the river and a thick pillar of ice formed under it. Like she had when battling the Water Master of the North Pole, she fired thin, sharp, deadly slices of ice at the attacking firebenders that encircled Aang and Azula's duel. Several cried out in intense pain; she saw limbs fall off of several of them, though she aimed for hands.

Azula's ire grew as Katara ruthlessly cut down her soldiers, and with a raging fist, she released a blue ball of fire at Katara. Her increased powers allowed her to block the blue fire, but Katara was reeled back into the water. Things grew black before her eyes, and the bright glimmer of the moon made a spear of light through the water. Katara's eyes hardened as she sunk into the river, and with a surge of adrenaline and power, Katara flew through the water and rose above its surface – an angel of death.

The scene she happened upon filled her with such rage that the water around her erupted with power. Aang had fallen to the prodigal firebender Princess Azula. Katara screamed in anger, flying towards the older girl by way of water. She sliced at the princess's face, taking her by surprise. The firebender fell back with a howl, holding her cheek as it bled.

Katara was kneeling next to Aang. He was alive, but barely.

"You…" Princess Azula seethed, standing, but still holding her cheek, blood running through her fingers. "You _PEASANT!_" she screamed, her eyes filled with a terrifying anger.

Katara barely had time to react as Azula circled her hands above her head. Lightning began to crackle from the princess's fingertips, and Katara reached to the river for water. It was too late. "_DIE!_" Azula cackled furiously, madly. "_DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!_"

Her hands flew in front of her face…to protect her against a blow that never came. Katara peeked between her forearms. Above her, shielding her, was General Iroh, Dragon of the West. Lightning entered his right arm and escaped his left. Azula was mad with anger.

"Run," he whispered – almost kindly – to her.

Grabbing Aang, Katara nodded, hauling him over her back and heading into the forest. An explosion of fire rocked the woods, and Katara fell to the ground only twenty feet away from the battle. She turned and saw General Iroh and Prince Zuko locked in a deadly duel with Princess Azula. For a moment Katara stood in wonder. Iroh and Zuko had the upper hand – but just barely. They worked as a team, bending the fire to block Azula's blue flames. Fire danced in Katara's eyes – she had never before been so mesmerized by the flames.

_Part II_

She was suddenly knocked to the ground then kicked in the face. It was Ty Lee. The acrobat was quick with her hands, fishing for Katara's pressure points. But Katara was quick too. She released her waterbending skin water and lashed the acrobat in the face. It was much easier if the slight girl was close by. Ty Lee screamed in pain, but redoubled her efforts. Katara didn't have enough concentration to draw water from the river – it was too far. The skin water would have to do. She blocked kicks with bending, her eyes straining to see Ty Lee in the half-light of the moon. Using her ice like a club, Katara landed a luck blow at the acrobat's stomach. The girl was launched at the ground, and Katara positioned herself above Ty Lee with an icicle over the slight girl's heart.

Unfortunately, the girl was grinning. A stab of pain flashed over Katara as a steel arrow slashed her left arm. Ty Lee flipped Katara over with her nimble legs and Katara flew into a tree, hitting her head so hard stars erupted before she was plunged into darkness.

Murmuring voices woke her. She must not have been unconscious for too long because Ty Lee and Mai were talking loudly over the Avatar. "Leave her," Mai said. "She'll be dead soon anyway. But we have to take the Avatar to Azula."

Ty Lee nodded and lifted Aang over her shoulders. Weakly, Katara tried to crawl over the bushes in her way, trying to follow the two Fire Nation warriors as they took Aang to their mistress. Katara felt the waves of nausea as she tried to move. Ever inching crawl was a fight to keep on her hands and knees, a fight to keep her consciousness. She collapsed under a young tree, blocked by a bush. She could see Princess Azula was severely burned, but Iroh and Zuko were worse off. Neither were moving, and though Katara longed to do something, she simply couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. General Iroh's face was charred and sizzling. Prince Zuko had a large gash across his chest that looked like a weapon, not fire.

"We'll meet the fleet up the river," Azula said weakly. Katara had never seen the princess so disheveled. "Take the Avatar and that boy." The sociopath princess held her forearm tenderly. "He'll pay for that stunt with the boomerang."

Two surviving – one with a single hand – soldiers hoisted Aang and Sokka over their shoulders respectively. Katara gasped quietly. Sokka was alive?! Summoning the strength she had left, she attempted one last waterbending stunt. Nothing happened. Tears leaked from her eyes. She would die here if she did nothing. Toph would die (wherever she was), Aang would die, Sokka would die, and even General Iroh and Prince Zuko would die.

Princess Azula disappeared into the trees, heading down river. Her two friends, along with the surviving soldiers carrying Aang and Sokka melted into the dark trees as well. Katara rolled on her back, her face bathed in the light of the moon. She couldn't move. She would die. Everyone would die if she couldn't do something. _La_, she called out quietly. _Please. Help me. Help me help the Avatar. Help me help my brother. _

Almost immediately she felt a charge of energy – enough of it so that her head cleared and stopped hurting so much. Katara forced herself to stand, though her knees wobbled. The river shimmered behind her, and Katara looked at the two living firebenders – General Iroh and Prince Zuko. She couldn't let them die…Aang wouldn't let them die if he was here.

An idea struck her. They had as much reason to hate Azula – probably more – as she did. Maybe she could heal them and convince them to help her free Aang and Sokka. And stop Princess Azula. Maybe…

She looked first at General Iroh, then at Prince Zuko. She couldn't trust them like Aang, Sokka, and Toph, but she could use them. Both Iroh and Zuko had only slight shimmerings of life left, but General Iroh was worst off by far. Unfortunately, she didn't think she could heal him as fast as she could heal Prince Zuko – and they needed to leave as soon as possible to survive.

Katara kneeled in front of Zuko, facing the river. His face and chest were bloodied, and Katara thought the wound was made by metal, not fire. There were minor burns all over his body, but they would have to wait. In a feat of strength, Katara summoned the river water and let it circle Zuko's unconscious form. She pressed her hands firmly against his cut, and let the water seep in and around the young warrior's wound. Almost immediately the cut began to heal, flesh forming and stretching over the prince's bloodied chest.

Tiredly, Katara put her hand on his forehead. "Zuko," she whispered, her voice soft, but urgent. "Zuko," she repeated as loudly as she dared. Bronze eyes stared into hers, and for a moment, Katara saw what he must be like when he wasn't angry – which was all the time. He was quite handsome, but she put her observations aside. "Azula and the other firebenders took Aang…and my brother. And your uncle's hurt badly."

Zuko sat up violently, his hand going to his chest in pain. His eyes were pinned on hers. "I tried as hard as I could," Katara said pleadingly. "But your cut was deep. I'm tired, but if you help me I can heal your uncle."

"Why?" Zuko growled in a low, suspicious voice. "Why do you even care?"

Katara hung her head. "He saved my life." Then her face turned to ice. "And you're going to help me get Aang back from your psycho sister."

Though Zuko didn't say anything, Katara could see he was thinking things over. She pushed him in the right direction. "I know of a cave nearby – it's concealed well. I'll heal General Iroh and we'll talk. But you have to help me carry him – he's too heavy…"

_Part III_

The miles were long and demanding to the cave Katara spoke of. She almost gave up when Zuko stumbled and fell…and didn't get up for a long time. In fact, Katara almost gave up when they couldn't find the cave the first few passes. It was REALLY very well hidden. And General Iroh was no minor inconvenience. He was heavy, dead weight, and his burns smelled like melting flesh – which they were. When they made it to the cave, Katara almost passed out right there. Zuko did.

But Katara remembered the reason why she had wanted this cave, and not several of the ones they passed. Not only was it well hidden, but it boasted a natural, underground water source deep within the depths of the cave. They had only stayed here briefly before making camp next to the river. They didn't stay because Appa hated caves. But Katara remembered it because of the pull of water she'd felt.

She was able to drag General Iroh to the underground river. The water smelled odd – but Katara knew it to be clean. Shyly, Katara began to peel as much clothing off of the general as was decent. Much of it was burned to his skin, and she had to cut the cloth off with her knife. The problem was Katara's fatigue. Whatever the moon spirit had done was wearing off, but she knew if she didn't act fast General Iroh would die. And then Zuko would probably kill her.

Katara meditated over the fallen general for a moment, feeling the wounds within his body. For some reason his stomach was scarred – from the inside. Burns covered his body. His face, hands, and shoulders were completely unrecognizable. Katara still had hope. She was very good with burns – they were the first things she learned to heal…though the experience was terrible.

Summoning all the control she could, Katara released water from the natural well and let it creep all over the general's body. Unfortunately, the process was slow. She was tired from healing Zuko, from battling the hoards of the Fire Nation, from battling Princess Azula and her talented friends.

Her hands ran the length of the general's body, bending water to clean and begin the healing process of the burns. With any luck she could do this without scarring him horribly… _Like Zuko,_ the thought echoed in her mind.

Katara was only able to clean the extent of the burns before she felt a wave of nausea. She had never done so much bending in one day. And she had never done it with the harmony of Tui and La. Quietly, tiredly, Katara pulled her _anorak_ – her parka-like coat – over her head and sliced it in half. It made a blanket capable of covering Geneal Iroh's girth. She would sleep until sunrise and then take up where she left off.

_Part IV_

Colors and lights danced before her eyes. There was a whisper, a light song that carried on the air currents. Katara was standing alone on a sea of water, the moon glittering magnificently on her from above. It was that same feeling that she had before the battle, the complete harmony with Tui and La.

She looked down and saw Tui and La dancing around each other in the water. They swirled into Yin and Yang, and then Katara sunk into the water between them. She couldn't breathe, couldn't hold her breath. She inhaled, but no water entered her lungs. Tui and La were circling her head, swirling and dancing the dance of balance.

Vision of techniques and attacks bombarded her mind. Waterbending from the beginning of time, every move anyone had ever done. Every healing method anyone had every used. Anything that connected this world to the spirit world – to Tui and La – filled her mind. And though the bombardment of information screamed like a whirlwind of pain into her mind, Katara welcomed it, cherished it. Had she not asked for their help? Had she not asked them to help her help the Avatar? With what they taught her she could aid the Aang in his quest, and hopefully save him from Azula.

Katara felt her body rush up above the water and she looked directly up at the moon. A shadowy, silvery essence was descending from the moon. Katara squinted her eyes, and then recognized that it wasn't an essence – it was Yue.

"Katara," Yue breathed, her whole body glowing with ethereal energy from the moon. "Katara, sister, welcome."

"Yue?" she asked.

Yue only smiled. "Yes. It's me." Then her smile faltered. "The Avatar is in danger…very great danger." She spread her hand across the sea and the image blurred into that of a large Fire Nation battle cruiser. "Princess Azula moves with speed to the Fire Nation," Yue explained. "But she will be caught in a deadly hurricane and be forced to dock on this Earth Kingdom shore." The scene swirled again and Katara recognized the place.

"Kyoshi Island," Katara gasped.

Yue only nodded. "This is the last bit of help that Tui and La can give you," Yue said quietly, seriously. "You must be quick if you hope to regain the Avatar, because from now on you are on your own." Yue paused, then looked a little worried. "Your time here is short," Katara guessed she meant here in the Spirit World. "So I want to give you one more piece of advice… Kindness can break through any barrier. No one is immune to it. Especially not certain Fire Princes." Then Yue smiled, her form drifting up towards the moon, shimmering slightly. "Tell Sokka I love him…and I can hear him…"

Yue's form became hazier, and Katara reached out towards her friend. "Goodbye, Yue!"

The koi swirled beneath her…


	2. Chapter Two

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Part I_

Katara woke with dirt on her face. She jerked as she remembered her dream. _No, not a dream_, she told herself. Though they were not as clear as they had been in her vision, if she concentrated hard enough… The healing methods came back to her slowly but surely.

"Every healing technique ever discovered," Katara whispered quietly.

She gazed determinedly at General Iroh. His chest was moving up and down slowly, but it was steadier and stronger than it had been last night. The light of morning was streaming through the cave, but it was relatively dim where the cave bent towards the natural, underground water.

With a quick glance at Prince Zuko (who slept feverishly), Katara removed her torn _anorak_ from General Iroh. In the light of morning Katara could see the full extent of the burns. They were much more ugly and widespread than she realized. With a deep frown she moved her hands over his body, her eyes barely able to look at his face. Though the burns were clean, they glistened with pain. She knew if Iroh woke up he would be in intense agony. The burns had fried many of his nerves – perhaps beyond repair. Thanks to Tui and La she knew a few ancient techniques to deal with nervous repair, but they were difficult.

Katara was still determined, so she set to work mending his skin focusing on his hands, chest, and face. She would have to be careful not to drown the man. Even a bit of water down his nose could cause him to drown – his lungs were so weak and burned. Katara never really realized how completely a person could be burned, but she imagined inhaling fire could do this to a person. She remembered the pain in her hands…she couldn't imagine that feeling in her lungs…

For a long time she focused on the fallen general's hands. They were the most important part to a firebender she'd been told. If he were going to be any use to anyone – Katara meant to her – then she would have to save his hands. Everything Tui and La had gifted her with – all the information on healing – was useful in the process. She was able to do the nervous healing with little trouble. She imagined he would be better now than he ever was, for she healed the slight arthritis that was forming in his hands as well.

Iroh's new flesh was pink and taunt over his muscles, and Katara knew it would hurt when he began moving again. That was a hurt that was good, however – it proved his nerves worked. Laboriously, Katara focused on his hands and arms before her stomach began to growl. She knelt back on her haunches, looking at her work thus far. His hands were perfect, though pink. She imagined with a little sun they would get their original color. His arms had taken a lot of damage, too, but he was healed up to his biceps. She would have to target the chest and stomach next…

When her stomach growled again, Katara looked over at Prince Zuko. He had a travel bag with him. And he was asleep. She frowned, but covered General Iroh before brazenly crouching next to Zuko and his pack. As she was riffling through his things – odds and ends, clothes, and finally food – she didn't notice his eyes on her.

"What do you think you're doing, peasant?" he growled in a gravelly voice.

Startled, Katara fell back, her eyes wide. Then her eyes hardened into blue saucers. "I'm hungry, and I need to eat if I'm going to continue to heal your uncle."

He glared at her then swiftly snatched his pack away from her pilfering hands. "Then forage," he said stonily.

Katara sneered, standing and walking away with a huff. Forage, indeed. After all she'd done for him – for his Uncle Iroh. Stupid, selfish, spoiled little princeling. Fortunately, she was able to recognize some edible berries and mushrooms. It wasn't much, but she gathered them in her skirt and marched angrily back to the cave about a half an hour later.

A surprising scene welcomed her when she came upon the entrance of the cave. Zuko was supporting his uncle under the arms, practically dragging him out of the cave. "What do you think you're doing!?" Katara screamed, food forgotten, fallen from her skirt. "Stop it this instant! He can't be moved!"

Zuko snorted at her. "Get out of my way, peasant."

Anger filled Katara to the brim. "If you move him," Katara said in a stony, serious voice, "he will die. There are no villages for miles, and your psychopath sister is on the rampage."

"We've survived worse," Prince Zuko said, his voice unmoved.

Katara felt her eye twitch. Glaring mightily, Katara moved in front of the prince and his Uncle Iroh. "Why, you spoiled, selfish, stupid Prince of _NOTHING!_" She screamed at him, her voice growing shrill. "Do you care so little for your uncle that you will let him die rather than share a cave with a peasant?!" She paused, breathing through her nose. "_HE! WILL! DIE!_"

Then, in an amazing display of strength, Katara bent the water from within the cave and let it swirl around the limbs of General Iroh, lifting him off his nephew's back and setting him next to the spring gently. Then, putting her face right into that of the Fire Prince's, "Now, leave him alone!" She pushed past him, bumping his shoulder angrily.

Surprisingly, he didn't say a word. He just left the cave. Amidst a slew of explosions, Katara knelt between her patient and the artisan spring, and smiled. A few moments later, Katara saw Prince Zuko enter the cave and slump against the wall.

She frowned.

He was eating her mushrooms.

Fortunately, Katara was beyond hunger. She sighed, trying to let calm regain control, trying to find a balance. Inward and outward she breathed, then she began to waterbend over General Iroh's chest.

Katara ran into many of the same problems as she had with Iroh's hands. The nervous damage was great because of the burns, and the healing process was slow. A few times her mind became nothing but water and healing – those were the times she was able to heal on instinct, when she got the most done. She tried to find that place as often as possible, because it seemed to be when she was strongest, when all the healers of the past were working with her hands. _Like the Avatar State,_ Katara thought grimly.

It was still hard to look at General Iroh's face. She was scared to try and heal his face, but she knew she would have to before she began on his back. For a long time she tried to remember what his face looked like before the burning. All the hair had been burned off his head, and his skin literally hung on his bones. He had a nice face, a friendly face. It was old, kindly, but had the ability to be terrifying if angry. She tried to imagine where the muscles were, where the skin was, where his eyes and hair were.

She began with his neck – an extension of her healing of his chest – and slowly worked up to his jaw, cheeks, and ears. The ears were difficult because of the sensitivity of the nerves. She was afraid a few times that she wouldn't be able to do it, that he would be mostly deaf, or even lose an ear. But she persevered, and when she came to his eyes she was confident in her abilities. Katara didn't know how to make hair grow, but she knew that hair would again grow where the burns had been. She had been very careful when she'd healed his nose and lips, so that no water could enter the general's lungs.

When she was done with his face, Katara was so tired she could barely see straight. In fact, she couldn't even move. She slumped over and fell onto the ground. She wanted sleep and food, but she was too tired to get food and too hungry to sleep. Groaning, Katara felt herself being lifted into a sitting position, cradled against something warm. For some reason she felt safe…

A low voice spoke to her. "Eat this," it said in a murmur. She couldn't, but she could smell the cheese. "You have to eat."

Katara nodded and opened her mouth. Chewing, she felt some of her energy return, and she opened her eyes to the Fire Prince. This close, she noticed his eyes were flecked with gold and red – not just wholly bronze. He put another, small piece of cheese next to he mouth and she chewed, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest.

He also gave her some water, and covered her with a blanket as she slept. She didn't sleep for very long – but it was a very sweet sleep that left her refreshed. When she turned over she saw Zuko was kneeling next to his uncle, his hand on Iroh's forehead.

"I swear, Uncle," Zuko said in a low, furious voice, "I will kill her for this. I will kill her."

He heard Katara standing behind him and spun around. For a moment, he looked as if he was going to yell at her, but he opened his mouth and then closed it. He stalked past her, and Katara felt a wave of sympathy for Prince Zuko. An outcast whose own father had mangled him and banished him from his home…a boy-man who idolized a dying general… Katara remembered Yue's words. _No one is immune to it. Especially certain Fire Princes._

"Kindness," Katara said under her breath. The Fire Prince looked at her, his eyes mysterious as the thoughts in his head.

"What?" he snapped.

She took a few steps towards him. "Prince Zuko," she said softly, respectfully. Jerkily, still a little weak, Katara knelt next to him.

"What?" he snapped again.

Katara knew she couldn't be scared by him. No one is immune to it… Putting up an invisible shield to his cruelty, Katara looked into his eyes and said, "Let me heal your wounds… I know you're in pain."

He narrowed his eyes, almost in a glare. "Save your healing for Iroh. He's the one that needs it."

Bravely, Katara put a soft hand on one of Zuko's. She couldn't decide if it was more surprising that she did this, or he allowed her to do this. "I think you need healing, too, Zuko…"

For a moment Zuko was covered with surprise – written on his face was an emotion Katara had never seen before…what was it? Then his face grew hard and he snatched his hand away. "Never," he said angrily, "speak like that to me again." His face twisted with rage. "Or, I'll kill you," he added.

Katara's eyes fell and she walked back to General Iroh, her patient. But not before she heard Zuko spit, "Filthy peasant," as nastily as he could. For a moment she was angry, but she just knelt between the covered Iroh and the underground stream. Zuko had turned his back to her.

Laboriously, Katara turned General Iroh onto his stomach and surveyed the damage. It was less than his chest, hands, and face, but it still took time. Soon she had healed the skin, and it was fresh and pink. She tackled his legs – a relatively easy task, and looked again into his face. There was still a problem. His lungs were burned, and his stomach had…something wrong with it. She would need help if she was going to heal his stomach and lungs.

Cautiously, Katara approached Zuko again, sitting at his side. "What?!" he barked.

Katara waited for him to face her. When he did she looked him in the eye. "I need your help, Zuko," she confessed.

He frowned at her, and turned away. "I though you were a great healer – unequalled." Then he paused, his façade faltering briefly. "I wish…" But he caught himself and then frowned. "What do you need?"

Katara smiled to herself. "I've healed your uncle's body – his skin anyway. But," here she paused, uncertain how to describe what she wanted to say. "There's something wrong with his stomach. We've never –" she caught herself. "I've never seen anything like it…"

Zuko nodded.

"But that's not it," Katara said. Zuko looked at her, a flash of worry in his eyes. "His lungs are severely burned. I can heal them…but it's a delicate procedure. I can't do too much at once because he might drown."

Zuko looked at her harshly. "What do you need me to do?" he bit out.

Katara rose and waited for him to follow her. He knelt opposite her and Katara sighed, finding her focus. "I need you to listen to his heart, and every time it beats count out in sets of five. I think five heartbeats is all I can have water in his lungs."

Zuko nodded and pressed his ear to Iroh's heart. "Start counting," she said softly.

"One…two…three…four…five…" Zuko counted out evenly. Katara slipped the first bit of water into General Iroh's lungs.

"One…two…three…four…five…" Katara slipped the water out, happy with the result.

"One…two…three…four…five… One…two…three…four…five… One…two…three…four…five…"

Katara repeated the process many times. Once or twice she thought she had messed up so terribly that Iroh wouldn't recover. She decided to give the old man some rest before trying to find out what was wrong with the inside of his stomach. She had given his lungs a great head start, but the rest would have to heal on their own. He simply wasn't strong enough to take it.

Zuko quit counting when Katara brushed his shoulder. "That's all I can do, Zuko," she said softly, leaning against the wall of the cave. The water rushed by her, and she scooped a handful to drink. It was tinged with metal but it was good. "Do you know what happened to his stomach, Zuko?" she asked quietly.

He didn't say anything, and when she turned to him she saw he was looking at her. "Lightning," he replied. "It's how he defends against Azula's lightning attacks. In one arm, through the stomach, and out the other."

Katara frowned. "That sounds like…waterbending…"

Zuko's eyes flashed. "Yes," he said softly.

They sat in silence. "I wish you'd let me heal your burns, Prince Zuko," Katara whispered softly.

He didn't even look at her. For a long while, he said nothing, but Katara wasn't about to give up. "It doesn't hurt…and I can't work on your uncle for a while…his body can't take it. And it won't take too long…"

When he looked away from her, saying nothing, Katara took this to mean she had permission. She walked around Iroh's sleeping form and knelt on her knees next to the Fire Prince. He wasn't looking at her, but when she asked him to lay down he did and didn't complain. She studied his chest and face – they bore the brunt of the burns. He was steadfastly looking at the cave wall, not her.

Then she pressed one hand in the middle of his chest and one on his stomach – like she had with Iroh. The water flowed freely around the burns, healing the skin more completely than she had with the gash on his chest. She could see that beginning to scar. She wished she could have done it better the first time. Now, however, it would be just as ugly as his eye. She grimaced when the job was done on his chest. The flesh was a little pink with newness, but it was whole. When she put her hands over his face, Zuko flinched and snatched them away.

Katara did nothing for a moment. "I can heal some of those burns," she said softly. "I won't drown you."

He tensed, then relaxed, his eyes pinned to hers as she summoned the water to work with his face. Just like Iroh, the burns had destroyed many nerve endings. She was an expert by then though…

When she was done, Zuko looked at her and felt his face. She could almost feel his disappointment when his hands went over his scar. Katara pursed her lips. "I can't heal that, Prince Zuko," she said in a whisper.

"I know that," he snapped bitterly.

Katara didn't move for a moment, but then she rose to check on Iroh. Zuko's iron hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Katara turned, surprise painted on her face at Zuko's pained expression. "Thank you," he said quietly. "For Iroh," he added quickly, releasing her hand.

Though she was smiling inside, Katara didn't allow herself to smile on the outside. _Especially not certain Fire Princes…_ Katara wandered back to Iroh and began meditating over the problem of his stomach.

_Part II_

Prince Zuko couldn't imagine how their attack could have gone more poorly. Not only had Azula taken the Avatar, but Iroh had been almost killed, and now he had a needy waterbender peasant hanging around him like a leech. When she had first approached him on the shore of the river he had been dying. He would have agreed to anything. But now he was halfway regretting agreeing to help her. She was a great waterbender, though a pain in the ass. But she was healing Iroh…

He had been certain Iroh would die. Azula had concentrated on their uncle, treating Zuko like a fly to be batted away. He felt more in the way during the battle than a warrior. When she had attacked him with his own broadswords he had fallen, and woken to the words of the waterbender from the South Pole. _Katara…_he thought unevenly.

Yes, that was her name. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. He had faced her several times over the past few months, watching her grow into an amazing waterbender – the most powerful he had ever seen. Zuko loathed waterbenders – they were the complete antithesis of firebenders. Even their elements were enemies. But when he looked at her…he no longer saw an enemy.

He wasn't sure when this started. Perhaps when she had bent over him and breathed life into his body, healed Azula's cut. She was the only reason he was alive – the only reason Iroh was alive.

He hadn't imagined she would be so…kind… No one was kind to him. His mother had been before her death. Iroh was when Zuko allowed it. But no one was kind to Zuko. No one was beautiful as Katara even looked at Zuko twice – unless it was in disgust. Or they knew he was the prince. Even then…he knew that noblewomen from the Fire Nation would be repulsed at having to marry him…much less lay with him.

But Katara didn't look at him with disgust. And she didn't look at him with pity. She just looked at him. …With beautiful, cerulean, clear eyes…

When he held her…he didn't know what had come over him. But he'd felt a need to protect her. And not just because she was Iroh's only hope. It wasn't that…

He hadn't forgotten her hard words at the mouth of the cave either. No one in his life had ever spoken like that to him. _Spoiled, selfish, stupid Prince of Nothing!_ No one had ever pinned him so well, described him so accurately. Even Azula's words had never carried so much spite and anger. _Prince of Nothing!_ That was he. Zuko, Prince of Nothing.

With a glance over to her sleeping form, Zuko put his face in his hands. _Prince of Nothing. _And yet… And yet she had been nothing but kind to him since then. _I think you need healing, too, Zuko… I wish you'd let me heal your burns, Prince Zuko…_ Her words echoed in his head. They hadn't stopped since she'd uttered them. _I think you need healing, too, Zuko…_ If she would drive one of those ice pikes into his brain he couldn't thank her more…

He rolled over, away from Katara's glowing skin…away from her soft, full lips…away from her beautiful, kind face… It was too much to hope that she might have feelings for him. It was just pity, he told himself. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears to the echoes of her voice.

As soon as Iroh was better he would leave her.

_Part III_

Zuko woke with a growling hunger. The sun had risen for the second time, and they were no closer to leaving the cave. Two days. Azula and the Avatar had two whole days on them. He frowned and walked out of the cave – to relieve himself and to get something to eat. He didn't want to waste his rations. Especially after he'd fed the peasant the rest of the cheese.

He didn't notice that Katara wasn't in the cave.

However, it was hard not to notice the scene he stumbled upon next. Just as he saw her he ducked behind a thick bush, terrified she saw him, his eyes wide. Katara was…bathing. She was thigh-deep in a pooling, slow-moving portion of a good-sized stream – a tributary of the river the battle had been on, no doubt. Her silky hair was loose about her face, clinging to down her back as she poured water down her skin. He had wondered…but now he knew. All of her skin was that delicate tan color.

Bravely – he was a man after all – Zuko peeked out behind the bush. She was sitting on a rock, but she was relatively clothed with her brief undergarments. She was meditating with her legs crossed beneath her. Her hair was still wet and loose, framing her face, and her hands were upturned on her knees. Two, spinning orbs of water danced over her palms.

Zuko ducked behind the bush again, wondering what he should do. He returned to the cave, determined not to give her a reason to think he might have seen her. His stomach reminded him of the reason he was out at all, and he collected some various berries and nuts.

When he returned to the cave, his Uncle Iroh was still passed out next to the underground river. Zuko had clothed him with a spare pair of pants he had found in his pack, but Katara's _anorak_ was still draped over him like a blanket. Actually, aside from the pink, his uncle had never looked better. Eating his nuts and berries, he waited for Katara. She wasn't long, but when she entered the cave he couldn't look at her.

She seemingly ignored this, and knelt next to his uncle, moving off the makeshift blanket and putting her hands on his stomach. Zuko watched her anxiously, though he tried not to show it. She had her hands poised over his face, but she pulled them back and seemed to consider something. Then she opened his mouth carefully and said a few quiet words before plunging a small bit of water down his mouth. Her face contorted in concentration. After a few seconds she removed the water and she sighed. After a short rest she repeated the process five or six more times.

Zuko guessed she was done when she covered Iroh with her _anorak_ and began to leave the cave. She stopped, but didn't turn to him when she spoke. "The next few hours will tell…if it worked." She sighed, and Zuko had trouble reading her emotions. He was usually always able to read someone… She eluded him just then. "If not, I have done all I can. The gods have him now." She looked as if she would say more, but she walked out of the cave.

Zuko considered following her, but decided that she needed her space. He took his place next to his uncle. Iroh's breathing was steady; his heart was strong. Perhaps the waterbender had truly done it. He touched his uncle's forehead and sighed. And waited.

Zuko waited a very long time, during which doubted constantly. She said hours. But almost three hours after Katara left that Iroh began to stir. Zuko's heart leapt with joy, but he was patient until Iroh opened his eyes. "Zuko?" the older firebender said with a gravelly, unused voice.

"I'm here, Uncle," Zuko said urgently.

His uncle sighed. "Food," he murmured.

Uncle Iroh ate quite a bit – he finished the food supplies. But by the time he had eaten and drank his fill, he sat up and began to ask questions. "What happened? I thought you were dead."

Zuko did his best to explain. "The girl the Avatar is always hanging around, somehow she survived the battle and healed me. We took you to this cave, where she healed you as well. That was two days ago."

Iroh nodded sagely. "We owe her quite a bit, don't we?"

Zuko didn't respond to that. "If you can walk, we should leave now. She made me promise to help her rescue the Avatar…and her brother. Azula has them. But I think it's too dangerous."

As his uncle prepared to answer, Zuko felt an angry presence at his back. "Too dangerous," Katara said stiffly. "After all I've done for you –" She seemed to reconsider her words. "I'm going with you," she said in a tone that broached no argument. Then she flung two packs on the ground.

"You went back?!" Zuko yelled, getting right in the face of the younger waterbender.

Katara turned on him with rage in her eyes. "What? Too dangerous? Why don't you just say it? Too dangerous…for a girl!" Her eyes burned. "I'm going," she said resolutely.

There was a tense silence in the cave, but General Iroh spoke up. "I agree."

"What?" Katara and Zuko yelled the same thing at the same time. Though Zuko sounded a bit more incredulous.

"Uncle!" Zuko began. "You can't be serious!"

Iroh nodded. "I'm afraid I am, Zuko." Iroh coughed, and Katara rushed to his side, her hand on the older man's shoulder. "She's more than proved her worth…we can use her." Zuko scowled at Katara's grin.

Zuko said nothing as Katara worried over his uncle, offering him food – and surprisingly tea – from her packs. While Katara wasn't looking, Iroh sent Zuko a wink, and Zuko growled. Leave it to his uncle to take advantage of a beautiful woman's sympathies.

After Katara had finished her mothering and gone to sleep in her reclaimed sleeping bag, Iroh hobbled out of the cave, and Zuko followed him. He looked out at the stars with his uncle for a moment.

"Uncle," Zuko said, taking up his previous argument. "Are you sure about this? I mean…she's the Avatar's friend…and a waterbender…an enemy…"

His Uncle Iroh sighed and stretched his arms. "She's also powerful, determined, loyal…and quite lovely…" he added with a hint of a smile. "Anyone would be lucky to consider her a friend…or even a traveling companion."

Zuko frowned. There were other reasons why Zuko didn't want the lovely waterbender along for the journey. But he wasn't about to let his uncle know what they were. He would have to weather the waterbender's presence.


	3. Chapter Three

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Part I_

Katara was able to sew (pretty badly) a shirt from spares of Sokka's and give it to General Iroh. In turn, she took back her _anorak_ and sewed it together as best she could. She didn't have a lot of string left in their supplies. Time constraints were pushing down on them. A day after Iroh woke they decided to leave. Katara had explained – to the best of her ability – her brief encounter with Tui and La, and Princess Yue. The hurricane would strand Princess Azula on Kyoshi Island for several days, allowing Katara, Zuko, and Iroh a chance to catch up with the battle cruiser and her sociopath princess.

Traveling was difficult, especially for Iroh, who wasn't completely rested. _Though he is healed, _Katara reminded herself. She had done a great job. He would be sore for a while, but in the end he would be better off. Going was slow for the first few days, but when they reached a port city, Katara spent the rest of her money on supplies and bartering their passage on a boat to Kyoshi.

Katara was forced to do most work with other people herself – Iroh and Zuko were well known fugitives by now and anyone seen harboring them was worth just as much as their ransom. Dead. She wasn't scared to be traveling with the pair of firebenders, but she was scared of getting caught. She couldn't afford to get captured. But she couldn't afford to rescue Aang and Sokka without them.

_And Toph…_ Katara had thought seriously about her friend Toph. If she was alive, Toph would have found her by now and bent her into a hole in the ground for the water tornado incident. Katara had searched the areas surrounding the battle, following the path of the water tornado until it died. There was no sign of Toph, and Katara suspected her friend was dead. On the off chance that the firebenders with Azula had managed to spot Toph, she was probably a prisoner with Aang and Sokka. The only thing that gave Katara hope was that Toph's pack was nowhere to be found.

Katara traveled alone up the hill on the outskirts of town. She had to bring the supplies to Zuko and Iroh, and let them know when the ship would leave for Kyoshi. When she opened the door to the shack the prince and general firebenders hid in, she found Zuko's hand in her face. He relaxed and sat down in the corner.

Katara kneeled and showed them their food. She had even bought a small amount of ginseng tea for General Iroh. "Well, the sailors are happy to take us to the far side of Kyoshi," Katara said, taking a small sip of Iroh's tea. "They know of the hurricane on the Fire Nation side of the island, and they're not willing to risk it. They say it's taken out half the island…" She paused over her tea, blowing on it. "They leave with the tide in three hours. I figure we get a little sleep and head into town after sunset. That gives us plenty of time to get onto the ship. Depending how long the hurricane lasts, we could be in pretty good shape to intercept Azula."

She drank another sip of her tea. "Oh," she exclaimed, just remembering. She untied the rice hat from her pack and gave it to Zuko. "I got this for you." She gave him a quick smile, a little pleased at his bemused expression.

He had probably said about three words to her the whole trip. She didn't know why he was so untalkative all of a sudden, but she didn't mind it too terribly. Iroh was always talkative. And funny. Nothing really took her mind off of Aang and Sokka though. The guilt of leaving her brother and Toph for dead weighed heavily on her mind. She should have been able to take care of Aang, but she let Azula capture him. Her pride had blinded her. Her inexperience had been made apparent to her. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

They left the shack after night fell, and walked quietly into town. They were fairly inconspicuous, except for Katara's Water Tribe colors. Seeing as they were heading for the docks, Katara decided it would probably be okay. The captain was a stout fellow who showed them to their room. Katara could only afford one, and she knew this would probably make Zuko upset, but he didn't say a word.

Instead, Iroh made more tea, and the three of them sat in silence. The next day proceeded much in the same way, but when night crept up on the ocean and the three travelers, a knock came on the door.

"What?" Zuko snapped with his normal, crabby attitude.

It was the first mate of the ship, a willowy Earth Kingdom fellow. He looked nervous. "Well, the captain wanted me to invite you all up for music night," he stammered.

"I don't –"

"What a great idea," General Iroh intervened pleasantly. "Music night used to be my nephew's favorite back on the ship," he winked at Katara. Katara raised a silent eyebrow.

"Uncle!" Zuko growled angrily.

"We'd be happy to join the crew for music night – my nephew especially loves the sungi horn." Iroh smiled vaguely at the first mate, who made a hasty retreat at the look on Zuko's face.

"Uncle! We can't afford to be seen! What are you thinking?" Zuko raged.

Katara let a small smile escape at the interplay between uncle and nephew. "I'm thinking I'm tired of the cramped compartments, and I want a night of drink and song." Then he looked slyly at his nephew. "Katara's coming."

Zuko didn't respond. Iroh had taken to teasing Zuko, hinting at a crush he might have on her. On one hand Katara knew it was all in good fun, but on the other… She watched Zuko's reactions carefully. Actually, she did a lot of that. He was confusing, complex, and shadowed most of the time. He let nothing through. But when he was angry he was very animated. And he usually got angry with Iroh. Zuko's eyes were drawn together in concentration and anger. The candles in the corner were burning fast to the wick, then the quit their fury.

"I'm just making sure you don't get too drunk, Uncle," he said, stalking out of the room after them.

Up on the deck, Katara immediately ran to the starboard railing and felt the ocean mist blow up into her face. The cool refreshing water rushed to the sides of the ship. Katara was excited because they were in the Southern Oceans – Kyoshi Island was pretty far south. This water called to her no matter the phase of the moon. The moon was split in half tonight, the earth's shadow only allowing light on one side. It felt so natural to be out at sea, she almost forgot herself as she turned smiling to Zuko and Iroh. Iroh smiled back at her, but Zuko only scowled and narrowed his eyes.

Katara sat solemnly at Iroh's side, accepting a small cup of mulled wine from one of the sailors. Iroh drank a hefty amount of the wine, but Zuko drank none, and stared angrily at the fire. You would have to be blind not to feel the fury emanating of the young firebending prince.

Despite Zuko's cold attitude, Katara found herself enjoying the singing and instrumentation of the crew. They were probably so talented because of the long hours at sea. Sometimes she found herself jealous of their relative ignorance in regards to the future – in regards to the events that would conspire at summer's end. The other reason she was probably enjoying the music more than she should was because of the wine. Though it was a small amount, Katara was a relatively small teenager, and the mulled wine was strong. So when the crew began to sing the song 'Two Lovers' that she had learned from the wandering musicians she had met on their way to Omashu, Katara began to sing along.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another.

"A war divides their people,

"And a mountain divides them apart.

"Built a path to be together…

"Love light the way through life,

"The only light in the darkness.

"Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!

"Through the mountains,

"Secret secret secret secret tunnel!"

She laughed with Iroh and the rest of the crew as no one hit the high notes correctly. It didn't really matter, it was the most fun Katara had been privy to in a while. When the crew began to chant, "Song, song, song," Iroh pushed her in front of the small fire on deck. She blushed and tried to bow out, but she was just the littlest bit tipsy…

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, wiping small tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes. She turned to the band. "Do you guys know 'Jia Ren Qu – The Beauty Song'? It's a traditional Water Tribe song from the North Pole."

The drum player nodded a bit drunkenly. "Yah, I heard that one once or twice."

Katara wasn't lying; it WAS a traditional Water Tribe song from the North Pole. It was one of the oldest songs her people sang. Though it had fallen out of tradition, 'The Beauty Song' was actually a song of courtship that young, eligible girls sang to attract suitors. Now, though, it was sung for fun.

_Part II_

Zuko couldn't believe his uncle had talked him into music night. His uncle ALWAYS talked him into music night! He was mad enough to breathe fire. He wouldn't, but he could. Parts of him were glad that his uncle insisted he did these things. Zuko really did hate being cramped up in the cabin. Especially since he couldn't train on the ship. Plus, the tension between Katara and himself was becoming unbearable for him. Half the time she would make him so angry he wanted to kill her, and half the time she made him so angry he wanted to kiss her. What an insane line he walked!

So quickly, so amazingly, his feelings for Katara had grown. He had never felt this way before. Ever. She had unyielding patience with him, but had the power to scar him so deeply with small words. _Prince of Nothing._ She hadn't said that again. But sometimes he thought she was thinking it. She never made things uncomfortable for him. He stayed away from her, and she spoke to him infrequently.

But he watched her. He watched her when she didn't know, when she was asleep. He followed her silently when she left the cabin for any reason. He watched her talk to Iroh, and how she braided her hair every morning. Perhaps that was his favorite part, for he got a brief glimpse of her as he had by the river that day. She would wake, stretch, and smile lightly as she brushed out her long, silky hair and braid it behind her, two tendrils meeting at the bun on the nape of her neck.

At the same time, Zuko stayed away from Katara. Iroh was always between them – as he was as they watched the music night performers. Iroh, the sneaky old firebending master, was constantly teasing Zuko. He knew Iroh could guess his feelings towards Katara – whatever they were – but hoped Iroh would have good enough sense to leave it as a joke. For all Zuko knew, the waterbender saw him as a pity case, someone to feel sorry for…not feel…feelings for.

Zuko watched as the crew, Iroh, and Katara all sang 'Two Lovers,' laughing as they finished. But when Katara agreed to sing a Water Tribe song, Zuko clenched his fists and nearly broke his cup of water. Zuko didn't drink alcohol as a rule. He wasn't safe if he was in any way incapacitated.

Katara said something to the musicians then stood with her back to the fire, her back to the rest of the crew. She set her arms crossed and above her head, her thumb and middle finger pressed together. The song began, slow and mesmerizing, and her hips and shoulders moved like water.

"An extraordinary beauty in the North...  
"The most beautiful being of the world."

She sang in a sultry, flowing voice, easing lightly over the higher notes she couldn't quite reach. But that was okay; Zuko wasn't really listening to the song. She swayed in the most hypnotic pattern, her arms and feet extensions of her sinuous hips.

"From her first glance the city bows before her,

"From her second glance the empire falls into ruins."

She danced slowly around the fire, a dance that looked suspiciously like waterbending. It was slower, more fluid. Somehow he couldn't force his eyes away from her hips…swaying, rhythmic, mesmerizing, tortuous hips. Her hands twirled like butterflies around her face, and a lock of hair fell from her bun, grazing her neck.

"But there isn't such an empire or city,

"That we can laud more than this beauty."

The instrumental continued quietly as Katara continued her seductive swirling about the fire, her skirts lifting and falling to the rhythm of the music and her hips. She finally ended, with the last note of the song, where she began, with her hands above her head and her hips cocked to the side in an inviting, bewitching stance.

There was absolute silence for several moments, and then the crew, Iroh, and even the captain erupted with applause and whistles and cheers. Zuko watched and Katara turned to her audience, her face flushed and her eyes bright. The band struck up a more lighthearted, fast tempo song, and though Katara was the only female on board, many of the men began dancing.

Katara, Zuko noticed, had escaped to the railing of the ship, and was breathing heavily over the side. As Iroh began a lilting dance with the first mate, Zuko slipped away towards the lone waterbender. He couldn't help himself; he knew he should stay away. But she seemed to be calling him…

He leaned over the side of the Earth Kingdom ship – which was neither light like Water Tribe ships, nor powerful like Fire Nation ships. They were sturdy trade ships, and they were reliable. Katara gave him a small smile. He noticed her cheeks were still a little pink.

"I haven't danced to that song for a long time…" she mused quietly, her eyes twinkling at him. "My Gran-Gran taught me a few years ago, but when the warriors left…well, I guess we didn't do a lot of dancing."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. The Fire Nation was the reason the warriors had left her village, but she didn't blame him – or even suggest it.

"I know it's just a…peasant dance…" she said softly. "But it's a pretty good one, isn't it?" She ended on a light note, smiling pleasantly at him.

Zuko didn't reply, except for a disinterested snort.

Her smile faded, and she turned back to the ocean. They sat in silence for a while, the band in the background playing another Earth Kingdom song, and the waves below them lapping at the hull of the ship. Zuko stole glances at the waterbender before she turned to him, her eyes searching deep into his. When he had opened his eyes to those bluer than blue orbs that day Azula slashed him, he had though himself dead. Surely those eyes couldn't belong to any woman made of flesh and bone.

"Zuko," she whispered, her voice low and soft. "I know you don't like me, but I think we make a pretty great team." She paused, biting her lower lip tenderly. "When we free Aang…I'll be sad to have lost you and your uncle, Iroh, as traveling companions."

Her eyes searched his for some kind of answer, but Zuko gave none. Her face filled with pain and sorrow, her brow creasing with doubt. Then she ducked her head and turned to leave, but Zuko – as usual – was too quick. He snatched her wrist as she left and pulled her swiftly against him, seeking her lips before he knew what he was doing.

His impulsive gesture was met with a surprised intake of breath…but that was it. Zuko raged inside. He was so stupid. Of course, she wasn't kissing him back. He was Zuko, the scarred Prince of Nothing. He drew away from her, guilt and shame rushing over him as he saw her surprised eyes, her partially opened mouth, and quivering lower lip. He stared at her for a moment, saying nothing. Just as he was about to leave, embarrassment and anger at his own feelings flooding his emotions, Katara flung herself at him, pulling him down to her lips and sliding her lithe arms around his neck.

The body that had danced that irresistible, tortuous dance around the fire was pressed against his. All shame and embarrassment left him in a flash when her chest beat against his. He held her slender waist, amazed that she was kissing him, amazed that she was letting him kiss her. Tentatively, Zuko probed her lips, and she parted them for him invitingly. Their tongues danced, and Zuko felt he had never tasted anything sweeter than kissing Katara.

Zuko didn't know where this kiss was going, but when he heard the laughter and cheering behind him he pulled away from Katara. He saw his uncle cheering with them, clapping and whistling, a smile on his face. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He looked at Katara, who was blushing feverishly. He released her, embarrassed at being caught doing what he really desired – embarrassed at the ridicule. Angrily, he stalked to his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He was angry for having kissed her, for her kissing him back, and especially that he loved it and longed for it more now that he knew what it was like.

He could have had whore's – he could pay for them. He could have had dozens of girls, but he didn't because he hated the way they looked at him afterwards. Katara had never looked at him like that once. But she was a waterbender, a peasant, and an enemy. If this was ever resolved – if he captured the Avatar and became Fire Prince once again – he would never be able to find happiness with her. So what was the point?

"What's the point?" he howled, throwing his things about the small cabin.

He continued raging until he heard a knock on the door. It was probably his uncle, ready to chastise him yet again. "Leave me alone!" he yelled at the door, about to throw a flame at it before he remembered he was on a wooden ship.

Nevertheless, the door opened and his Uncle Iroh wasn't the one who entered. It was Katara. Her face was filled with worry. "Zuko," she said, her voice unsure, but filled with kindness. "Are you okay?"

"_NO!_" he screamed at her, destroying a perfectly functional set of drawers with his fist. "Get out of here! _GO!_"

Her face turned hard as ice, and her voice was resolute. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

He turned to her, face covered with rage. "What's wrong?!" he ranted, throwing his arms over his head. "What's wrong?! You! You seduced me with that stupid, peasant, whore dance!"

Katara's jaw was set in an angry line, her eyes brimming with water. "I can't _BELIEVE_ you! _YOU _kissed_ ME!_"

"Then _YOU _kissed_ ME BACK_!" Zuko yelled.

"I didn't _ASK _you to follow me,_ ZUKO!_" she retorted. "If you wanted me to stay away so bad, you shouldn't have followed me!"

Before he could reply, she blazed out of the room, slamming the door after herself.

_Part III_

Katara cried angry tears over the side of the Earth Kingdom ship, cursing that stupid prince. And her stupid feelings. And Yue's stupid advice. Sure, be kind to the cruelest man in the Fire Nation. How irresistible was a stupid, waterbending peasant anyway? She never expected kindness to work, for him to ever have feelings for her like she had begun having for him…but when he kissed her…

It felt so right to be kissed by the young prince. His arms held her so tenderly, warmed her so completely…like that day in the cave. She hadn't been expecting the kiss…it filled her with passion and lust she'd never felt before. But she'd been so surprised she hadn't reacted right away. When he pulled away from her that first time she could read his emotions as clearly as a scroll. And when she kissed him back the fire within her burned…tormented her.

Yes, the dance had been for him. She couldn't deny it. The wine had clouded her judgment, but it hadn't clouded her from the truth. It was for him. It was all for him. And now he hated her, embarrassed to be seen kissing a peasant. Well, as much as she burned for him, she didn't need him. She'd lived her whole life just fine without him. She could live the whole rest of her life without him. Couldn't she?

Somehow she wasn't sure…

A light hand touched her shoulder, and she saw the kind eyes of General Iroh. Her jaw trembled, and she fell into the arms of the older man, crying heartbreakingly into his shoulder. He shushed her, cooing kindly as he rubbed her back soothingly. Katara allowed herself to imagine him as her father, just for a few moments, before she pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You may be a waterbender, Katara," Iroh said softly, "but tears don't suit you."

Katara smiled a bit, taking the handkerchief he handed her, dabbing her eyes lightly with it. "Believe it or not, I'm not accustomed to tears, General Iroh," she replied in a choked whisper.

"Oh, I believe it," he agreed, offering her a seat next to him on a bench.

She sat beside him, still drying her eyes with his silken handkerchief. It reminded her who she was – a peasant. Even his handkerchiefs were finer than she would ever have in her whole life. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she held them back.

Iroh grew serious. "You have to give Zuko time and space," he began softly. "He is the fire itself. If you give a fire time and space, eventually it will burn itself out. He hurts so much inside, all the time…he's always angry, always burning… It's nothing that any amount of water healing can help, I'm afraid."

Katara understood this, and as patient as she could be, as kind and willing to help, she didn't like being embarrassed or yelled at any more than other girls did. It wasn't so much the names he called her, but the way he said the names he called her. After all her kindness…for everything to be replied with anger and hate…it made her wonder if Princess Yue was right after all.

Iroh sighed, putting his hand over hers. "I know the fire burns painfully, Katara, but it also burns strong. He has everything he needs to be a great ruler. He can help bring back peace. It's difficult for him to feel without shame…but no one is immune to kindness…"

A gasp escaped Katara's lips at Iroh's words. She stared at him for a moment, then dipped her head. "I know." She sighed, standing up and straightening her hair. "Thank you, General Iroh."

He nodded at her and left, presumably to return to the cabin. Katara stayed outside for several more hours, feeling the rhythm of the ocean, and letting the spray refresh her as the water beat against the ship's hull. When she returned to the cabin it was dark, and both Iroh and Zuko were asleep. Or, at least she thought Zuko was asleep. It was hard to tell. Nevertheless, she curled up in her sleeping furs and passed out.

_Part IV_

The last week had been hard. She had been injured for the first few days, but Appa had found her, and Momo had fed her. She grew strong enough to stand and walk, but she could feel the gash that ran along her left temple. It stung and hurt most days, but she had been able to find water to clean it. Appa and Momo were her only companions, and though she searched for the others – long hours of meditation trying to find their footfalls or yelling for them loudly – nothing she did seemed to help. Eventually, Toph was forced to return to the sight of the attack and get her pack.

From there, Appa and Momo followed her by foot as she made her way in the general direction of what she thought was a small sized village near the sea. Although, from the distance, it could have been a gathering of just about anything near the sea. She didn't wish to fly – she would have no control. So she took it slowly, by foot.

The miles were long and difficult, but only because Momo kept on pulling her hair and chittering on. She found food here and there after the food in her pack ran out, but mostly Momo foraged for them. He was good at it too. Fruit and nuts and mushrooms mostly.

The silence was the worst – when Momo and Appa were asleep. Toph had grown so used to having Aang, Katara, and Sokka around, she found reverting to her past, lone woman life to be…well…lonely.

It was one of these lonely nights when she was sleeping warmly on Appa's furry tail that she gasped in surprise as Appa flipped her onto his back saddle and flew off in the air. She screamed, frightened at her sudden blindness in the air. She yelled for hours for Appa to let her down, and finally cried when he wouldn't. She was completely helpless.

She could only hope Appa would land soon. She could only hope Aang, Katara, and Sokka were safe. She could only hope she wouldn't plummet from the sky to a gory death. She could only hope…

**A/N:** Just as a note, that 'Two Lovers' song is from Book 2: Chapter 2, 'The Cave of Two Lovers.' The song 'The Beauty Song' is from the movie _House of Flying Daggers_.


	4. Chapter Four

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Part I_

The first thing Katara did when the ship landed was trade her favored, expensive waterbending scroll for three fast ostrich horses. Though she lamented her loss, she would gladly give a thousand more expensive waterbending scrolls in order to reach Aang and Sokka safely. As soon as they mounted, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko set off for the far side of Kyoshi Island. Though the island was long, it wasn't very wide, and Katara hoped to cross it by nightfall and catch the ship as it was leaving.

The sailors in port had said the hurricane was all but cleared up, and most ships would finish repairs before leaving with the tide. Katara knew that time was an issue, and she didn't haggle long over the ostrich horses like she should have. The three made great time across the slender island of Kyoshi, but Katara felt the stress of the time constraints nonetheless.

And their journey was quiet – insofar as no one spoke. Katara had elected silence towards Zuko – she would give him time and space. Time and space…and silence. She had left herself bare before him… _I'll be sad to have lost you…_ Gods, had she made a fool of herself. He rejected her because she was a waterbender and a peasant, and a friend of the Avatar. She didn't care. …So why did she hurt so horribly…?

They crested the hill and saw where the huge Fire Nation ship was docked. Katara sighed with relief. They hadn't left, and they were still doing repairs. Katara estimated they had a few hours before they reached the port town, but they would be there before the tide changed.

"We'll have to slip in with the cover of night," Iroh began in a low voice. He nodded towards Katara, "You'll go into town ahead of us and ask when the ships are leaving, then trade in your ostrich horse and get us a cheap room at an inn for us to wait in – one close to the docks."

Katara agreed to the plan, and they began down the hill to the docks. When they arrived in the small Kyoshi town, Katara did as General Iroh asked and found the times the ships were scheduled to leave, trading her ostrich horse for a disgusting room next to the docks. She tied one of her ribbons to the window frame as Iroh said and waited for her two companions to join her. As she waited, Katara felt the uneasiness and nervousness build in her belly. She had a nervous habit of picking at her hair when she felt agitated, and when Iroh and Zuko arrived she had unbraided and braided again her hair five times.

Zuko paced and looked out the window constantly. Iroh boiled water for tea. Katara meditated, trying to calm herself. It worked until Zuko suddenly finished pacing. "It's time," he said darkly.

They had gone over the plan several times. Katara knew her part well – just as Iroh and Zuko knew theirs. While Zuko searched for Aang and Sokka, Iroh would engage Princess Azula and Katara would be left with some seventy odd firebenders, Mai, and Ty Lee. It wasn't something she relished in, but it was the only way. Unless Iroh was able to easily defeat Azula for some reason, Katara was the only one who could take on so many firebenders. If she was within the bowls of the ship she wouldn't be able to access great amounts of water. Besides, Zuko knew the layout of such ships, and didn't need anything to do his bending. They could only hope to hold off Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and however many firebending soldiers there were until Zuko was able to free the Avatar.

She knew the plan was a frail one, but she didn't see a lot of options, and it was as good as any she could come up with. As she rose from her kneeling position, she saw Zuko's hand was on the hilt of his twin broadswords. She smiled at his back briefly before following Iroh. Just as she was turning the corner to follow Iroh downstairs, Zuko grabbed her shoulder and spun her against the wall, effectively pinning her.

Katara lost her breath, all her anger, and perhaps a bit of her mind as Zuko leaned over her, his lips and heat so close to her. "In case we don't make it out alive, Katara," he said softly, his eyes closed. Then they snapped open, and Katara nearly gasped at the love and longing she saw there. He captured her lips savagely, his hand running from her neck down her shoulder and gripping her upper arms tightly, bruising. Katara kissed him back with equal fervor, her arms snaking around his neck as he held her against him.

As abruptly as he had trapped her, he let her go. Katara reeled from the kiss for a moment then followed Zuko down the stairs and into the late night, sea cooled air. She paused and inhaled, then hurried to catch Zuko and Iroh on their brisk walk to the docks. They were close enough to smell the salt in the ocean.

The closer Katara got to the familiar pull of the Southern Ocean, the more powerful she felt her bending bond become with the water. Her bending was always stronger at night, and with the half-moon shining and the ocean so sweet and close, Katara felt Tui and La with her personally. The harmony she had felt on the night of the full moon had been wonderful – but new and uncontrollable. Katara had used her newfound waterbending powers several times since then in very refined fashions. She was surer of her powers now, but no so much that she was swelled with pride. The pangs of Toph and her brother still weighed heavily on her.

As her connection with Tui and La increased, Katara felt all the memories and techniques of warrior waterbending flow back to her. They were clear as ice crystals and ready to be used. She nodded at Zuko and Iroh when Iroh gave the signal. Katara sprinted up the gangplank behind Zuko, and Iroh was close on her heels. Before anyone's attention was drawn to them, Zuko slipped silently, stealthily down a nearby manhole and disappeared. With Iroh at her side, Katara felt bravery rush through her.

"_AZULA_!" Iroh bellowed, his face heated and angry. "_AZULA! FACE YOUR DEATH!_"

Immediately, the two were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. But the plan was to lure out Azula and her two little friends before the attack began. It was nearly instantaneous – Azula appearance on the captain's command deck and Katara's waterbending. She summoned a huge wave that rocked the ship violently and crashed around the soldiers – several of whom flew overboard. Azula's response was immediate. A blue flame rocketed at Iroh and Katara, and Mai and Ty Lee were close to follow, leaping down from the command deck onto the main deck.

_Part II_

Zuko waylaid a soldier and took his armor, slipping it on sloppily and making his way down to the prisoner level. He couldn't afford to be spotted, and running and rushing about was probably the best way. It tried his patience, but he walked slowly to the prisoner level, passing by several guards. Many of the doors were unguarded – Zuko assumed his sister would place a heavy guard on the door to the Avatar's cell. She would probably use the same kind of restraints as Admiral Zhao had when he had captured the Avatar.

"Soldier," someone barked behind him. Zuko's hand itched to go to his swords, but he turned around and saluted.

"Sir!" he replied.

The officer looked at Zuko's uniform and frowned. "Have some pride, man," the officer said in a disgusted voice. "Next time I won't let you off with a warning. Where are you going?"

Zuko's mind searched for an answer. "Sir, I'm – fuck it!" Zuko blasted the officer into a nearby room and melted the door closed behind him. Zuko was so close to the Avatar he could almost smell him. Throwing off the firebender soldier uniform as he ran, Zuko headed straight for the heavy-duty cells that dangerous prisoners were kept in. He assaulted four guards, taking them by surprise before he unlocked the doors and swung them open urgently.

It was dark, and Zuko entered with stealth, lighting a fire in his hand. "Zuko?" a voice cracked incredulously from a corner.

The Avatar was bound by chains – tight chains – to the wall, and metal was welded around his waist. Zuko frowned. If he got the manacles off the boy's feet it was possible he could slip him right through the waist restraint. With precision and strength, Zuko sliced the chains clear off the Avatar's feet. Aang yowled in pain.

"Shut up, Avatar!" Zuko hissed. "This is a rescue!"

"They broke his hands and feet," a pained voice said from the opposite, dark corner. Chains rattled, and boy from the Water Tribe shifted into the light. "I mean…I broke his hands and feet…" The boy with blue eyes hung his head.

Zuko frowned. "This is going to hurt," he said to the young Avatar. His eyes weren't focused correctly, but he nodded. Zuko sliced the manacles on Aangs hands like he had on his feet, but this time the Avatar said nothing, though tears rolled down his cheeks as he bit his lip. Zuko lifted him easily out of the restraint at his hips then set to freeing Sokka, Katara's brother.

"Can you walk?" Zuko asked Sokka roughly.

Zuko could see the beginnings of a grotesque infection forming on Sokka's chest. He had been burned rather badly, and not cared for well afterwards. Sokka nodded, not even questioning Zuko's presence or motives. The Avatar moaned painfully as Zuko hefted the boy over his shoulders.

"My uncle and your sister are causing a distraction," Zuko said quietly, hoping most of the guards had moved up to the main deck for the fight. "We were hoping for help from the Avatar…"

He heard Sokka's steps falter, but he continued the journey through the bowls of the ship. When they emerged from the surface, Zuko couldn't believe what he saw. The carnage…

_Part III_

It had worked more or less exactly as Iroh had told her. A private duel between Azula and Iroh kept the sociopathic princess occupied, but left Katara alone with two deadly girls and a heaping, angry ton of firebenders. The initial wave that broke over the deck had taken care of many firebenders, but they kept surfacing from the depths of the ship en masse. Not only that, Mai and Ty Lee were not easy foes.

Katara had broken many of Ty Lee's fingers when she had attempted her pressure point attack and the waterbender had frozen shields in place. This had only served to make the acrobat angry, though that might have been a bit of an advantage for Katara as well. Katara kept freezing Mai's hands, but someone was always around to thaw them.

Finally she had gotten smart and whipped the little assassin over the edge of the ship, freezing her to the hull with deadly precision. Fending off firebenders took a lot of her concentration, but she constantly had to worry about Ty Lee's swift, angry attacks. In addition, Katara was acutely aware that Zuko hadn't surfaced yet.

Using a technique that her mentor had taught her, Katara employed the Octopus Technique, but instead of six or eight arms, this octopus had over fifty. She snapped them and danced wildly, terrified to make a mistake, but thrilled at the danger. Adrenaline pumped through her heart in mass quantities, and Katara lived in the balance.

The next technique she used was by far more complicated. She extended the water around her in a flat, plate-looking formation about elbow high on the firebending soldiers. As it encased a group of twenty or so, she froze it, effectively pinning their hands to their sides. Katara's mind reeled as she pushed the great circle of ice out into the open ocean, and she fell to her knees.

It was an opportunity Ty Lee was looking for. The tiny girl's foot slammed into Katara's stomach, sending her skidding into the side of the ship. Katara bent enough water to encase Ty Lee's foot in ice, and then dodge out of the way as the acrobat's kick landed on the ship's metal side. Katara was sure the girl's foot was broken by the way she screamed.

That was when a huge wall of fire rushed up to her – blue and angry. Katara screamed, forming a wall of water to bear the brunt of the fire. It knocked her back to the rails of the ship, and she hit the back of her head hard. That was when she saw Zuko, with Aang on his back and Sokka hobbling behind. A group of firebenders was closing in on Katara when Zuko unleashed a terrible flame, knocking them away and running over to her.

"Oh, gods! You're all safe," Katara said in relief. It was short lived as she saw Aang's condition – and Sokka's.

"Heal him fast, Katara," Zuko commanded. "I'll hold Azula off with Uncle."

Sokka and Katara shared a look, and then Katara set her sights on Aang. Concentrating on his discolored and misshapen hands and feet, Katara summoned her knowledge of healing bones – a very difficult thing to do – and released the water onto Aang's form. She almost couldn't stand Aang's screams of pain, but she didn't have time to learn to set bones painlessly. There probably wasn't a way.

"Katara," Aang cried quietly, holding his hands and curling into a ball.

"Aang," Katara said quietly, cradling the smaller boy in her arms. "Aang, you have to fight. Zuko and Iroh can't take on Azula alone," she pleaded.

"I can't," he shuddered. "It hurts…"

"I know, I'm sorry," Katara said urgently. "But it'll hurt a lot more to die by Azula's hand. Please, Aang…"

Pain washing over his face, Aang stood with Katara's help. Then he promptly fell to the ground. Katara gazed in horror as she saw Iroh and Zuko battle Azula. Though they moved in perfect unison, every block and attack mirroring each other, Azula was still holding her ground.

"He can't fight, Katara," Sokka yelled, watching the whole affair silently until then. Katara looked worriedly at Zuko and Iroh. "Let's just go, Katara," Sokka said in a strained voice. "Let's go while Azula is distracted."

"We can't leave Zuko and Iroh," she replied stonily. "They saved your life, Sokka – and Aang's."

Sokka's face went hard. "Then what?"

Every moment they hesitated was another moment Zuko and Iroh lost ground. Katara looked anxiously at her companions, then at Aang and her brother. She didn't know what to do. She had to save the Avatar – but Zuko and Iroh…they were her friends, too, now. Fortunately, Katara was spared this decision. In the first bit of good luck since they had been attacked by Azula almost a week ago, Aang opened his eyes and pointed into the sky.

"Appa…" he whispered.

Appa appeared, cutting across the moon and landing next to Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"_NO!_" an enraged princess shouted, fire exploding and surging all around her. She looked terrifying, like a demon of hell.

"Get Aang on Appa and leave, Sokka," Katara commanded. "I'll help hold off, Azula, and we'll meet at the Southern Air Temple."

As the injured Sokka attempted to get Aang onto Appa's saddle, a familiar voice rang out. "Is that you Katara?"

A huge wave of relief passed over Katara. "Help Sokka with Aang!" she yelled, running over to the struggling Zuko and Iroh.

Having been battling the psychotic princess for so long, Iroh was showing is age. Zuko's rage flowed evenly through his strokes, but Katara saw his worry. Iroh couldn't keep up anymore. Katara made a decision. With a whip of water, she flung Iroh out of the way of a stream of fire and towards Appa and her brother. She could only hope that they took the older firebender when they escaped.

For a moment Azula's rage seemed to boil over, and when Appa left the surface of the ship into the night air, she fired volley after volley of fireballs in their direction. Appa dodged the fist few, but Katara raised a wall of ocean water on the side of Appa's escape, and all she could see was the blurred form of the bison and exploding balls of fire trying to breach her wall.

That was when Zuko renewed his attack. Locked in a close range firefight, there wasn't much Katara could do to help him, but when Azula blew him away into a wall, Katara waved her arms in a complicated pattern, encircling the firebending princess in a bubble of water…and then freezing it.

It only slowed her attack, as the water melted and exploded, engulfed in blue flames. "You didn't think that was going to work, did you, peasant?" Azula cackled.

For a moment there was a standoff – Zuko and Katara stood against the Princess Azula. Zuko gave Katara the briefest of looks. This wasn't good – that was what it said.

"Isn't this cute," Azula taunted. "My brother's got a new girlfriend…hm, well, she could have done a lot better, I think." She laughed maniacally then brought her fingers together in a signature move.

Zuko stiffened beside her. "Shit… _RUN!_" he shouted, pushing Katara towards the side of the ship. He followed her, urging her on as Azula gathered the forces of lightning around her body. Just as Zuko pushed Katara over the side of the ship, she saw him falling after her, a bolt of lightning passing through his hand…

And out the other!

Katara hit the water hard, followed by an unconscious Zuko. Balls of fire followed them into the ocean's depths, and Katara dragged Zuko's lifeless body behind her, unwilling to surface and give the princess a target for her rage. Katara swam under the huge belly of the Fire Nation battle cruiser, oxygen burning in her lungs. She pushed off the belly of the ship, rocketing herself with the help of waterbending to the far side along the hull. It was decorated by mollusks and mold, but it was shaded by the docks. With the help of waterbending, Katara made a quiet, difficult trip through the legs of the large dock and onto the grainy, cold beach – all the while tugging an unconscious Fire Prince.

As soon as she drew the water out of his lungs, Prince Zuko began to cough painfully. Katara did her best to quiet him, but she knew they couldn't stay there forever. They couldn't take the land – it would be swarming with Fire Nation soldiers. The tide hadn't changed – so everyone was landlocked.

"Zuko," Katara whispered. "We need to swim."

Zuko nodded painfully, still coughing. Katara was cautious with her waterbending, not wanting to draw attention to their sea-borne escape. But after rounding the far cliff of the Kyoshi bay, Katara tugged a nearly unconscious Zuko upstream into a tributary, and then onto the soft banks.

It was only then that she allowed herself to close her eyes…

_Part IV_

For three hungry, terrifying, uncomfortable, miserable days, Toph had ridden the back of Appa, the Flying Bison. It wasn't like when she had been on her own, wandering around, trying to find Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Toph had cried when Appa had 'kidnapped' her during the night and flew her days and days to a mysterious position. Her only hints had been the smell of the sea, and the small layover on the water when Appa had rested for an hour.

But when she'd heard the voices of Katara and Sokka, Toph woke from her stupor, and her terror, and was filled with joy. She'd never been so happy to hear another's voice in her whole life. But things were wrong. Very wrong.

Sokka was seriously injured, she could sense that by his movements and voice. Aang wouldn't speak – whether it was guilt or pain or fatigue, Toph couldn't tell. And they were traveling with the firebending general she'd met twice before, but he was unconscious in the huge saddle. In addition, Katara hadn't been able to hold off the Fire Princess and get on Appa before the giant Flying Bison escaped from the Fire Nation vessel.

The second they landed on solid ground, Toph vowed never to leave it. She could see! In a manner of speaking. She could feel they were high, high in the air, on a kind of peak surrounded by fast-moving air. And, despite the first days of summer that had crept out of nowhere, it was quite cold. She curled up on the ground, finally able to sense her companions fully. All the vibrations of their footsteps colored the scene for her senses. Toph was absolutely starving, but that could wait.

"Where are we?" she asked after a moment. She felt a huge structure in the distance, not too far from where they stood.

She heard Sokka groan, about the only thing he'd done since pulling General Iroh onto Appa. "Katara said she'd meet us at the Southern Air Temple," he said quietly. He sighed and Toph sensed he had pulled General Iroh onto his back. "We have to get into the temple for shelter. Aang," he said, moving towards the structure Toph had suspected was ahead of them, "try to find us something to eat."

Aang's light steps retreated, and Toph followed Sokka towards the air temple. The hike was strenuous, uphill and on rocky ground. Toph's sure footing was halted by her fatigue, and several times they stopped for Sokka to rest. The firebending general wasn't light by any means, and Sokka wasn't exactly in peak condition. Both Sokka and Toph were exhausted, hungry, and scared, so when they reached the shelter of a large, cavernous overhang, they called it quits, and Sokka made a fire before completely passing out.

Toph, however, waited for Aang, who didn't return for several hours. Though he did return with food. He sat across from Sokka, Toph, and General Iroh. Toph could tell by his stance that he was angry, but she left him be for the moment and ate his food. Fruit and nuts – she'd had worse.

Sokka woke soon after Aang arrived, and ate the food, too. Toph couldn't help but notice Aang didn't eat, and Sokka wasn't as aggressive about his food as normal. Toph frowned. "What happened?"

Aang shifted, but no one said a word.

Toph sighed. "I thought you all were dead… I thought I was dead… What happened?"

In a gravelly, sick voice, Sokka responded. "Azula captured Aang and me. We tried to escape, but then Azula said if I didn't break Aang's hands and feet…she would kill us…" He stopped for a long moment. "Then I think there was a storm, and we had to stay on Kyoshi for a long while. Yesterday, Zuko came and rescued us…and then you came with Appa…"

"I thought you and Katara were dead," Aang said, his head hanging and his voice low. "This is all my fault."

No one said anything.

"I don't deserve to be Avatar," Aang said, standing and walking out of the air temple.

Toph was worried. Aang wasn't acting normal…guilt wasn't something he dealt with well. If Katara didn't come back…how would they survive this? More importantly, how would they survive the next few days? Toph didn't have to see to know that Sokka was probably dying. Iroh didn't seem to be in any great shape either. Aang wasn't taking care of anyone but himself at the moment, and Toph was more worried about Sokka and Iroh than the young airbender.

Toph stretched out her senses and felt the familiar formation of a well not too far away. She wasn't really positive there was water in it, but as the pulley system descended into the well, the quiet splash of water reaffirmed her suspicions. Toph reached into her pack for a spare shirt and began ripping it into long ribbons. Then she dipped the sleeves into the bucket of water and began to feel around for Sokka's burns. She was delicate, but Sokka woke with a scream and tried to make her stop.

"You'll die!" she shouted at him.

Sokka muttered something and let Toph's soft hands and clean rags wash the burn. Sometime after she had finished cleaning and wrapping Sokka's chest, she went over to Iroh and tried to feel the extent of his injuries. She couldn't feel any serious burns – his clothes were whole. She didn't really know what was wrong with him. None of his bones felt broken…Toph suspected a head injury.

It was a long time before Aang returned. In fact, Toph had been asleep for a while. She felt him stoke the fire, and she went over and sat beside him. Sokka and Iroh were asleep on the ground, their heartbeats steady from what she could feel through the ground.

For a long time she waited for him to say something. When he began talking, he didn't stop.

"When I jumped off Appa I was only thinking about myself… I just wanted the Fire Nation to leave us alone. I thought if I could defeat them right there they would stop following us… I didn't know Azula would be there.

"I felt so sure I could do it. I used air-, water-, and earthbending and she was still more powerful than I was. If you, Sokka, and Katara hadn't showed up…I might be dead."

He paused for a moment. "I don't understand why I didn't go into Avatar State …I could have won easily. Then Azula would be gone…and Sokka wouldn't be…

"It's all my fault. I should have listened to you all. I don't know why I didn't… I'm so sorry."

Toph felt the vibrations of water falling to the ground. Aang was crying. Never one for emotions, Toph surprised herself by hugging the young Avatar. And he surprised her by hugging her back and crying into her small frame.

They stayed like that until Aang stopped crying. "What are we going to do?" he asked once his tears had finished.

Toph had the greatest urge to shrug and say, "How the hell should I know?" Instead, she considered the situation. "I think we should wait for Katara until Iroh is able to move. Moving with two injured…just isn't smart. We need to find Sokka some medical help because…well, his wound smells wrong…"

Aang nodded beside her. "There's a herbalist on one of the neighboring peaks. Tomorrow I can take Sokka and Iroh on Appa…"

Toph frowned. "I'll have to stay here to wait for Katara and…and I guess Zuko."

They sat in silence. "We should sleep," Aang suggested.

Still confused and scared, Toph turned over and fell asleep to the crackling, snapping fire. Aang was awake for a long time after her, but Toph didn't want to bother him anymore than he was already bothered.

_Part V_

That next morning, Aang woke Toph with a slight shake. He had already pulled a shivering Sokka and the heavy mass of Iroh onto Appa's saddle. Toph put a hand on Aang's shoulder before he left.

"I'll be fine," she told him, her voice more sure than she was. "Stay with Sokka and Iroh at the herbalist…I'll wait for Katara and Zuko here. When Sokka and Iroh are healed, you can take them back here. We'll be waiting."

Aang agreed. "I'm leaving Momo with you. He's a great forager, and he knows the temple really well."

They didn't say anything for a moment. Aang's arms circled her, and she fell into his embrace. Then he flipped onto Appa's back, and the movement of earth told her that Appa had taken off. "Bye, Toph!"

Toph waved her hand in the general direction she'd heard Aang's voice. Momo leapt onto her shoulder and wrapped his lemur tail around her shoulders. She'd never been fond of Momo – not like Aang – but she could come to love the little flying lemur.


	5. Chapter Five

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Part I_

The sounds of waves breaking and birds calling loudly woke Zuko. The brightness of the morning sun stung his eyes, and he shaded them instinctively. He knew he shouldn't be lying out in the open like this, but he honestly didn't feel like he could move. Water rushed up to his knees, quite cool for that time of year. Finally, he lifted his head up and rolled onto his back.

He remembered saving the Avatar and battling Azula. He remembered pushing Katara into the water after the Avatar had escaped on the flying bison. He remembered Katara telling him to swim. He didn't remember how he got onto this soft sand tributary, visible for anyone to see. If nothing else, Zuko had to get out of sight, then determine how the hell he was going to survive on an island lurking, stinking, crawling with Fire Nation soldiers that wanted him dead.

After pushing himself up to a sitting position, he noted the heavy undergrowth beyond the river. And Katara. He noted Katara. She was a few feet away from him, farther out of the water, with her hands splayed awkwardly on the sand. He would have to carry her. He could barely carry himself.

As gently as he could, Zuko hoisted Katara's light frame over his shoulders and walked jerkily into the woods. He found a shielded area and leaned her up against the trunk of a great tree. For all the times she seemed to have save his life, now he was saving hers. He looked at his hands and saw that they were covered with long gashes. Katara, however, didn't seem to have anything wrong with her. She, like he, was probably just exhausted.

Zuko leaned against the tree next to Katara and tried to convince himself that it was safe to sleep. He almost had himself convinced when Katara began to stir from her sleep, mumbling something incoherent.

"Zuko," she said, her eyes opening.

"Hn," he replied, almost too tired to form words.

"They got away, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"And we didn't get eaten by the Unagi?" she asked, sounding a bit too hopeful for that early in the morning.

"No," he answered.

She chuckled a little bit. "That's good, because we swam straight threw his territory."

Zuko didn't really find this very funny.

"There's a village," she continued, her voice faltering and low. "You might remember it…because you attacked it last fall… We have to get there. We have to get transport to the Southern Air Temple. They're waiting for us there."

Zuko found it hard to listen to what she was saying. "I don't think I can," he said quietly.

Katara exhaled loudly. "I don't think I can, either…"

Laboriously, Zuko searched out for Katara's hand and grabbed hold of it firmly. She squeezed back. With a swift, strong movement, Zuko pulled himself up, dragging Katara behind him. The trek was worse than when they had carried Iroh between them. Hours later it seemed that they were nowhere closer to where they needed to be. In fact, when night descended, Katara fell into his arms and they crashed to the ground, limbs and hands entwined.

_Part II_

Warm…safe… Katara felt like she was home, wrapped in one of her father's tiger seal blankets. When her vision cleared, Katara saw it was nothing of the sort. She faced the ceiling of a wooden building. Daylight streamed though an open window, and there was a middle-aged woman and daughter who were busying themselves with food. It smelled amazing.

Katara moaned, and immediately the daughter, a girl not too much younger than Katara herself, was right beside her. Katara's mouth was dry, foul-tasting. The girl gave her water, and both the women stood over Katara with worried looks. "Where am I?" she asked tactlessly.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the Warrior Women of Kyoshi," a friendly voice said from the doorway.

Yuki stood with her hands fisted, resting on her hips. Katara couldn't remember ever seeing the girl without her ceremonial makeup and robes. Yuki was of a sturdier build than Katara with wide hips, strong shoulders, and a pleasant, pale face. Katara expected she didn't have much contact with the sun because of the flowing garbs and face paint, but she did notice a healing scar on Yuki's left cheek.

Smiling pleasantly, Yuki entered the home. "These are my mother and younger sister." Pride filled her voice. "My mother, Shiyuki, was the best female warrior of our tribe, and my sister is the top in her class. She's even an earthbender like Lady Kyoshi herself."

Yuki's little sister demonstrated by sweeping the dirt out of the warm hut with one swish of her hands. "Her name is Yuri," Yuki said, putting a proud hand on her sister's shoulder.

Then, her face softening, Yuki sat beside Katara hand clasped her friend's hand. "How are you, Katara?"

Katara couldn't help but relax. "I'm better." Then she paused. "How long have I been asleep?"

Yuki shrugged. "My sister found you and Zuko yesterday morning. Maybe a little more than a day – though I don't see how you could have survived longer than that."

Katara's eyes brightened. "Zuko! Where's Zuko?"

Yuki's pleasant features turned hard. "He's alive…for now…"

She doesn't know, Katara reminded herself. "I have to see him, Yuki," Katara explained in an anxious voice.

Yuki frowned. "When you're better."

Katara moved the covers off of her. "Now," she urged.

They were locked at the eyes in a battle of wills, but Yuki stood and walked to the doorway before Katara could try to convince her further. "Well put your clothes on. Mother sewed your coat."

Katara made haste to pull on her robes and pack her _anorak_ into a borrowed bag. Yuki had repainted her face when Katara exited the warrior's home, thanking her mother, Shiyuki, repeatedly.

Katara followed Yuki in silence across the village and towards a small shack behind the main building. Before they reached it, however, Yuki blocked the doorway with her hand and refused to let Katara pass. One of her painted brows raised, Yuki stared piercingly at Katara. "What's going on? Is he kidnapping you? Is he holding someone hostage? I have to know if I'm going to help you."

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "Yuki! I swear it's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it like?" Yuki pressed, her voice cold as ice. "My sister says when she found you, the two of you were…she said you held each other like lovers…"

Floundering for words, Katara looked at Yuki's unyielding face and then ducked her head. "Aang was captured by Azula," she explained in a low voice. "Aang and Sokka. The only way to rescue them was with Zuko's help. And his uncle's. Zuko saved Aang, Yuki. He saved Aang and Sokka, and then he saved me. We barely escaped Azula, and now we have to get to the Southern Air Temple to meet up with Aang, Sokka, Toph, and General Iroh."

At first, Katara couldn't tell if Yuki believed her. Her face was impassive, but finally she pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't believe it," she muttered. "I don't believe it…but I believe you, Katara." The older girl shook her head again. "It's just so hard to…"

"I know," Katara replied softly. "It's true, though. He's…different than we thought."

Yuki smiled slightly. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear this…I'd thought…" She flushed visibly. "I thought you'd turned traitor or something."

Katara was stunned. "No!" she gasped. "I'd never!"

"I know! I know!" Yuki said hurriedly, trying to calm her. "It's just…I've been away…fighting for the Earth Kingdom . Fighting for Aang. I've seen a lot of things…a lot of ugly things." She smiled. "Anyway, I didn't really believe that. Not really."

Katara thought of something. "Are your village elders going to let Zuko go?" she asked plaintively.

Yuki seemed to be contemplating this. Then she shook her head. "I don't think so, Katara." Then she smiled conspiratorially. "But I think I can help you with that."

"Thanks, Yuki," Katara said, throwing her arms around the older girl.

Yuki stiffened, but hugged Katara back. "Okay," she said, putting her hands on Katara's shoulders. "I'll get a mount for you and Zuko and hide it the trees. You'd best leave soon if you want to make the noon departures to the mainland." She paused and frowned. "Try to make it look like a breakout."

Katara nodded, waiting until the pretty warrior was out of sight before slipping water into the keyhole of the lock and freezing it. The lock snapped and she pushed the door open. It was surprisingly warm and bright inside the cell – nothing like what she had expected. "Zuko," she sighed.

He was manacled to the wall, but a nice fire had been lit before him. "Well, what a welcome," he growled sarcastically. "I thought you said these people were friends."

Katara smiled and dealt with Zuko's chains similarly to the way she'd dealt with the door. He rubbed his wrists and stretched out his shoulders. Katara noticed long gashes on the palms of his hands and gasped. "Let me heal that," she said softly, kneeling beside the Fire Prince.

Instead of giving her his hands, he held her face softly with them, an unreadable emotion filling his eyes. Slowly, carefully, he drew her face towards his and kissed her lightly. Katara's chest trembled, amazed and the gentleness of the prince. Softly, but forcefully, Zuko pulled her onto him, and Katara found herself straddled over the injured prince's narrow hips. He hissed, kissing her neck passionately, sucking at her pulse point with infinite care. An unfamiliar feeling of absolute relief and lust rushed over Katara.

"Zuko," she whispered ardently into his ear. "Zuko…"

The hot kisses on her throat stopped, but only because he captured her lips again, his kisses growing more frantic. He rolled her onto he back, the dirt cold beneath her. But Zuko was warm above her, his hands were supporting her back, cradling her. Katara wrapped her slender legs about his waist, pulling him closer. One of his hands ran up her hip and brushed her breast. Katara moaned in pleasure as Zuko slipped his hand between her robes and cupped her breast above her chest wrap.

Her slight fingers danced over his shoulder blades and strong biceps, but he pinned her wrists over her head and kissed her with force. His hips ground into her rhythmically. He pulled away, and Katara knew the lust in her eyes was at least matched by the lust and desire in his.

"Never leave me," he commanded, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Pleasure from the pressure on her hips and his delicate fingers made her moan and shake her head. "No," she agreed lustily. "Never."

A feral look came over his face, something that left Katara half-afraid, half-aroused. "Say you need me," he commanded forcefully. His hand grew tight around her wrists. "Say you want me."

His fingers lingered on the soft skin of her neck, but his bronze eyes pierced hers aggressively, his hips rocking with hers. "I need you, Zuko," she confessed. "I want you."

Her whole body hummed with attraction as he released her hands and kissed her with such a passion it nearly made her shake. His weight, his warmth, felt so natural above her, and though she knew she was too young for the act – almost fifteen – she knew what her body wanted. And she could feel what he wanted…

Though she knew little of lovemaking, she could tell that Zuko was probably not a gentle lover. He didn't know how to treat things gently, especially not people. But Yue had been right – kindness had broken past every blockade the scarred prince had set against Katara, against everyone. She wanted so much to give everything she had to the young prince. But she had nothing except her love and her body…

"Katara!" a voice hissed from outside the prison hut.

Zuko and Katara separated before the door opened, but Katara was still straightening her blue robe when Yuki poked her head in. She frowned, but didn't say anything at Katara's flushed face or swollen lips. Zuko was standing, his face a terrifying blank.

"Here," she growled, tossing Zuko the twin broadswords and their sheath. He caught it with ease. "I've got an ostrich horse in the trees a little ways with food and sleeping furs. No one will be around 'til noon to give Zuko lunch, so make towards to eastern side of the island as fast as you can. Hopefully Azula is still searching the western side…"

They exited the prison hut stealthily, Zuko going directly to their mount. "I can't thank you enough, Yuki," Katara whispered.

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing, Katara. He's a dangerous man."

Katara thought of his hard eyes above her and shuddered. "I know," she confessed. "Goodbye, Yuki."

Yuki bowed slightly to Katara. "Goodbye, Katara. I hope our paths cross again before the end."

Katara bowed in return then dashed into the woods.

_Part III_

Katara and Zuko rode hard for the next several hours, only stopping once to rest their mount and eat a midmorning meal. They spoke very little – half afraid some Fire Nation soldiers, or even Azula herself, were behind the trees. Yuki had even given them a bit of money for passage back to the mainland Earth Kingdom. They would have to sell the ostrich horse to get enough for the passage, but it was a good start. Yuki had also packed a set of inconspicuous Earth Kingdom clothes for Zuko, and plenty of food.

Zuko looked at the brown pants and green, belled sleeves of the shirt with distaste, but he wore them into the first port town they entered. Katara had a hard time finding anyone willing to take two kids across the southern sea, but an Earth Kingdom merchant ship was happy to overcharge them for the privilege.

They only spoke in whispers throughout the trip – even in their own cabin. Zuko's distance and restraint left Katara a little confused. She expected…well, she didn't rightly know what she expected they would do to fill the empty time…but it wasn't sitting and drinking tea. Which was all they did. Occasionally Zuko would make light conversation, but most of the time he was painfully silent and brooding. She would love to know what was going on inside Prince Zuko's head, but unfortunately all she could do was waterbend, not mind read.

This left her with a lot of time to ponder…and worry. She worried that they wouldn't make it to the Southern Air Temple. Or worse – that they WOULD make it to the Southern Air Temple and Aang wouldn't be there. When she worried she fiddled with her hair, unbraiding it and braiding it again, brushing it and pulling at it. The nervous habit got so bad that Zuko had barked at her to quit.

With little to do and nothing to say, Katara also spent a lot of time considering her traveling companion…the man she would do anything for. And if that anything was to be patient and wait for him – like Iroh suggested – that was something she would have to do. Katara had been raised in a community, though, and quiet wasn't something she was used to. Especially after traveling with Aang, Sokka, and Toph for so long. But Zuko rarely spoke.

What he did do – something Katara noticed almost immediately but kept to herself – was watch her. She almost always felt his eyes on her, but she almost never caught him looking. He was usually awake when she rose, and sometimes she would catch him staring when she pulled her hair into the obligatory bun and braid. She didn't know what to make of this, but she didn't confront him about it.

Finally, after three days at sea, their ship reached the port closest to the Southern Air Temple. Not many people knew of its existence anymore – or it had been reduced to a rumor. But the marshy area at the foot of the temple peaks was prime farming land. Rice paddies dotted the landscape, and rice was the prime export of the area. Katara wasn't quite sure where exactly the Southern Air Temple was – having only traveled their once, and by way of Appa. But she knew they had to get to the peaks.

They didn't have the money to buy transportation, but the roads were long and straight, and they had supplies to last them several weeks if stretched. Katara hoped it wouldn't take that long to get to the Southern Air Temple. She didn't want to risk Aang and the others leaving without her and Zuko. They might never find them if they got airborne.

It didn't take as long as she thought to cross the endless paddies. They made their second camp at the base of the huge peaks, and Zuko lit a fire while Katara foraged for some fresh fruit – anything she could find. She sat across from Zuko, unsure how to tell him what she needed to tell him.

"Zuko," she began cautiously. He didn't glance at her, but he grunted. "I'm not sure which one of the peaks houses the air temple…I've only ever gotten to it by flying…"

She saw his eyebrows twitch. Then he smirked. "We'll just look for the peak with the siege engine ruins at the base."

Katara cocked her head in question.

"When the Fire Nation attacked the Air Nomads," Zuko explained, gazing into the fire, "they used siege engines to climb up the sides of the peaks. A lot of times they were knocked aside or didn't lock onto sturdy rock…so they fell to the ground…"

She hadn't thought of this. With a frown, Katara rolled over in her sleeping bags and prepared to sleep. But it didn't find her. She rolled over and stared up at the stars. Suddenly, a thought that she had been avoiding crept up on her, and she couldn't force herself not to say it.

"Zuko," she said to the stars. "If…if Aang stops your father and Azula…what will you do?"

She snuck a glance at him and saw his face was contorted in rage. Though it wasn't directed at her. His fists were clenched tightly. "It was a royal decree that I was to be banished. It can only be revoked by the Fire Lord. Unless the next Fire Lord does that…I am still a banished prince."

"But," she pressed, "isn't your Uncle Iroh next in line to be Fire Lord then?"

Zuko's brows drew together. "It is unlikely that he will become the next Fire Lord…he is disgraced and labeled a traitor, and he doesn't have the respect of the royal houses of the Fire Nation. It would be difficult for him to ever gain control."

A crude plan began to form in Katara's brain…something she was quite scared of saying out loud. Even if Ozai was defeated and dethroned, it was unlikely that the next Fire Lord would want to pardon Prince Zuko, because then Zuko would be the rightful heir to the throne. If Iroh couldn't take the throne because of his disgrace, it wouldn't matter if Aang could stop a thousand Fire Lord Ozais and Princess Azulas. The Fire Nation would never be exhausted of royalty just as cruel as those two. But if Zuko was able to return to the Fire Nation with Aang, he would be pardoned by his father and would again be rightful heir to the throne. Surely he would stop the war, recall the Fire Nation, and make sure nothing like this ever happened again. The only problem was that they could never give up Aang – as the Avatar he was he only one who could bring back peace and balance to the elements.

The only way it would work would be if they set a trap for the Fire Lord and Azula, trapping them with a fully realized Avatar and perhaps some of his friends. Then if Ozai was dethroned, Zuko could take the name Fire Lord and help Aang stop the war.

It was so farfetched…so difficult…so crazy… Deep down, Katara thought it would actually work. It would mean that Aang would have to learn firebending fast if they were going to pull something like this before summer's end.

He hadn't even mastered earthbending. Katara sighed and rolled over again, determined to sleep.

_Part IV_

It had been six days since Aang left with Sokka and General Iroh. Six days that Toph hand roughed it in the air temple. Waiting. 'Watching.' And waiting some more. She had fully explored every unexplored inch of the Southern Air Temple, combing the structure with her feet, mapping it and committing it to memory. She had learned a lot about the temple and the rock it was built with. Like the rock was so porous, so light, that it was amazing the whole structure didn't collapse with a light breeze. But it was like the wind passed through it, leaving the temple untouched by time.

She was able to 'see' exceptionally far with this rock. She could feel hundreds of feet in every direction with perfect clarity. She could feel all the way to the marshy, fuzzy fields at the foot of the peaks. If she concentrated, meditated, she could feel the light feet of animals and shifting movements of trees. It was amazing; Toph could barely believe it.

In fact, there was something else she couldn't believe. A few hours ago, two relatively heavy moving objects had begun up a steep and narrow path that led to the Southern Air Temple. She hadn't felt the patterns of human weight for a long time on the earth, and she was reasonably sure that one of them was Katara. It was difficult to say, but the footfall was unmistakable. Toph had taken a lot of time to study, analyze, and detect her companions' walking patterns and weight distribution. It made it so she knew where they were from a reasonable distance.

This walking pattern belonged to Katara. A few hours later she was sure of it. She suspected the other person making vibrations next to her was Zuko. But Toph wasn't willing to bet until she heard his voice. She never forgot a voice.

Toph sat on the ledge that overlooked the expanse of peaks, and was right above the walking path – the only way on foot to the great air temple. She could feel the travelers were close – another half a day and they would be here. Toph considered going down to greet them, but she had to stay in case Aang came back with Sokka and General Iroh. It was horrible waiting, but she was used to it. She was always waiting.

Her behind had grown sore with all the waiting she was doing.


	6. Chapter Six

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Part I_

As Zuko led the way up the mountain, he found it more and more difficult to breathe. The air had thinned considerably, and he regretted that he was probably not fully recovered from battling Azula a second time. He didn't relish in the thought that he might have the wrong peak – he wasn't nearly as positive as he sounded when Katara asked if he was sure he had the right cliffside path. As the air thinned, he noted the chill as well. As a native of the Fire Nation, he hadn't seen snow until his exile two years ago. Any amount of chill usually put him in a foul mood.

With a backwards glance at Katara, Zuko decided it was time for a rest. His stomach was growling, and he knew Katara was probably just as tired as he was. She had been silent during the whole trip. Normally she was talkative to the point of annoying, but with Iroh gone, and Zuko never one for pointless conversation, he assumed she was just trying to survive the mountain. And him.

He'd been needlessly cruel to her the past few days. Zuko knew he had – he could see the pain in her eyes when he barked at her. He found it unsatisfying to yell at a person who wasn't going to yell back, and Katara had an unlimited amount of patience. Well, most of the time. _Prince of Nothing. _ The thought echoed in his mind whenever he spoke to her sharply. He tried to ignore it, but the words had persisted long after they left her lips.

Her ankles hung off the edge of the thin path that wound around the towering peak. One foot was bouncing lightly as she stared off into the clouds, a sweet pear in her hand. She had been the one with the foresight to pluck them from a farmer's tree. Zuko noticed she was very liberal in her ideas of ownership concerning sweet pears. This had been the fourth time she'd 'borrowed' sweet pears since he'd met her. Sweet pears had been a favorite of Zuko's in his youth – they were rare in the Fire Nation because they had to be transported from the Earth Kingdom. For some reason, they didn't take to Fire Nation soil.

If she noticed him staring she never said anything. Her silence was perplexing…and a bit maddening. Like his Uncle Iroh, she seemed for the most part immune to his subtle prods. Sometimes he wondered why he was so cruel to her, why he pushed and pushed until he was sure she would leave him. And why was he so scared she would leave? His brows drew together in realization. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she left. She had grown like a small plant on a boulder, cutting into rock with care and patience – a surgeon.

Perhaps he was so cruel because he was testing her. Back in the prison hut on Kyoshi, seeing her open the door with worry on her face – worry for him – had made her irresistible. She cared about him. Like she'd said on the boat before they'd kissed, she would miss him if he left. And he wouldn't want to live without her. So he'd made her promise never to leave him. If she did…

She was the only person who had ever shown him kindness. His mother and Iroh excluded. She was the only person who he had ever felt something for him – without the temptation of status or payment. Her eyes could see through him. She could never leave him…

Self-examination like this was difficult for Zuko. Feelings were weakness – that was something drilled into him from childhood. Exploring his feelings for Katara filled him with guilt. How could he strive to make her happy when all he was good at was destroying things? How could he deserve happiness when he was so disgraced?

Katara became excited when they began the last set of switchbacks. In fact, it was almost hard to keep up with her. Katara screamed with joy as they came upon the blind earthbender and the flying lemur companion of the Avatar. The blind earthbender didn't seem terribly excited to see Katara, but, in this case, Zuko decided looks could be deceiving.

The girl's clothes were disheveled, and she looked terribly tired. Her cloudy green eyes were haunting, almost creepy, for her head turned in the direction of a voice, but her eyes never quite made it. "Toph, this is Prince Zuko. Zuko, this is Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom ."

She sneered at him. "Well," she said abrasively, "welcome to the Southern Air Temple, Z."

And that name stuck.

_Part II_

After night had fallen, Zuko lit a fire in the cavernous overhang that Toph had been using as a shelter. From what Zuko had seen, the temple was mostly rubble, but it had a working well, and a fountain in the main courtyard that was filled with rainwater. He hadn't been able to explore the whole complex before night fell, but the way Toph described it, he would probably have a little while.

"They left almost a week ago," the blind girl said, batting Katara's hands away when she tried for the millionth time to straighten the earthbender's messy hair. "Sokka and the general were in a bad way, but by the way you describe it, General Iroh's seen worse."

There was no meat available except what Katara and Zuko had brought, and the blind earthbender was ravenous for meat. "There's a healer's sanctuary that Aang knew of somewhere to the northwest of here," Toph explained, finally succumbing to Katara's comb. "He didn't stay long before leaving me here to wait for you. So it's just been Momo and me for a while."

"If they're not back in a few days," Katara said solemnly, pausing halfway through a massive tangle, "we should probably try to find it. Zuko and I've been seeing more and more Fire Nation soldiers since our escape from Kyoshi. This temple's safe for now…but it's isolated…"

Katara's eyes grew dark as she absently combed her friend's raggedy hair. "How did you even survive, Toph? And why didn't you try to find us?" Katara asked gently. "I thought I'd killed you…"

Zuko was silent as Toph explained how she'd survived. "Well, after you hit me with that water tornado…" then she paused and frowned, turning to land a solid punch on Katara's shoulder. Katara cried out in pain, but looked slightly happier afterwards. "I can only assume that I was too far away and well hidden for the soldiers to find me. When I woke I didn't know where I was, and I was almost too disoriented to 'see.' Appa found me, and Momo fed me…but there were a lot of times I didn't think I was going to make it." She was silent. "I'd lost a lot of blood," she murmured, her hand going to the side of her face where her hair hid an angry scar.

"When I was healed enough, I snuck to the site of the attack and took my pack. For the longest time I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, but one night Appa flipped me onto his saddle and started flying." Her voice became low. "That was the worst part…I can't sense anything in the air, and he wouldn't land. Not until we'd made it to Kyoshi."

She yelped a little when Katara pulled hard on a lock of dirty, matted hair. Zuko was glad it was her, and not him. "Aang wasn't in a good way even after you healed him Katara…something in that ship changed him. Him and Sokka." She sighed. "He said he didn't deserve to be Avatar," Toph confessed. Katara gasped at this, accidentally pulling the blind girl's hair.

"That's crazy!" Katara growled.

"He blames himself for what happened," Toph persisted. "He knows he almost cost everyone their lives…and I don't think he can cope with the guilt…"

Katara and Toph continued to talk, but Zuko drowned out their voices. He had been following Azula and her companions since the incident with Iroh…he knew his sister would be hot on the Avatar's trail, but he hadn't realized the circumstances of their meeting. Had the Avatar really attacked Azula? Had he risked everyone's life in a battle he couldn't possibly win? Taking on Azula was madness. You couldn't hope to beat her, merely survive her – escape her. If this was true, the Avatar had changed greatly from the boy that had asked to be friends…

Toph was curled up with her back to the fire, the flying lemur curled around the blind girl's head. Katara, on the other hand, was staring into the flames with a serious expression clouding her cerulean eyes. As soon as his eyes were locked on her, however, she glanced up sharply and held his gaze. The intensity of the look sent a jolt through his body. What could she be thinking?

With a gentle, though serious voice, she spoke to him. "Aang needs to learn firebending," she said simply. "Will you teach him?"

Zuko felt himself filled with rage at the question. The fire leapt as he growled in a dangerous voice, "No."

Katara sighed then narrowed her eyes. Standing up, she gave him a superior look. "Fine. I will go elsewhere and find Aang a master."

Without another word she folded up her sleeping bag and put it in her pack with a minimal amount of food. Zuko seethed as he watched her, unsure of what to do. How dare she ask him to teach the Avatar firebending?! The only reason he'd ever saved Aang's life was so he could be the one to send Aang to his death – hopefully by his hand. The Avatar was Zuko's enemy, and aside from Azula, the person he hated most. To aid him would be the ultimate treachery to the Fire Nation.

Up until now, he'd walked the fine line of loyalty, justifying helping the Avatar escape on several occasions because of his own desire to turn him in. Zuko would never help that twelve-year-old brat, especially after all the effort he'd expanded trying to capture him.

Zuko watched with fury and disbelief as Katara threw her pack over her shoulder and, without a backward look, headed towards the path down the mountain. Zuko ran to catch up with her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled accusingly, grabbing hold of her hand.

She jerked away from him, her face pink with anger. "I told you! I'm going to find Aang a firebending master!"

Then she turned on him again, her feet moving quickly towards the switchbacks at the top of the peak. "What?" he asked in an angry voice. "By yourself?"

She kept walking.

But he caught up with her again and stepped in her way. "You're just going to leave?" he asked darkly, the rage inside him quieting at the prospect of her actually leaving him.

Katara's face softened. "I promised Aang I would help him become the Avatar – a fully realized Avatar. I promised to help him on his quest. I can't turn my back on that." She paused. "I promised."

Zuko hardened at the word. "You also promised me…" he reminded her in sinister tones.

"I'm not leaving you," she said in a determined voice.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" he bellowed.

Her face contorted in fury. "I'M GOING TO HELP AANG!!!"

Zuko locked eyes and wills with Katara like magnets. Neither had noticed the audience they'd gained several minutes prior.

"Help me what?"

Zuko whirled about, equally as surprised as Katara to see the Avatar, Iroh, and Sokka all standing about with confused expressions. Appa made a growling noise in the uncomfortable silence.

"Aang!" Katara shrieked in delight. "Sokka!" Zuko glared as she dropped her pack on the ground before him and launched herself at the Avatar and her brother. As he watched her embrace them both, Zuko felt a stab of jealousy. She looked happy in a way that he had never seen her – a happiness he could never give her. And she seemed so preoccupied with the Avatar and her brother that she'd lost complete interest in him.

His Uncle Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. "A touching scene, is it not?"

Zuko watched her smiles, her excited tone, and her carefree expression. He'd never seen her so elated. He turned to his uncle, a terrifying look of rage twisting his face. "Hn," he replied, brushing past his uncle and the reunited friends.

_Part IV_

With Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara all back together, Katara felt new rays of hope as she woke that morning. Aang was wide-awake already, badgering Sokka to play a game of Air Ball down in the arena. Toph was always pretty chipper in the morning – if by chipper you meant an unbelievable grouch. It was hard for Katara to see what changes Toph had described in Aang. Had something happened in that week at the herbalist's?

Katara glanced at General Iroh and Prince Zuko, who had separated themselves the rest of the group during the night. Katara suspected General Iroh in Aang's transformation, but without further evidence, Katara was at a loss to explain Aang's lightheartedness. Aside from the fact that Aang was naturally lighthearted.

The relative peace of the morning was suddenly and horrifically broke by an argument that had exploded between Zuko and Iroh. Katara watched in amazement as Zuko completely lost his temper, ferociously burning and incinerating anything offensive in his way.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Zuko raged, slamming his fist into a pile of rubble, which promptly went up in flames.

"Zuko," Iroh began in a calm voice. Katara noted the hard commanding edge on it, though it was subtle. "You do not have to agree with me."

"You_ TRAITOR_!" Zuko accused, his face the picture of fiery rage.

"You and I are both traitors, Zuko," Iroh countered. "There is nothing – not even capturing the Avatar – that will cause my brother to forgive you. He has no compassion."

Zuko attacked a wall next, blowing a hole in it as he fumed. He yelled uncontrollably as he stormed away. Iroh sighed and shook his head at his irate nephew, taking a seat on a large rock and putting a hand over his eyes. No one spoke, but Katara drew the water out of her water skin and doused the prince's fires. Kneeling next to the prince's uncle, she looked into his tired face and asked, "Is everything alright, General Iroh?"

Iroh removed his hand from his eyes and gazed kindly upon Katara. "I fear my nephew has reacted quite hostilely to my decision."

Katara's eyes darted in the direction in which Zuko had stormed off, clouded in confusion. Iroh stoked the fire and began boiling water with a crude pot. "The Avatar was never meant to be anyone's enemy," he began softly. "He was meant to mediate disputes and prevent war, but his purpose is to bring peace, not fight. Bringing balance and harmony to a world fraught with chaos…Aang can do this…" He paused, also looking towards the angry prince. "If he masters firebending by summer's end…"

Realization dawned on Katara. No wonder Zuko had been so angry. "You're going to teach Aang firebending," she said softly.

Iroh smiled, reaching into a bag and pulling out tealeaves. "The herbalist was a marvelous woman…with marvelous tea. I am sad to leave such a delectable collection of teas."

A slow, warm smile formed on Katara's face. "Thank you, General Iroh," she said, placing a hand on his.

He returned her smile with a nod. "Care for some tea, little wanderer?" he called over his shoulder.

Toph stood behind him, her face expressionless as always. "I'll pour my own, thank you," she said in a rough voice Katara knew to be compassionate.

Katara left the two in silence, making her way towards the fountain at the center of the courtyard beyond their encampment. It seemed to have rained recently, for though the fountain didn't work, it was filled with cold, clear water. Katara forgot how clean rain could be this high up in the mountains. She sighed to herself and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Zuko had been more than confusing lately. Ever since that day in Kyoshi he'd been nothing but cruel and cold towards her. She felt like some kind of animal he'd captured in one of his traps, something he was playing with before he would eventually kill. Katara didn't like being toyed with. But she knew how he worried over his uncle's safety, and she'd thought he was upset and taking his fears out on her. She'd borne these fears quite admirably, but Katara wasn't made of tolerance, and Zuko was on his last chance.

How could he be so amorous and so hateful all at once? She thought of the way he'd pinned her to the ground, making her hot with desire before he'd made her promise to never leave him. She knew, deep down, this was the only way he could express any emotions. And she was happy to give him that, if those words meant so much. She'd say them every day…she thought she loved him…

But his refusal to help Aang stung. Katara had responsibilities – responsibilities to the Avatar, to her brother, to her people, and to the world. Aang could save the world, but to do that he needed firebending. Had she been wrong in her judgment of Zuko? Was he not the kind of man she thought?

Katara didn't know. It was impossible to tell. He was changing almost before her eyes. She could still remember the first time she'd met him in the South Pole, how he'd threatened to kill everyone if they didn't had over the Avatar. And now…now he'd saved Aang twice. He'd saved _her_. …He'd_ kissed_ her…

Though confusing, Katara was willing to put up with Zuko's temperament, if only because she really did believe in his good qualities. Perhaps Yue had known what she was doing when she told Katara to be kind to the Fire Prince…perhaps she had known more than she'd told Katara… Could Yue have realized that Katara's kindness would undoubtedly draw out a side of Zuko that Katara could love?

Katara wondered also at how Zuko had reacted when she'd told him she was going to find Aang a firebending master. If she wasn't mistaken, his voice hadn't been so much angry…as fearful… Could he have been afraid she would leave him? Katara knew it was wrong, but she thought to force Zuko into helping by saying she would go and find another, a master, to train Aang. She wouldn't leave him…she wasn't sure she could…

Frowning to herself, Katara skimmed the cool fountain water with her fingertips, swirling the water into little whirlpools. Why had the ancient spirits of the Ocean and Moon not given her information on how to deal with things like this? Waterbending was fine and good, but she could be a real master if she could understand Zuko.

As the water slowed, a reflection appeared beside her own. "Zuko," she said softly.

His face was impassive, unreadable.

She sighed and turned to him. The livid burn over his eye was a deep red. It was the first time Katara really thought about it. Though he was truly a handsome man, the scar would be enough to drive any woman off. And if that didn't drive them off, his cantankerous personality would definitely do it. But Katara didn't see the burn; she just saw what it meant. It was the physical manifestation of his father's cruelty, the reason Zuko himself was filled with guilt and anger, the only thing that kept him from his rightful place as heir to the Fire Nation.

"I lied," she confessed, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

She saw his feet shift.

"I only wanted you to teach Aang firebending. I never would have left you…but I had to help Aang," she continued, tears welling in her eyes.

Of course he may never be able to forgive her for her trickery. She had played his emotions against him exactly as Azula would have done. Could it be possible that Katara was actually crueler than Zuko? She searched his hard, bronze eyes. They betrayed nothing.

"I'm sorry," she finished, the heavy tears trailing down her face.

Katara retreated at his silence, more scared that he would talk than that he wouldn't. Those hands, she thought as he held fast to her. Quick and capable of mass destruction, Zuko's hands were a constant source of surprise to Katara. They could blast through stone and set it aflame, but they could also set her aflame. The thought of his hands on her body…the way they caressed her with experience and lust…the way they teased and controlled… Shivers reverberated down her spine.

But he didn't pull her close or turn her to face him, he just held her wrist firmly in place as he spoke in a low, dangerous whisper. "I told you that you could never leave me," he began. "Don't forget."

"I'm not a possession, Zuko," she replied softly, still not able to face him.

The pressure on her wrist increased just slightly, and she could almost feel his possessive smile, the one that both scared and aroused her. "Nevertheless…" he threatened. After a moment he released her from his grasp, and Katara shivered at his retreating footsteps.

_Part V_

Toph had almost immediately recognized the difference in Aang's attitude. When he had left the Southern Air Temple he had been beating himself up over his actions two weeks in the past. It seemed he'd entered a state of guilt so severe perhaps not even Katara (whose kind words were usually just the trick) could talk him out of it. But when he'd returned to the Southern Air Temple the night before he'd been relatively normal. He'd laughed and been his fancy-free airbending self.

With a frown she sipped her tea. Listening and waiting…she knew how to do that. Eventually she would know the truth of what had happened…why Aang had gone to battle Azula, what had happened on that ship, and how he got back to his old self. She suspected the man in front of her.

Iroh was an interesting character. Along with her blindness came a host of other abilities. Extra-sensitive earthbending was one of them. The ability to memorize voices was another. But the ability to assess an enemy, and to judge a person's strengths and weaknesses, was something Toph had to learn on her own. Toph had learned the hard way about what was on the inside of most people – weakness. And sometimes evil. Iroh was neither of these things, though pinning exactly what he was had become difficult. A wise old man in the mountains was the first side she'd met. But a cunning strategist and a kindly friend were faces of his multifaceted personality.

The incident with Zuko had spoken volumes… Toph reached out to pour herself another cup and paused. Zuko was coming this way, she could tell by his weight and walking – well, stalking – pattern. She stood and straightened her skirt.

"I think I should find something to do," she told him cryptically. Then she brushed past Zuko and caught his shoulder. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Z! I'm blind you know!"

Smirking at his speechless anger, she walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Part I_

Katara had not been in favor of staying and training in the Southern Air Temple. They had several factors working against them – including the isolation from food. But it wasn't only that. If they needed to practice waterbending or earthbending, they had to fly down on Appa to a servable river or patch of land. Flying bison were quite visible despite cloud coverage, so that meant they'd have to travel during nighttime hours. They might be spending nights out in the open as well…

The only good thing Katara could see about the Southern Air Temple was how defensible it was. If there was an enemy they either couldn't get to you or you could see them before they did – and with a flying bison they could escape safely within a moment's notice. Katara had voiced her opinions, but they had fallen on deaf ears. So she had quit complaining and dealt with the difficulties of the Southern Air Temple.

Currently, Katara was standing knee-deep in chilly (though pleasant) river water, attempting to instruct Aang in some of the techniques she'd learned recently. Though she was in her underclothes she didn't feel self-conscious or uncomfortable – Sokka was her brother, Toph was blind, Aang had seen her before, Iroh was old, and Zuko…well, Zuko was staring… Katara was determined to ignore Zuko for a while, give him space and time like Iroh had suggested.

"That's good, Aang!" she exclaimed, turning her attention to her pupil. Aang beamed, showing her the series of icicles he'd formed.

Though she had only instructed him twice since they had begun training a week and a half ago, Aang already had a good concept of almost all the techniques Katara knew. It was more and more difficult for her to teach him anything. She knew it was the same with Toph – who mostly relaxed on the sidelines during these kinds of training sessions. Even if Aang masters the techniques, Katara reminded herself, he still needs a lot of practice.

And firebending wasn't exactly going well. Aang had a bit of a complex about using fire. She remembered not long ago he'd been excited at the prospect, but after accidentally burning her while training with Jeong Jeong, he'd vowed never to bend fire ever again. That was, of course, impossible – he could never be the Avatar if he never learned firebending. And Katara had a nasty suspicion that he would really need it. Azula and Ozai…they terrified her…

They had taken a break for lunch, and Katara put on her robes and leggings after bending the water off her undergarments. It was getting a little warm down in the lowlands – it always seemed chilly up on the peaks of the Patola Mountain Ridge where the Southern Air Temple was located. For a moment, it struck Katara as odd that she should consider today a normal day. After all, who would have thought that Aang and Zuko could ever even look at each other without fighting? Katara reconsidered – technically they were sparring, and Zuko was pretty much kicking Aang's butt with firebending.

Iroh had been an amazing teacher. He was exactly what Katara envisioned as a master for Aang. He was patient and knowledgeable, and even slipped in positive reinforcement once in a while. She watched Aang and Zuko training under Iroh for a little while longer before she went downstream.

"Katara! Wait!"

She paused as Sokka ran to catch up with her. He had a troubled look on his face, and it seemed to Katara as if he was actually serious…for once. They picked their way downstream in silence, Sokka not making any attempt at conversation and Katara waiting for him to say what he needed. He hadn't spoken much since his return – Katara noticed he watched her closely, however.

Finally, he looked at her and scratched the back of his neck. "You've gotten a lot stronger, you know," he commented. She had told Aang, Toph, and Sokka about her experience with Tui and La, though she hadn't spoken with Sokka privately about Princess Yue.

"It's all a little overwhelming still," Katara explained. "But with all I know, Aang is sure to be a true waterbending master in no time."

Sokka nodded.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara knew her brother better than he thought. And she knew that look on his face – the look that meant a thousand and one things were going through his mind.

He shrugged, trying to play it off as insignificant. "I dunno, you just seem different, that's all."

Katara bowed her head a little. "I went through a lot trying to get you and Aang back. Traveling with Prince Zuko and General Iroh…and thinking I'd killed Toph…"

Sokka seemed to disagree. "I don't think that's it, Katara." Then he paused. "What exactly happened while you were traveling with Zuko and Iroh?" he asked her point blank.

"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise. "I told you what happened. I healed Zuko and Iroh and went off to find you."

"I know," Sokka said a little impatiently. "But how did you convince them to do it? I mean, I know Zuko wants to turn in Aang to the Fire Nation, but he didn't need to bring you to do that. Why would they want one of the Avatar's friends around, making things difficult for them?"

Katara had wondered this herself a few times. She had figured they'd done it out of some warped sense of honor. Since she'd saved them, they at least had to give her the opportunity to get killed trying to save Aang. "Iroh made the decision," Katara confessed, her eyes focused on the sand at her feet. "Zuko wanted to desert me at the cave…but Iroh was the one that allowed me to come along."

Sokka frowned at the water. They'd stopped and sat on a large boulder. The river lapped at the underside of the rock, and they could only just barely see Aang practicing waterbending, and Zuko and Iroh sparring. "I don't trust Zuko," Sokka said finally. "But his uncle…he's different. I can't ever tell what he is thinking. …And he helped Aang a lot at the herbalist's…" His thoughts drowned into silence and rushing water.

"I know what you mean," Katara agreed.

For a moment she considered telling Sokka about possibly trying to get Zuko and Iroh to help overthrow the Fire Nation. The more she thought about her plan the more she thought it would work. But it hinged on the fact that Zuko could betray his father…his country… Katara didn't know if he could. He still yearned more than anything to be accepted by his father. But surely even he realized his father's insanity. And the insanity of this war.

"Sokka," Katara began, trying to change the subject. He grunted at her. "I have to tell you something," she continued, looking his way with a sideways glance. "But it's kind of…delicate." She paused again. "And private. I would have told you earlier, but I didn't want other people to hear."

He cocked his head in curiosity. "Princess Yue mentioned you…when I had that vision," she said softly.

Sokka's face became a blank, but the pain in his eyes was apparent. Katara stepped off the rock and looked her brother kindly. Their matching eyes met. "She says she can hear you," Katara whispered. "And she loves you."

She left her brother alone for a while.

_Part II_

The tempting sway of Katara's hips was particularly irresistible that night. It was usually about that time Zuko found it most difficult to resist temptation. After a long, stressful day of helping Uncle Iroh to train the Avatar and actually getting sparring in, all he wanted was to feel something. Katara made him feel something. She was the only one that ever had.

The reason why she was particularly irresistible that night was because she and Aang had been training with waterbending…and Katara was only in her underclothes. Her very brief underclothes. He had a perfect memory of her toned muscles moving sinuously under her smooth, rich skin. The water sliding down her back and stomach reminded him painfully of the day he'd run into her bathing…

He watched her with hooded eyes from his secluded campfire. Her eyes glistened in the light of the fire, and her bell-like laugh echoed through the cavern. Then Sokka turned to him with a brief glare before returning to the conversation. Yes, Sokka was mistrustful of Zuko, and didn't even pretend to like him. This suited Zuko fine, he wasn't interested in Sokka…

As the night dragged on, the four companions brought out their sleeping furs and fell asleep. All, Zuko noticed, with the exception of Katara. She moved restlessly in her bag before sitting up and catching Zuko's eyes. She held his gaze for a long time, staring across the fire into his thoughts. For a moment he felt as if she really could read every thought in his head. Then she drew her brows together and turned away from him, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Zuko sighed and turned back to his fire. Iroh had gone to sleep hours ago. Zuko knew he should sleep, too, but he couldn't. He kept on thinking about the future, what would happen when the Avatar opposed his father... What would happen when the Avatar opposed Azula… It didn't seem possible that the boy could ever master firebending. He was afraid of the element. Zuko's hand went to his scar. The Avatar had a reason to be scared. But he couldn't allow that fear to control him.

And if the Avatar _DID_ defeat Zuko's father and sister? Then what? It wasn't exactly as if Zuko could go home. Another in the royal family would claim the title Fire Lord…though it would probably cause a civil war. After Azula there was no one with a direct right to the Burning Throne. With Iroh disgraced and Zuko banished, if Ozai and Azula fell, no one would have a concrete right to the throne. Zuko bit out a growl at the thought of his nation at war with itself. It would be absolute chaos. The Fire Nation might never recover. But if Iroh could find a way to regain his honor…or if Zuko could find a way to be pardoned… In any case, neither was particularly likely.

A shadow passed across his peripheral vision, and Zuko turned to see Katara's empty bag. He rose immediately and followed in the direction of the rogue shadow. As he entered the courtyard where the well and fountain were, he saw Katara's silhouetted form racing down the deserted passageways of the Southern Air Temple. Following Katara, Zuko noticed how bright it was out – the moon was nearly full.

Katara was standing in the wind, facing the moon with her hands hanging at her sides. For a while, Zuko just watched her – watched the way the wind moved her hair and robes, watched how the moon lit her skin, watched how she turned to him with big, glowing, blue eyes.

She smiled sadly, apprehensively approaching him. "The moon is reaching fullness," she stated plainly. "It's difficult for me to sleep during this phase." Then she paused and bowed her head. "Are you truly not able to forgive me, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko frowned. No. He wasn't. Like his father and sister, forgiveness wasn't in his nature. To forgive would be weakness.

She took his frown as her answer and nodded. "I see… Then we have a problem," she solemnly told him.

He snorted in derision, leaning against a wall of rock and crossing his arms. "Oh? And what might that be?" He thought about calling her a peasant.

Her shadowy eyes were a color of midnight blue as she looked at the ground. She seemed unable, or maybe just unwilling, to look at him. Finally, her face painted with pain, she gently unfolded his arms and put her hands on his chest, leaning against him. "Because I think I love you."

And the only forgiveness he could give her was to grasp her shoulders harshly and seal his lips to hers. One of her hands slid to the back of his neck as she kissed him frantically, anxiously. Zuko crushed her shoulders with his fingers, the only way he could control himself from taking her right then. She would have five fingered bruises in the morning. But bruises would heal just as easily as she had healed her own betrayal. What words to say to him! She loved him? How could she? Why?

Zuko didn't care as her soft body melted against his, her warm lips moving to his jaw and neck. A deep growl escaped his throat when her foot rubbed against his ankle and calf. A vision of her feet crossed behind his back as he drove into her flashed in his mind, and he struggled with himself to keep control. Instead he slid his free hand down her backside and brought her right thigh up against his hip. Moaning in return, Katara seared him with kisses until Zuko almost felt defeated.

At the same time he felt the victor as he reached under Katara's robes and found her breasts bare. Blatantly staring, he exposed one of her perfect nipples, bringing his mouth to it. She gasped on contact, arching into him and gripping his shoulders. He had never tasted any nectar so sweet as her skin, nor heard anything more musical than her aroused sighs.

He turned swiftly and pinned her against the wall. Both were breathing heavily, their chests moving as one. Zuko rested his temple on the top of her head, drawing her into his arms. Now was not the time nor place to let that go any further. In his own way, he had forgiven her. And she had given so much to him. _I think I love you… _ The words echoed softly in her voice.

For a long time he held her, pinned to the wall, breathing together. The passion and desire that filled him was nearly unbearable as he pulled away and looked into her starry eyes. "I'll never leave you," she whispered. "I need you, Zuko."

Zuko continued to hold her, pressing her against the wall. It was as gentle as he could be…

_Part III_

It was an early morning for Toph. She found herself unable to sleep last night – what with all the commotion. Not that anyone else really noticed. But even the slightest vibrations of feet could wake Toph when she was focusing. Even in sleep, up in the Patola Peaks , Toph had reached out with her element to detect enemy movement. She could possibly be their only warning if someone discovered their whereabouts. Well, she had woken at the sound of Katara's footsteps and paid them no mind, but when they were joined by a certain fiery Fire Prince's footsteps – _THAT_ was when she took notice.

At first she couldn't be sure if it was a coincidence, but Zuko followed the same path Katara took to one of the temple's overlooks. Of course, she couldn't hear words being spoken, but Toph couldn't think of any other thing they could be doing so close together…other than kissing… At first the prospect had bothered Toph, but then she thought to all the time that Zuko and Katara had been forced to spend together…and the angry fight they'd had when Aang arrived…and the infinite patience Katara extended in the way of the Fire Prince… Toph didn't care about relationships or boys or dating or marriage. Actually, she more or less detested the whole institution of marriage. But she had found it in herself to care about this.

Katara was her friend. Sure they'd had differences, but Katara was like family now. Katara, Aang, and Sokka were all her family. Even Momo was beginning to grow on her. Toph didn't relish the thought of her friend being hurt – nothing good could ever come of a relationship with Zuko. He was selfish, possessive, arrogant, vicious, insensitive, angry, and a prince of the Fire Nation. How could anything have even started between Katara and Zuko? Had Katara just seen something that needed to be healed?

They were almost perfect polar opposites. Where Zuko was rude and heartless, Katara was kind and full of compassion. Where Zuko was aggressive and violent, Katara was peaceful and sensitive. Zuko didn't care for people, and Katara didn't have an intolerant bone in her body – save people from the Fire Nation. …And pirates… But, not only that, the elements of Fire and Water – which Zuko and Katara personified almost perfectly – were complete opposites. Fire destroyed where Water healed. Fire emptied where Water filled.

So how did they end up, on the Southern Air Temple's eastern overlook, kissing? The mystery continued to elude Toph. As did sleep. So she lowered her stone tent – mostly set up for warmth – and took some fruit out of a basket for breakfast. She wasn't the first up. In fact, Iroh was moving about his fire. Toph suspected he was making tea.

"Little traveler," he called out to her. "Will you not join me this fine morning for a cup of tea? It is most delicious."

He had taken to calling her 'little traveler' because of their encounter in the mountains two months back. The nickname made her smile. On the inside. Toph shrugged and Iroh worried over the tealeaves. Zuko's heartbeat steadily on the ground – he was sound asleep. Everyone was sound asleep.

Taking a seat next to General Iroh, Toph sipped her tea in early morning silence. She still had a lot of issues to consider – the least of which being Katara and Zuko. As if they were the center of her select universe…

Iroh began to chuckle. "What?" Toph snapped.

"I was only imagining what I would have thought thirty years ago if I had known I would end up camping with the Avatar, two Southern Water Tribe children, and a crabby earthbender," he mused.

"I prefer cantankerous," she mumbled.

Iroh chuckled again, pouring himself another cup of tea. "Touché, my little traveler. Touché."

The tea was a little sour for her taste, and she said as much, and a general wake-up time was decided upon when Aang began bugging Sokka to play Air Ball. The usual early morning chaos was replaced by early morning training, which was in turn replaced by lunch and then afternoon training. Night descended again…and the whole process was repeated.

_Part IV_

Things went on like this for quite a while. For almost a month and a half Aang was trained by four of the finest benders the Kingdoms had to offer. And for almost a month and a half Aang made the most startling jumps in water-, earth-, and firebending. Toph found it amazing how fast the Avatar could learn, how hard he could push himself, and how determined he was. Toph didn't think she would have had it within herself to become disciplined in all four bending techniques before her thirteenth birthday – which was weeks away.

But for all Aang's training, and all the benders' instructions, they were still no closer to deciding what was to be done about the forthcoming comet. The general plan was the stop Ozai and the Fire Nation from harnessing the power of the comet, but the whole free (and not so free) world was attempting to do that. Toph realized that only Aang could put in motion a strike so effective as to stop the Fire Nation dead in their tracks. But how?

The summer nights were warm atop the Southern Air Temple – warm, but not hot. Still, a fire was needed for food and light, and tonight everyone was sitting around a central fire pit. Somehow the two had become one over the last month and a half. Toph was seated between Iroh and Katara, drinking tea and suffering Katara's attentions. That meant her hair was getting pulled.

Iroh, who was more or less the leader-by-seniority of the mismatched troupe, was visibly serious and disturbed that night. He was brooding, which Toph knew to be unlike him. And his tea was virtually untouched. He had made a special trip to the herbalist's for that tea. He absolutely adored it. Toph frowned – not just because Katara had just successfully unknotted a particularly fickle hair-rat.

As the leader, everyone became quiet when Iroh spoke. He did so slowly and calmly, but the sense of urgency behind his voice was apparent. "Sozin's Comet comes at the end of summer, according to the astrologers of the Fire Nation," he began. "If we do not have a plan to stop Ozai and Azula…peace will never exist…"

The knowledge had been there, but to vocalize everyone's fears so clearly and plainly made the realization so much more terrifying. Toph felt Katara shift behind her, blissfully setting aside the blind girl's hair.

"We have a chance if we can get the Avatar into the Fire Nation," Iroh continued, his voice low, conspiratorial. "But we only have a few weeks to do so. Remaining undetected may be the bigger issue." Iroh stood up and began pacing as he spoke. "The Fire Nation is efficient, a machine oiled by years of experience in warfare. We've dealt with uprisings, saboteurs, assassins, and invasions. If there was a point in time when the Fire Nation could have been defeated, it is fifty years passed." Toph could feel the uneasiness in his steps, and hear it in his voice. "Nevertheless," Iroh murmured, "if we do nothing, the peace that is so needed will be destroyed."

The wind echoing through the air temple caverns was the only sound.

"What if…" Katara began softly. Then she shifted uncomfortably again behind Toph. Toph wished for a moment that she could see Katara's face. "Second to the Avatar, who does Fire Lord Ozai hate most in the world?"

"Well, me," Iroh answered.

"And if Zuko was to turn in both you and Aang, do you think Ozai might restore his title?" she inquired.

There was another silence, in which Zuko perked up from his normal detached, fireside manner.

"Hear me out," Katara pled. "If Zuko turned in you and Aang, not only would he regain his honor, but he would be the Fire Prince again, the rightful heir to the Burning Throne," she reasoned. "So that gets Aang and General Iroh within relative distance of Ozai and Azula around the time of the comet. Once Zuko is inside the palace, he can get a few select warriors in key positions at the right time, and we would be able to attack Ozai and Azula when and where they least expect it."

Katara fell silent.

"He won't take the bait," Zuko said harshly. "He would never forgive me. He would never believe me."

Iroh grunted. "Maybe not. But he doesn't have to forgive you to restore you, Zuko. Katara's right – I'm the perfect bait. If it was just Aang he might see through a trap. But he hates me with blinding fury. Blinding…" he murmured.

"If you're visibly public about turning in your uncle and the Avatar," Katara said to Zuko, "then your father will be pressured politically to restore your title. Aang and Iroh would already be in the castle, and a few people could infiltrate with your assistance."

Toph could tell Zuko was hesitant. If this didn't work, he would die, and would have killed his only hope for reclaiming his birthright. But it would be difficult – his father would never trust him, but political pressure might force his hand. Toph knew about political pressure, for her father was a political figure that was able to apply pressure.

"We should return to Kyoshi," Zuko said quietly. Toph felt Katara jump slightly. "My sister will be searching for me elsewhere by now, and a small fleet will have been left behind."

Iroh made a disgruntled sound, but did not voice his concerns.

"We need to alert the leaders of Ba Sing Se, Omashu, the Water Tribes…" Sokka said, his first comment of the night. His voice was made of stone, a tone Toph hadn't heard before. "They know about the comet, but if they think the Avatar has been captured they'll launch a rescue mission."

No one spoke up. "Well, if no one else volunteers, I guess it'll be me," Sokka grumbled.

Toph snorted. "You won't be much use in the Fire Nation," she snapped.

"Hey!" he cried. "I resent that!"

Toph shrugged. "Well I'm in for a breakout. If Z can get us in, I'll get Aang out."

"Me, too," Katara added quietly.

"Me, too," a great, booming voice said from the entrance of the cavern.


	8. Chapter Eight

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Part I_

To Katara, Jeong Jeong had always looked kind of like a scarred catfish. His long, bleach white whiskers and tuft of hair did nothing to dissuade her from the slightly comical vision. But his serious, darkened face belied his enlightened status as a premier firebender. He was the infamous "First Deserter" of the Fire Nation army, a great admiral, and one of the finest tactical minds in history. Now he was a fugitive – like Zuko and Iroh. Katara's heart had been softened towards him, as he revealed to her a certain envy of her waterbending ability to heal.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong?" General Iroh gasped in an awestruck whisper.

Toph had jumped to her feet, radiating anger and surprise. "Who are you?! How did you get here?!"

"Calm down, Toph," Aang calmed her softly, standing as well. "This is Admiral Jeong Jeong. He's a friend." Aang gazed in awe at the elderly admiral, who strode brazenly into the large enclosure.

Toph sank sulkily into her seat. But Katara wondered, too. How had he found them? How did he get here without Toph's extra-sensory detection?

"It's been a long time, Iroh," Admiral Jeong Jeong said with a bow.

"Yes," Iroh replied, bowing in turn. "A very long time, Admiral. Though, if you don't mind me asking," he added, "what are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

Jeong Jeong snorted disdainfully and took a seat and a slice of meat from the fire. "I had a vision that I should come here," he replied, taking a large bite of meat in his teeth and sighing. "So I flew."

"You what?" Aang asked, his eyes darkening in question.

Jeong Jeong took another bite before answering. "I heard the only way to get to the Southern Air Temple was to fly. My glider is outside. An amazing contraption…"

"So how come I couldn't sense your landing?" Toph grumbled in a low voice.

With an absent shrug, Jeong Jeong said, "Maybe it's because you're blind."

Angrily, Katara saw the telltale signs of Toph's earthbending when her foot smoothed over the ground. Jeong Jeong leapt to his feet as a chunk of earth erupted where he had been sitting.

"Toph!" Katara cried, knowing the blind girl's short temper and Jeong Jeong's superior abilities were sure way to spell disaster.

Jeong Jeong's face contorted. "I guess you're not as blind as you appear, girl," he murmured. "Still, don't start fights you can't finish."

Toph grinned dangerously, jutting out her chin. "Anytime, anywhere, old man," she replied, hands poised for destruction in front of her.

"Oh, no, no, no," Aang said, leaping to his feet. He stood in front of Toph and bowed profusely to Jeong Jeong. "She doesn't mean that, Jeong Jeong."

"Don't I?" Toph growled under her breath.

"She's just grumpy, that's all!" Aang explained, trying to sound lighthearted. "It's past her bedtime…she didn't know who you were…um…" He foundered for words. "Let's just start over again. Toph, this is Master Jeong Jeong," Aang said in a rushed voice, pushing Toph in front of him and manhandling her arm out in a friendly gesture. "Jeong Jeong, this is Toph Bei Fong."

Without offering Jeong Jeong a chance to shake her hand, Toph wrenched her arm from Aang and stormed away, enclosing herself within a stone teepee. Katara sighed, and the tense atmosphere of the cavern weighed down on the whole party.

Then, out of the blue in an easygoing voice, General Iroh asked, "Would you like some tea, Admiral?"

There was a brief moment of continued uncomfortable silence before Jeong Jeong nodded and sat again beside Iroh to take his tea. Katara breathed another sigh of relief. Eventually she fell into her sleeping furs after talking late into the night with Aang, Jeong Jeong, Iroh, and Zuko about what Jeong Jeong had heard over his travels. They spoke of the plan to get Zuko into good standing within the Fire Nation, and how he was to sneak Katara and Toph into the capitol. They also agreed that Jeong Jeong would accompany the girls into the Fire Nation, and assist with Aang's escape. Between Jeong Jeong and Iroh's knowledge of the Fire Nation, Katara was bursting with hope for their plan. Toph's reaction to Jeong Jeong – and vice versa – was a little disturbing to her, but Toph could get used to it.

_Part II_

Sokka left the next day with ten destinations he had to reach within the next several weeks. If he didn't get the Avatar's message to Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and both Water Tribes they wouldn't be able to ready their troops for the time when the Avatar would need them most. Katara hugged her older brother warmly before he left atop Appa. He had a long, important, solitary journey in front of him, and though Toph had diminished his importance, Sokka's mission was invaluable. If the Earth and Water peoples could create a formidable force to oppose the Fire Nation, then it was possible for Aang to trap the Fire Nation army between him and his allies. Aang would be the hammer, and the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes would be the anvil.

Aang's separation from Appa was just as touching as Katara's from Sokka. Though the two were loath to part, Aang realized the necessity, and sent his friend away on the long journey. Katara noticed that Aang had taken on a more serious countenance since Jeong Jeong had spoken last night. He looked determined and solemn as he slunk down to the Air Ball arena with Momo chattering on his shoulder. Katara considered following him, but she decided to give the Avatar a few moments by himself.

Toph was still holed up in her stone teepee when Katara knocked. She hadn't been able to get the girl to say goodbye to Sokka, and she was sure by now Toph regretted her anger.

"Go away!"

Or perhaps not. Katara sighed at Zuko's chuckle. She had an idea that he had quite enjoyed the conflict between Toph and Jeong Jeong last night. He smirked at Katara as she attempted once again to talk to Toph.

"Come on, Toph," Katara said gently. "You can't stay in there forever."

Katara knew that Toph needed someone to make an attempt to get her. Toph's pride wouldn't allow herself to come out voluntarily. Katara would keep on the blind girl until she came out. Katara could be just as stubborn as the earthbender if she wanted.

"Toph," Katara continued, leaning against the girl's teepee and sinking to the ground. "He landed in a tree. His glider landed in a tree, that's why you didn't sense him last night."

The stone teepee zipped into the ground. Katara lost her balance and nearly fell on her companion. "He what?" Toph growled, her hands clenched into angry fists.

Katara smoothed the dirt off of her leggings and nodded. "He landed in the tree and listened to our conversation from there. He wasn't on the ground until he spoke. No one can blame you for not sensing him," Katara said in a soothing voice.

A brief smile flickered in the corners of Toph's mouth. Then she put her usual frown on and said, "I should have sensed the tree's weight shift."

Katara smiled. She knew that Toph's anger originated from her inability to forgive herself. She kept her pride and sanity with the fact that her senses were just as perfect – if not more so – as actual sight. Jeong Jeong's appearance had jarred her universe, and his offhand comment had fueled her ire. When Katara had seen the weather-beaten glider in the tree that morning, she had understood Jeong Jeong's cool demeanor. He was embarrassed to have landed in a tree, and snapping at Toph was only natural. No one had spoken of it after Iroh's initial reaction.

"What a wonderful place to store your glider, Admiral Jeong Jeong," he'd said humorously earlier that morning. Zuko let out a short bark of laughter before Jeong Jeong glared. Jeong Jeong's aloof expression had said it all.

Katara took Toph with her down to the Air Ball arena. Aang sat on one of the raised poles with his head hanging low. Katara's eyes lowered in compassion. Toph frowned uneasily when Katara leapt from pole to pole – nearly losing her balance once – to get to Aang. Toph milled about on the sidelines, unwilling to move onto the poles.

"Aang," Katara said softly, sitting on a pole across the saddened Avatar. He looked up at her and managed a smile.

"Hey, Katara," he sighed. "Wanna play some Air Ball?"

It was half-hearted, but Katara smiled anyway. "No," she replied. "I'm afraid I won't be much of a player."

Aang shrugged.

"Aang," Katara began again, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aang replied untruthfully.

"Are you worried about Sokka?"

"Of course!" Aang replied. "But it's not that."

Katara's eyes widened in realization. Though Aang himself had said it was the only way, even he was having second thoughts and fears about going into the Fire Nation with Zuko and Iroh. His first two imprisonments by the Fire Nation had been relatively short. But he would have to stay imprisoned for almost a month before Katara and Toph rescued him.

"Aang," Katara whispered softly. "Zuko's not like Azula. He's not going to let anything happen to you."

Pain filled Aang's eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"For what?"

"For getting you into this…for attacking Azula… I never told you."

Katara put her hand over her heart. "You don't have to apologize to me, Aang."

"I do," he replied. "It's my fault…but going with Zuko will make it right once and for all."

Katara slept fitfully that night. The next morning they would come down from the temple and journey, one last time, to Kyoshi.

_Part III_

He could not think of Katara. No matter what, he could not think of Katara. But every time she brushed her hair away from her face, or knelt over the fire, or simply smiled, Zuko couldn't help but think about Katara. About her smooth skin and forgiving eyes, her swaying hips and plump lips. Once he was tempted to accost her when she went down to a river to gather water. But he stayed in his seat and tried to think of everything that wasn't Katara.

The problem was, even when she wasn't touching him or near to him, she always offered him a special look, a kind look, or smiled demurely, secretively. He couldn't ignore her and think about the problem at hand. She was always there in the background. In the foreground, however, were Jeong Jeong and Aang. Jeong Jeong had taken over Aang's training, and the Avatar was improving firebending in leaps and bounds. Zuko took lessons with Jeong Jeong at times, and the training was strenuous even for him. The Avatar was an apt pupil, and seemed to have a natural knack for fire – despite his innate fear of it. Perhaps it was just Jeong Jeong's expert tutelage.

Their pace to the port was far from leisurely, but they didn't make as much haste as Zuko and Katara had. While it had taken Zuko and Katara only a few days, it would take the larger group a week. It was a valuable week, however, for Zuko learned many mannerisms that would help him to manipulate the Fire Lord's council members. With Jeong Jeong's assistance, Zuko would have them singing any tune he wanted.

"Appeal to their pride, appeal to their greed, and the Fire Council will give you whatever you want," Jeong Jeong had said, traveling between Zuko and Iroh one afternoon.

Though Zuko had taken this advice to heart and thought about it for hours in terms of what the Fire Council would have to do for him, he had, at the same time, only half heard it. Katara and the Avatar were sharing a private moment on the road ahead of them. It was a private moment that somehow struck a chord of jealousy in Zuko.

It might not have bothered him – in fact, it might not have even occurred to him to think of the Avatar as competition – if it hadn't been for the blind little earthbending wench. Oh, how he hated her blunt, vicious, relentless attitude. She steadfastly refused to call him anything but 'Z,' which made his blood boil almost as much as when Azula called him 'Zuzu.' She never took a moment's respite from her snide, sarcastic remarks. What especially bothered him was her apparent bond with his uncle. Her rude comments made him laugh. She could be as vulgar and insensitive as humanly possible and still earn a chuckle out of Iroh.

One early morning, as Iroh and Jeong Jeong spoke in private, Zuko was glaring at Katara and the Avatar as they practiced waterbending. They were stripped down to their underclothes, pushing a large stream of water between them, and Katara had a content smile on her face as she and the Avatar laughed and joked. The blind, evil little earthbender raised a pillar of earth and sat next to him, a cruel smirk on her lips.

"He loves her you know," she said lightly, twirling a trio of rocks over her fingers. "Madly."

"Shut up, wench," Zuko snapped, glaring uselessly at her. She might be a great earthbender, but she was still blind, and his hateful looks were lost on her.

She shrugged. "I mean, I guess it comes down to what you can offer her, Z. Aang is the Avatar. He can give her the world. You can't even give her the Fire Nation."

She raised a wall of rock to deflect his volcanic outburst of fire. She laughed, bending the earth beneath his feet to trip him up as he went after her again. However, her words struck a certain truth. Aang was the Avatar. He could give her the world. And Zuko couldn't even give her the Fire Nation – not even if he reclaimed his birthright. The thought haunted him. The Avatar was free to love Katara. Zuko wasn't even free to love himself.

But she had said the words. She said she loved him. She said she'd never leave him. She needed him, wanted him. Promises…she promised him. And he believed her. Or wanted to believe her. The truth was Zuko didn't know what would happen when he reached the Fire Nation with Iroh and the Avatar. His father could kill him on sight. The Fire Council might not accept him as the traitor-turned-patriot. He could fail utterly, getting his uncle and the Avatar killed in the process. And then where would Katara be? Or he could succeed with the Fire Council and his father, but not be able to sneak Katara, Jeong Jeong, and Toph into the Fire Nation. The plan could go wrong so many ways; it relied so heavily on whether he succeeded or not, if he could pull it off at all.

Nevertheless, they would reach the port soon, and they would sail to Kyoshi Island. Once more to Kyoshi, and then to the Fire Nation after three years of exile. There he would die or succeed. In three days they would be on Kyoshi…he hoped they could find a ship with a gullible captain. He hoped Azula wouldn't be there. He hoped he could pull this all off. He hoped…Katara would always stay with him as she promised.

Zuko closed his eyes to the sea breeze. He could smell the salt. He stole a glance at Katara, and saw her face was lit with anticipation. She always glowed at sea. She turned to him, and for a moment he held her gaze. Her face was unreadable, and her bottom lip trembled slightly. Then she looked back towards the sea, and the ragtag group of traitors and enemies boarded an Earth Kingdom trade ship to Kyoshi.

They had taken two cabins – the earthbender and Katara shared a room with two other women, while Jeong Jeong, Iroh, the Avatar, and Zuko himself took a cabin down the narrow halls of the Earth Kingdom ship. Trade was heavy due to the severe needs of western Kyoshi islanders after the hurricane weeks earlier. Food storehouses and granaries had been utterly destroyed. Passenger space was limited; otherwise, Zuko would have preferred not to be in such close confines with the Avatar. Though Aang spent most of his time with Katara and Toph on deck. The bratty little earthbender was easily seasick, and apparently completely blind on a wooden ship out at sea.

Zuko had taken to prowling the deck late at night, subconsciously hoping that Katara would show up. It was late in the night when she finally did, sneaking like a thief to the starboard railing. Her hair was feathery and loose in the sea breeze. She was quite picturesque. "You shouldn't be out here," he growled softly, taking an opportunity to surprise and frighten her.

She jumped, turning on him aggressively. Her hard eyes melted when she saw his face. "I know," she said simply. Then, dangling her fingers over the side of the ship, she gave him a sidelong glance and asked, "Were you looking for me?"

Zuko stiffened. "No."

She shrugged. "I was looking for you," she replied softly.

Zuko closed his eyes and berated himself. How she could so easily expose herself to him, no shame in showing her feelings, he would never know. But her heart was bare to him if he cared to look. And he did, but sometimes he couldn't force himself to face her. He was a traitor when he cared for her heart.

And he was a traitor when he touched her face. And he was a traitor when he pulled her softly to him. And he was a traitor when he kissed her, brushed her lips with infinite tenderness.

She turned her face from him, her bottom lip trembling. He'd never seen her cry, and she was trying her damnedest not to then. And to her credit she didn't, though Zuko felt as if she had. "I hate it when you do that," she murmured into his chest. "I hate it."

Zuko felt his shoulders stiffen. She looked at him harshly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I imagine you care when you kiss me like that," she told him. Then, bracing her hands against his chest, she stood on her toes and kissed his bottom lip, running her tongue along it softly, nibbling at it carefully. Zuko fought the urge to grab her, pull her against him and make her squirm. But this was how she wanted to say goodbye, so he let her. He never let her have anything; he was selfish. But he would give her this.

So he held her gently, like that night so long ago in the cave, and she kissed him like a butterfly. Her lips trailed down his neck, tickling him into a fever. Finally she hung limply against him, her body shivering like a fall leaf. Her arms clung around his neck as she breathed deeply into his chest. Zuko even allowed himself to run his hands through her loosened hair.

"Don't die," she whispered quietly, almost like the wind. "Don't die. I don't know what I'd do…"

He couldn't even promise her that he wouldn't. He just held her. Perhaps he needed it more than she did. He had this foreboding feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her for a very long time. Maybe ever. But if he could give her just a few gentle kisses, then maybe it would be okay.

_Part IV_

Toph was miserable at sea, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't as bad as flying, where she was completely blind. But at least she wasn't sick to her stomach atop Appa. When they finally landed in Kyoshi, Toph vowed to never take the earth for granted again. There were dry, hopeful farewells all around – well, not all the way around – and the Avatar and Iroh left in chains in the direction of a heavy, battle class Fire Nation ship. Though Toph knew she would see Iroh, Aang, and even Prince Zuko again, she knew the next few weeks would be among the most difficult in her life.

Toph, Jeong Jeong, and Katara stayed as far away from the scene at the docks as possible. They couldn't afford to be seen when Zuko made his move – in no way could they be connected with the young prince. So they hid in a cave on the outskirts of the port town where Aang, Sokka, and Katara had hidden before.

The past week had afforded Toph a chance to get used to the idea of traveling with Jeong Jeong and Katara. Katara and she had formed a tight bond as the only two girls in the group, but Jeong Jeong was only really known to Katara, though he was distant to her as well. Toph knew he'd been living in isolation with a few other Fire Nation refugees for several years, and that he was an intensely private and spiritual man. He seemed to have known Iroh from their time in the Fire Nation army, though Toph seemed to think the two might be distantly related. The lack of familiarity was a huge problem for Toph, who needed to trust implicitly her companions. As much as she was independent, she had become dependent on her friends.

Katara had seemed to work her magic on Aang once again, and when he finally left with Zuko, he seemed like Aang, though a bit more solemn. Toph didn't know if Katara realized it, but Aang was deeply in love with her. If he ever found out about whatever relationship was between Zuko and Katara, he would be really hurt. It wasn't Toph's place to say anything, and she wasn't sure she'd like to discuss it with Katara either. She wished she didn't know, because she hated the responsibility. Quite frankly, Toph was glad that Aang didn't know, but she hoped Katara would tell him one day.

However, it had been fun baiting Zuko all those times…

"I think Toph and I should get a job in town," Katara said after a few hours of sitting in the cave. "That way we don't look too suspicious camped out here…" She shifted on the ground and continued. "Jeong Jeong, you should pose as our grandfather, and we'll be refugees from the mainland." She paused. "I'll have to find some Earth Kingdom clothes."

Toph sighed. "I'm sure they're all fine, Katara," she said knowingly.

Katara straightened, then she slumped against one of the cave walls. "I hope so."

Jeong Jeong didn't say anything. As Toph would get to know, this was a Jeong Jeong staple.


	9. Chapter Nine

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Part I_

It was only after they had cleared the blockade that Zuko allowed himself to relax somewhat. He had passed the blockade several months earlier under considerably less desirable circumstances. Actually, Zuko was unsure whether passing the blockade chasing the Avatar, or passing the blockade carrying the Avatar was less desirable. At this point, everything was so muddled in his head he could barely remember his own name. All he knew was that if he couldn't convince at least the Fire Council, he would be dead in a matter of hours. Or rotting in a cell, having failed his uncle and the Avatar.

Either way, his uncle and the Avatar would be rotting in a cell for at least the next month. Zuko wouldn't really need to worry about their safety until Sozin's Comet. The Fire Lord would keep them alive until then, at least. The Fire Nation was deeply rooted in tradition and symbolism. Killing the traitorous Dragon of the West on the night of Sozin's Comet would be symbolic of the Fire Lord's strength and the Fire Nation's power.

He knew he had to focus on one event at a time – namely actually getting into the Fire Nation unmolested – but he couldn't help but jump ahead. How would he get Katara, Jeong Jeong, and that annoying little earthbender into the Fire Nation once he was integrated into the Fire Council and given his birthright? Where would he hide them while they were waiting for the comet? A thousand questions burned through his thoughts. The truth was he was more or less alone in the Fire Nation now. He had always had someone. Before her disappearance, it was his mother. During his exile, it was Iroh. Now he was entering the belly of the fire-breathing beast without so much as a casual ally. All he had was imperial pride, a traitor, and the Avatar.

For all his fear, passing the blockade was relatively uneventful. The gawking stares of unbelieving Fire Nation soldiers, and the vicious looks of the commanding officers, were more or less rebuffed by Zuko's calm façade. He kept on reminding himself that he had to be like Azula. If he was going to appeal to father and the council, he had to act like Azula – calm, sadistic, and unrelenting. His father valued these characteristics, and abhorred failure. But was Zuko's apparent double victory (capturing not only the Avatar but the traitorous Iroh) enough to make up for his banishment and status as a traitor?

People cheered as the imperial guard escorted Zuko through the capitol to the palace. Zuko played the part perfectly – he was the stoic, powerful, repentant-looking traitor-turned-patriot. He toted the Avatar and the Dragon of the West – not something anyone could boast lightly of. Even Azula hadn't been able to do this. And the people loved him. Red confetti littered the sky and ground where Zuko rode. The cheers and screams and joyous music of the Fire Nation half made Zuko wish this were all real. There might have been a time when he could have become a double traitor and honestly turned in the Avatar and Iroh. But that time was long past. Azula and the Fire Lord needed to be disposed of, and Zuko would be the one to do it.

Zuko knew that word of his return would spread like wildfire once he breached the blockade. He was expecting a formal greeting from perhaps some council members, but what actually happened was more than he could have wished for. The whole of the Fire Court was present for Zuko's homecoming. Save Azula, who was nowhere to be seen, every member of the royal family and leading lords and ladies were present, dressed in their ceremonial finery.

A band was playing loudly, horns and trumpets and drums raised above the cheering voices, and then all was silent as the Fire Lord appeared. Perhaps the most terrifying part of looking at his father was the fact that Zuko resembled him so closely. Had Zuko not been burned so horribly – by his father no less – he would have appeared to be a younger Ozai. Their eyes were the identical golden-bronze color, and their build was quite similar. True, Azula might have more of their mother's 'prettiness,' but Zuko was far more akin to his mother than father. It was startling to see the similarities, though. Zuko had become a man over the last three years in exile. He might get a little taller, or fill out a bit more, but he wasn't much smaller than his father.

The Fire Lord raised his hands for quiet, his strong lips frowning regally. He wore red and gold, and the three-pronged crown that symbolized his status as Fire Lord of the Fire Nation was perched over his topknot. "Why have you returned, son?" he boomed in a great voice.

"I have returned to restore my honor, Fire Lord!" Zuko responded, taking a knee and bowing his head. "I have captured the Avatar and the Traitor for the glory of the Fire Nation."

Zuko stood and turned to his two prisoners cruelly. He had supplied both with bruises and slight burns the other day so they would look like actual fugitives. Sneering, Zuko backhanded his uncle and pulled the chains around both his and the Avatar's necks. "Bow before the Fire Lord!"

Both Iroh and Aang fell to the ground. Unable to brace himself with his manacled hands, the Avatar fell on his face, but Iroh kept balance on his knees. Sadly, Zuko couldn't relent. He put his foot on his uncle's shoulder and pushed him on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see his father's lip twitch in satisfaction. "Traitor," Zuko spat, sneering viciously at his uncle.

"The Fire Nation welcomes you, Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord said heartily. Zuko noted that it was the Fire Nation, not the Fire Lord, that welcomed him.

Zuko couldn't say he expected this, or even that he met this surprise warmly. He could only conclude that the Fire Council had already met and decided their stance concerning the renegade prince and what image they wanted to promote. Zuko had pushed their hand with his overtly public entrance and display of prisoners. He held no illusions that his father wanted him back. He probably didn't even need him back, not even as a symbol. For all his father cared, Zuko could have disappeared as a bad rumor in the Earth Kingdom , and it would be better if he never came back. But since he WAS back, the Fire Lord, and the Fire Council, couldn't ignore him. Public opinion of Zuko would be high, as Zuko had framed himself as a repentant son looking to make good his past mistakes. He had 'captured the Avatar and the Traitor for the glory of the Fire Nation.' Not for himself, not for the Fire Lord, but for the _FIRE NATION_.

The Fire Lord made slight gesture for Zuko to join him on the dais. Zuko pulled the Avatar and Iroh along behind him, making sure they were on their knees. "My son has returned!" Fire Lord Ozai bellowed. "He has given us not only the Avatar," there was a deafening roar, "but also the traitorous Dragon of the West!" There was another roar, and the crowd calmed under his hand. "Tonight, there shall be celebration!"

The crowd cheered again, their screams and hollers accompanied by fanfare and red confetti. The Fire Lord bathed in their adoration for a moment, then entered the palace gates with a snapping cape. Someone grabbed Zuko's arm (probably so he wouldn't be tempted to speak to the people of the capitol) and directed him to follow his father. The captain of the guard took the two prisoners, and Zuko didn't dare give them a look as they parted. It might be a while before he saw his uncle, but he couldn't risk revealing himself with affection.

When Zuko caught up with the Fire Lord it was before the full Fire Council in the throne room. His father was seated on the Burning Throne, looking terrifying as usual. Zuko stood proudly before the council, then knelt on one knee, his opposite fist on the ground. He waited a long while for his father to speak, and nearly jumped when he finally did.

"Make no mistake, Zuko," the Fire Lord growled. "You walk on thin ice. The Fire Council and I have decided that you are restored as a prince of the Fire Nation, but you have no power, and you are not my heir. Your presence is merely tolerated, and you are under house arrest. As soon as this war is over, you will likely join my traitorous brother and the Avatar in jail." He looked angrily at his council. Zuko knew then, that the 'Council and I' comment was just the council. "Now leave."

Zuko could live with house arrest. For now. He was given his old rooms back. The furniture was sheathed in sheets, but otherwise clean. He had his old clothes stocked in his dressers and closets, and his huge, four-poster bed filled the center of the room. The man who led him to his rooms was a minister named Rakun, and he was hopelessly talkative. He had been assigned as a kind of babysitter, along with a group of six firebending guards. Rakun's job was probably to report everything Zuko did to the Fire Lord. Jeong Jeong and Iroh had warned him that Zuko would no longer have any privacy. He would have spies watching him twenty-four hours a day, and he would go nowhere, save his room, unattended.

The first part of his mission was over. He had successfully infiltrated the palace, regained his title (nominally), and stayed alive. Next, perhaps the most difficult part of his mission, was to rise in power within the council, and sneak his companions into the capitol.

Zuko sighed as he fell into his feathery, red four-poster. Tonight, he would probably not sleep.

_Part II_

Zuko did as Jeong Jeong and Iroh suggested. He made use of his princely privileges to act every bit the prince he was. After attending the celebration in honor of the capture of Iroh and the Avatar, Zuko made sure he was at every royal dinner. Though he didn't speak unless spoken to, he acted the prince with a straight back and frowning, quiet arrogance.

He also trained from dawn to dusk. He worked his way through several squadrons of firebenders a day, defeating them singly or in groups. Often he was watched by members of the Fire Council, and sometimes even engaged in light conversation. After dinner he would go to the palace Fire Temple and meditate publicly in front of the Fire Mages. When he was resting from training he would often watch the drilling of soldiers. He knew many of the commanding officers from his youth and exile. They were the ones he engaged in conversation; they were the ones he focused on. As important as it was for him to infiltrate the Fire Council and gain the confidence of its members, it was equally as important for him to appear to have an interest in the military and get to know the officers. He asked them of their campaigns, got to know their names and top soldiers, talked about the superior officers, and even got to know them personally.

In these ways he created his image. Jeong Jeong and Iroh said the ideal prince was a powerful bender, a spiritual bender, and a strong leader. Zuko tried in every way he knew and his advisors suggested to look and act as if he belonged, like a prince, not a traitor, and no longer an exile. It was a little over a week of these princely exercises that Zuko was approached by someone who would become his ticket into the army and the Fire Council.

General Shu was an elderly man – old, really. He had been in the Earth Kingdom for longer than Zuko had been alive – a little over thirty years – and had taken countless cities, killed numerous soldiers, and was a powerful bender. He was a tall man who walked with a strong limp, and had large white sideburns and a mane of long white hair. He – more than any other member of the Fire Council – watched Zuko. He often observed the young prince during his training sessions – observed silently. Some of the council members tried to engage Zuko in conversation, tested him, but Shu only watched.

"Boy," the old general growled as Zuko passed him with a nod of respect. Zuko stopped, annoyed at the informal address. Had he not been in the position he was in, he might have reprimanded the man.

"General Shu," Prince Zuko replied with another curt nod.

Shu squinted his eyes at him and then frowned. "Tonight, you sit beside me at the table."

Zuko nodded again, repressing a tight smile. Shu frowned again and then stalked away without so much as a farewell. Zuko did as the old general requested, and took the seat directly next to General Shu. Shu was second in military supremacy only to War Minister Qing, who was currently laying siege to Ba Sing Se. His age took him out of the Earth Kingdom, but he was a premier advisor to the Fire Lord. He was exactly the kind of man Zuko needed to convince of his loyalty to the Fire Nation.

Shu did not engage Zuko in conversation that night, and Zuko made no attempt either. However, at the end of the meal, Shu gave him a hard look and told him that the next night, he would again sit at his side. So again, Zuko sat next to the old general in silence the following night. And the night after that. On the fourth night, Shu looked at Zuko and said, "You're kind of hard to get rid of, aren't you, boy?"

Zuko inhaled angrily, forcing himself into a state of relative clarity. "I only wish to prove my worth and my loyalty," Zuko replied solemnly, trying to sound repentant.

"Well, you don't fool me, boy," the general barked, slurping noodles rudely. "I know what you want."

Zuko frowned.

"Well, you've got it," the grizzly man growled. "Captain Zuko."

Zuko dropped his jaw and turned incredulously to General Shu. "Captain Zuko?"

"The thing is," General Shu explained, "you're popular. You're young, powerful, and you don't run your mouth…anymore." Shu laughed. He was present the day Zuko had made his fateful mistake, and even for the Agni Kai that gave him his burn scar. "Because of public appeal, the pressure to get you into public view has outweighed the Fire Lord's ire. He thinks you can be useful in the final campaign, if as nothing more than a curiosity."

"Maybe they should call me Captain Curiosity then," Zuko said sourly.

General Shu barked a laugh. "Shouldn't say such a catchy name in this company, boy. It'll stick."

Zuko almost smirked at his own wit.

"Of course, your title is mostly for show, and you won't go to Ba Sing Se with the other officers. You'll never leave this island for as long as you live."

After the dinner had ended, Zuko reflected those words for a long time. For some reason they struck a cord of truth within him. He probably would never leave this island again. Either he would die or be made Fire Lord. And then die. But he would never see the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes, or travel or be free. He was a captive almost as much as the Avatar and his uncle.

Zuko had given up trying to get a message to Katara and Jeong Jeong. They would just have to find their way to the Fire Nation on their own. Zuko had his own problems, and they began in earnest when he took a survey of his regiment. His lieutenants were firebenders, but the rest of the soldiers were glorified footmen. Their previous captain had been a drunkard and a lecher, and the regiment had spent a lot of time doing nothing in small Earth Kingdom towns.

The incident with his First Lieutenant spoke volumes. Lieutenant Lee was generally a lazy man, and he kept a lazy drill routine. Zuko was determined to rise in the ranks and gain genuine power. Lee was a bit of an obstacle. In fact, the whole regiment was a test. Zuko should have known that Shu wouldn't have just 'given' him anything. This was a test, just as the dinners had been a test, just as everything was a test now. Unfortunately for Lee, Zuko was relentless and stubborn, and had no reason to respect a lazy officer.

"Maybe you can explain to me why it is several hours after dawn and your troop has yet to begin drills, Lieutenant Lee," Zuko said softly when he had finished his appraisal of his first three lieutenants.

"Well," Lee mumbled, not even saluting his commanding officer, "today's Friday, and on Fridays I generally give the boys a bit of a sleep in."

Zuko nodded and brushed past his Lieutenant Lazy. "I see, Lieutenant." Zuko paused, admiring the new weaponry his regiment had been given – on account of Zuko being royalty. "Lieutenant," Zuko began again, not looking at the unfortunate Lee, who obviously didn't realize the fine line he walked. "Are you aware of my favorite day of the week?"

Lee sniffed. "Can't say I'm familiar, sir," he replied.

"It's Sunday, Lieutenant. Sunday morning, to be precise. Before dawn. Do you know why this is, Lieutenant?" Zuko asked.

Lee must have had some inkling about what was coming, for he straightened his shoulders and began sounding terribly respectful. "No, sir."

Zuko turned on Lee with a cruel smile. "Because I get to spend it watching my friends – my best friends – complete latrine duty. For the whole battalion." Zuko paused. "And do you know who my best friends are, Lieutenant Lee?"

"No, sir."

Zuko made a pained face. "That's disappointing, Lieutenant. To think, my good friend Lieutenant Lee not knowing that he – and his fellow officers – were my best friends." Zuko smiled again. Lieutenant Lee would do well to avoid making Zuko smile. "I expect the whole regiment ready for latrine duty on Sunday morning, Lieutenant Lee. Before sun up."

"Yes, sir," Lee replied stiffly to Zuko's back.

After Zuko reported the change of duties to his higher ups on the command staff, Zuko spent the rest of the day training and meditating. Since Shu had not told Zuko to sit anywhere different, Zuko took his place next to the old general, who looked somewhat pleased that evening.

That Sunday, however, was Zuko's first true victory. His regiment lined up for him that Sunday morning before dawn, unpleasant looks on their faces, and began digging and emptying latrines. Not too long after they began, Zuko joined them in their misery. When mid-morning had passed and they were not yet done, Zuko allowed for a short break and noticed he had something of an audience. General Shu had stopped to watch the proceedings.

_Part III_

They were an odd trio – three powerful benders of three different countries, practicing three different disciplines, with three distinctly different personalities. The only way their grouping could be considered more eccentric would be if they were spontaneously joined by an airbender and a spirit from the Spirit World. So far there were no more outbursts from Toph, but Katara noticed the chilly atmosphere in the cave that served as their home. Toph was heinously rude, and Jeong Jeong was viciously aloof. Katara was caught in the middle.

A few days after Zuko left, rumors reached her ears (she and Toph worked in the market for an elderly lady selling fruits) that the exiled prince of the Fire Nation had returned to the Fire Nation with two hostages. It was not often clear who the other prisoner was, but everyone agreed that the Avatar was one. Katara had never seen so much chatter and loss of hope in the people as she had during those days. Everyone had an opinion; everyone had a comment. She'd heard of no official response from either the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribes, but she hoped fervently that Sokka had succeeded in locating the leaders of both nations.

Toph and Katara acquired food and other supplies with the money they received, and Jeong Jeong requested candles. Mostly he just sat in the cave and meditated. He was the only one who was featured in wanted posters, and Katara knew he couldn't be captured no matter what. Toph called him lazy.

Katara knew she was expecting a lot out of Zuko, but if word didn't reach them within the next week, they were going to be forced to try to infiltrate the Fire Nation capitol themselves. It was completely possible that Zuko couldn't complete the task they had set out for him. Katara hoped this wasn't the case, however.

It was a week later that Jeong Jeong made the decision. "We have to leave," he said calmly as Katara spooned soup into his bowl.

"Yah," Toph said controversially, "how?"

Jeong Jeong didn't bother with his usual superior look. Toph was blind after all. "We're going to have to disguise ourselves as travelers. I can forge official documents well enough, if you get me ink and paper. With all the commotion of Sozin's Comet, a lot of immigrants from the Fire Nation will be returning home… We'll pass through relatively unnoticed."

Toph grunted. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't exactly look like we're from the Fire Nation. Both Katara's and my eyes are the wrong color."

Katara could tell Jeong Jeong was just itching to barb her with the knowing what people from the Fire Nation looked like – or even Katara and herself looked like. "We'll disguise you two as blind girls that are my granddaughters or something. Wrap a cloth around your eyes and no one will ever know the difference."

It was a decent plan, and when Katara had bought the proper colors and papers, Jeong Jeong drew up some phony documentation. Katara also purchased some red and pink clothes for them all to wear, and studied the hairstyles that Fire Kingdom girls tended to wear. After Jeong Jeong's head was shaved, leaving nothing but his catfish whiskers, Katara wrapped blindfolds over her eyes and Toph's. With full packs and falsified papers, they made their way to the docks to find a Fire Nation ship that carried passengers. Katara knew Toph wasn't hot about getting on a ship again, but they didn't have a lot of options.

"Let me see your papers, old man," the pompous soldier requested snidely. Though Katara couldn't see it, she heard him mumbling over the documentation. "These papers are old," the soldier said. "Pretty old…why did you say you left the Fire Nation?"

Jeong Jeong sounded feeble. "My son and his wife left with the older girl, their daughter. They both died, however, and word reached me in the capitol. The girl is my granddaughter, and the other is the daughter of a friend. They were caught in a barn fire and both were blinded."

The soldier mumbled again. "Really? Both of them?"

Jeong Jeong grabbed Toph by the arm. "Huan, come here." He pulled the wrap away from her eyes and tilted her head up.

The soldier mumbled something and sent them onto the ship. They soon set sail for the longest journey Katara had ever taken.


	10. Chapter Ten

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Part I_

Zuko had begun earning the respect of his fellow officers. In fact, he had been earning the respect of a lot of people, as he would soon learn. General Shu often watched Zuko as he trained his troops, or trained himself. Zuko, determined to have the best regiment in the capitol city, had been a relentless taskmaster – though nothing quite so terrible as latrine duty on Sunday mornings. He hadn't enjoyed that any more than his regiment, but by the end they respected, and perhaps even liked him. At least, they offered their table to him. Not many higher-ranking officers were invited to sit with their regiment – lieutenants would, but they were just barely foot soldiers in a captain's eyes. Zuko had declined, knowing that captains that sat with their regiment often lost the respect of their soldiers. He didn't want to be too personable.

He did, however, choose to sit apart from his higher-ranking officers. At dinners he couldn't avoid it – he had a duty to fulfill at the royal table. But during the day he often sat apart, or didn't attend, mess hall meals. He trained or meditated. He was becoming known as a hard-working, respected, powerful, and crafty officer. He still fought off the rumors that plagued him – he'd been a traitor as well as an exile, or some such things. Zuko could tell people had been bored in his absence because of the creativity of some of the rumors.

His watchdog/minister, Rakun, still followed him relentlessly. One night after slamming the door in the doddering, pathetic man's face, Zuko walked right into himself. Someone had put a large mirror in his room near the entrance. For a moment, Zuko was entranced with himself. He'd not seen himself in a mirror for quite some time – blurry reflections in the water, aside. His jet-black hair had grown several inches off his head, and he was taller than he'd thought. He instantly remembered why he hated mirrors when he saw the angry red of his scar. Slowly, hesitantly, he brought his fingers to the rim of deep red. How hideous he was…how disgusting… How could anyone look at him? How could Katara look at him? Touch him? Kiss him? He wasn't a vain man…but he knew what handsome was, and he knew what he wasn't.

"Like it?" a cheery, dangerous voice said from his bed. "I thought your room was a little plain."

Azula laughed a tittering, high laugh, rolling around in his bed. "Get out of my room!" Zuko commanded.

She laughed again, sitting up and opening her arms wide. "Zuzu! Not even a hug for your favorite sister?"

"_GET OUT_!" Zuko roared flames bursting into his hands.

Azula's face fell into its normal, cool façade. She crossed her arms and slipped off the bed. Her brown eyes met his viciously, a sneer on her lips. "Fine. I just wanted to let you know, you don't fool me. And you don't fool father. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm on to you…Zuko."

Zuko's face remained impassive. "I don't know what you're talking about, Azula. Now get out of my room."

She looked at him long and hard, her draconic nails drumming on her upper arm. Then she sneered and brushed past him, leaving the door of his room open. After the guards closed the door, Zuko shut his eyes, rage building uncontrollably inside of him. Azula always made him this way. With a loud, enraged howl, Zuko spun powerfully and shattered the mirror with a fire-fueled kick. The millions of pieces were set aflame, but as Zuko had turned initially, he could have sworn he'd seen…

"Blue flame?" he asked quietly. Had it been that? Truly?

Immediately, Zuko flew out of his room, men with buckets of water rushing in to calm the fire. He headed for the training arena. It was late into the night, and he would have to train himself. But Zuko would train and practice until he was sure…until he could do it again…

_Part II_

Katara had never been blind in her life. She'd been in the dark, like in the cave to Omashu, but she'd never been blind. Now, she was blind. She couldn't even take her blindfold off for fear of the two other women they shared a room with becoming suspicious. The only time it was off was when she was asleep – and then she just stared into the blackness. The motion of the ship and the voices and sounds all around her became thousands of times more acute.

Just before breakfast, Jeong Jeong would come down to their cabin – he shared a cabin with three other men down the hall – and lead Katara and Toph to the main deck of the ship. They would eat the sailors' rations and sit on the deck for hours and hours, doing nothing. She knew the voyage would be four days, but she felt as if it would never end. Time seemed to have less meaning, and she couldn't do anything for herself.

She knew how Toph felt for the first time in her life. True, Toph wasn't handicapped like this on the ground, but to a certain degree she was. She couldn't see faces, just bodies and outlines. She couldn't see colors, just vibrations. She never knew if someone smiled at her, or what style of clothing someone was wearing. Visibly, people from the four different nations were different. Usually you could tell – Fire or Water, Earth or Air. But when you were blind you could not. This made it easier to speak with her two cabin mates. They were a mother and daughter on their way back home. They had a house in the capitol where they lived with their family, and the mother had come to bring the daughter back home to see her new nephew. They were kind, and always helped Katara and Toph when Jeong Jeong wasn't around.

One day, as Toph, Jeong Jeong, and Katara were on deck, Toph straightened and looked out towards the Fire Nation. "We're very close," she said urgently.

"Can you see it, Grandfather?" Katara asked Jeong Jeong.

He hummed. "No."

"It's there. Close. I can smell the smoke…" Toph explained, brushing up against Katara as she held tightly to the railing.

A day ago they had passed the first island in the Fire Nation island chain. It was small, and Jeong Jeong explained that it was largely unsettled due to a fire that had destroyed it ten years ago. Tropical rainforest covered most of the Fire Nation, but that island was barren, and was where the Fire Temple was located. Katara had actually been there before, and recalled its bleak appearance.

"When we land we'll have to present our papers again," Jeong Jeong explained quietly when a man came on deck calling their estimated time of arrival. "It will be more dangerous now, we may be interrogated…questioned heavily. It is not uncommon if the authorities search a person and their belongings, detaining them for hours, if they look questionable." He paused, putting his hand on Katara's forearm. "That's why…I think I may have to do something that will hurt you."

Katara swallowed hard. "What's that?" she asked fearfully.

He sighed, leading them to his empty cabin. "An old man traveling with not one, but two blind girls – neither of which look particularly like Fire Nation citizens…it is very suspicious. Especially since two are wearing blindfolds, blocking the most efficient way of telling your nationality – your eyes. They'll want to see your eyes. Toph we can get away with, she's actually blind."

"Thanks!" Toph said in a cheery, sarcastic voice.

"But you they will know in an instant for a foreigner unless we can do something…"

"And what's that?" Katara asked, taking her blindfold off to see his pained face. They were alone in the cabin, but Katara was still rightfully nervous about breaking cover. Jeong Jeong had a small bag in his hand, and a frown on his face. Without his bushy hair and trademark facial hair, he looked rather fragile.

"This is salt," he explained. "I've been grinding it down into a fine powder since the beginning of our trip." He pursed his lips. "We're going to put it in your eyes."

"What?!" Katara gasped.

"The affect will last only a few hours," Jeong Jeong explained. "But if we get it deep into your sockets, you're eyes will turn red with veins and be rather unsightly. If the port authorities take your blindfold off, all you have to do is look up to hide the color, and the ugly red veins will do the rest."

Katara closed her eyes. If it would only last a few hours…if they would eventually heal themselves…she could wash them out later… "Okay," she said quietly.

Toph cleared her throat. "Old man, who's this 'we' you seem so adamant about?"

Jeong Jeong hesitated. "She won't be able to keep her eyes open. It's a natural instinct. You're going to have to hold her down and keep her lids open as long as you can."

"Huh. Is that so?" Toph said challenging.

Jeong Jeong sneered. "In return, you'll get to do a favor for me, little girl," he growled, closing the string tie on the bag of salt.

"Sounds interesting," Toph said dryly.

"My scar is an identifying mark," Jeong Jeong explained. "You'll need to reopen it to make it look fresh…maybe give it a nice bruise…anything to make it look recent."

Katara grimaced at Toph's sadistic smile, her eyes glinting oddly in the dim cabin. "Oh, I think this plan will work out just fine," she said lazily.

Katara bit into a piece of leather as they poured the salt in her eyes. Toph's hands were strong, her fingers immobile as they held her eyes open. She couldn't help squirming, or little cries of pain, but nothing prepared her for her leaking eyes and stabbing stings. Jeong Jeong rubbed the salt everywhere, merciless as he held her with one arm. The worst part was seeing the salt come. After a while she didn't have to worry about that.

She didn't get to see it, and she almost couldn't focus on it. Her own pain was so consuming… Pained grunts and dark chuckling filled her ears, and she heard the telltale thwack of bone striking bone. Toph must have done a fine job, because when Katara put her hand on Jeong Jeong's shoulder so he could lead her and Toph on deck for arrival, he moved like he was in pain.

As Jeong Jeong told them, the port authority in the Fire Nation capitol was stringent and strict. After looking over their papers, a woman took Toph and Katara into separate rooms, and Jeong Jeong was wheeled away by a deep-voiced man. Katara had put on her blindfold, closing her eyes. It was about a thousand times more painful to close her eyes than open them, so tears leaked down her face every so often.

"When did you leave the Fire Nation, girl?" a venomous voice said from behind her.

She was nervous, in pain, but still confident. They had rehearsed their story thousands upon thousands of times. "I left with my mother and father when I was very young, less than a year, sir."

He hummed, steps going behind her chair intimidatingly. "And what did they do?"

"My father was a carpenter, and my mother was a seamstress, sir."

Still pacing behind her seat, "So where are they?"

Katara hung her head. "They're dead, sir. A few months ago…to fire."

He grunted, standing close behind her. "You don't look like Fire Nation. Your skin's too dark. You look like a peasant. An Earth Kingdom peasant."

"My mother always said I had bad skin," Katara replied sadly.

Grunting, he flipped some papers and walked out of the room. Almost an hour later someone appeared to give her some water, and ask if she needed to relieve herself. Katara accepted the water but stayed in the little room. A good while later the man came back in and told her to stay seated.

"Very suspicious," he said sharply. "Three travelers, all three with something wrong with their eyes. One girl born blind, one girl blinded in a fire, and an old man with a cut up eye from a fight."

Katara stiffened. A fight? Jeong Jeong had said they would say the injury was from falling into a sharp corner of his cabin. He would have said that. He wouldn't have forgotten. …Would he?

"Sir," Katara said softly, fearfully. She could get found out, destroy everything if she called out this officer. If she was wrong, and Jeong Jeong had forgotten and said he got the eye in a fight, she would ruin it all… "My grandfather fell…in his cabin… He would never fight."

There was silence, and Katara felt waves of fear pass through her like ghosts. "Hm…seems he did say that," the inquisitor said, sounding none too happy. "Still," he barked, causing Katara to straighten in her seat. "Very suspicious. Two blind girls…a beat up old man…very suspicious." He paused, walking around in front of her and putting his hands on her temples. "Mind if I take a look?"

Katara's hands covered his. They were rough and large. She thought he must be a very big man to have hands so large. "Sir…they're…unsightly…" she finished softly.

He snorted and pushed the tie over her forehead, gasping as she raised her eyes. She rolled her eyes back as high as they could go, but he didn't look for long, covering them with the blindfold. After mumbling something under his breath, he left the room. A few minutes later a woman came in to lead her to Toph and Jeong Jeong. On the way she overheard a conversation.

"The old man was practically senile," her interrogator said spitefully. "He could barely answer my questions."

"Sad thing about the girls," a woman said. "So young…"

"The older one would have been pretty," replied the man. "If it wasn't for those horrible eyes. They're red as fire…"

Katara shuddered as Jeong Jeong put an arm around her and Toph. It was a long, hot walk to the inn they selected. When Katara reached her room, several hours of pain later, she sat before a water basin and cleansed her eyes continuously, until they felt raw. Then she closed them and slept for a long time. It was ten days 'til Sozin's Comet would appear. She was terrified.

_Part III_

It was the second time Zuko had passed out from hunger and sleep deprivation in the past three days. The first time had been in his room – thankfully – where no one could see him. He'd not slept since that night Azula was in his room – four days ago. When he'd seen the blue fire, just that small glimpse of it, he'd become obsessed. The night passed and he trained, and then in the morning he directed the regiment, and when he was done with that he didn't even come to dinner. He went and trained. And when he could no longer use fire, he would meditate.

On the third night he missed dinner he was sitting in the royal Fire Temple, meditating over the flames. His hands were flat on his knees, and as he breathed the flames rose and fell. He was caught in a state of half-sleep. The fire consumed him, filled him, played in his mind. The meditation was intense, and then he passed out. He had almost reached the plateau he needed…

When he opened his eyes he was lying on some pillows, and the old general was sitting before the flames, meditating where he had been. He didn't look at Zuko as the Fire Prince rose to a sitting position. Eyes still closed, he frowned and growled low in his chest.

"Eat that," he commanded in a voice that broached no argument. There was an assortment of meats and bread and fruit on a plate, and also a large jug of water.

Zuko turned away from it. "I don't have time to eat. I have –"

"What? Too busy killing yourself? Eat, goddamn you!" General Shu barked, breaking his meditation to glare at the young prince harshly.

With a growl of his own, Zuko stuffed a large slice of meat in his mouth and chewed it deliberately loudly. As Zuko ate (the more he put in his mouth the more he realized how hungry he was) General Shu spoke in dark tones.

"Scores of men have killed themselves, trained and meditated their lives away, doing exactly what you're doing," the general murmured mysteriously. "I've seen them, young men grow old in the pursuit of the flame…the blue flame…"

"I've seen it!" Zuko replied, his mouth full of food. "I did it!"

"SILENCE!" the general commanded. Rage burned inside Zuko, but he kept it, surprisingly, in check. "The blue flame is not something you can achieve! It is not a level of firebending or something that you can train to have. It is a kind of flame. A type of firebending. If you are not born with it, you will never reach it. And by now you'd know if you were born with it, boy."

Zuko drank the water 'til it poured down the sides of his chin. Wiping it away from his mouth, he glared at the old general. "I know what I saw."

The general looked away from him. Then, standing and limping heavily towards to door of the temple, he turned to Zuko. "If you continue," General Shu said quietly, "you will die. Whether it is in a week without food and sleep, or a lifetime of meditation and training. You will die never having seen that blue flame. If it's not there, it never will be. Go to sleep, boy. I'm saving your life."

Zuko grunted and returned to meditation. "And if you don't appear at dinner tomorrow, you can bet I'll rip that regiment away from you faster than oil spreads fire."

Zuko turned with flames in his hands, but the general was gone, walked out of the temple chuckling. Zuko closed his eyes. Ten days 'til Sozin's Comet. He hadn't heard from Jeong Jeong, Katara, and Toph. He'd not been able to send for them, and he was beginning to worry that their plan wouldn't work at all.

With a frown, Zuko relented, returning to his rooms. Tomorrow he would resume…after some rest. What was it Uncle Iroh used to say to him? A man needs his rest...

_Part IV_

Katara smoothed her hair down before putting the blindfold over her eyes. They would be going out into the capitol that day, and Jeong Jeong would be observing the changing of the guards, trying to find the best way to infiltrate the complex. He was the only one with the skill and knowledge to do it. Still, Katara and Toph would need to know the way if their plan was going to work.

She was tired of her blindfold, tired of having to strain to just function like a normal person. But she couldn't take it off unless she stayed in that awful room at the inn. It was better getting out. She could at least smell the Fire Kingdom . Something always seemed to be burning, and there was the perpetual scent of spice in the air. Jeong Jeong led them around for several hours, pretending to buy produce or be a sightseer. He was quite adept at playing the doddering grandfather figure, and it made Katara wonder if he had family here. Surely a man of his age was married, had a home and grandchildren? Had he deserted them as well as the Fire Nation?

After several days of stakeouts, Jeong Jeong informed them that he was going to slip into the castle and try to deliver a message to Zuko. It was four days before Sozin's Comet, four days before everything would either come together or fail miserably. Katara looked out their third story window. The Fire Nation always seemed to have this fog over it. And it was always so bright. How could people live and never really see the stars?

_Part V_

The shattered pieces of his mirror had been cleaned up. Zuko hadn't been in his room in days, he wasn't sure why he expected them there. He looked at his bed longingly and threw off his disgusting training robe. It stunk to high heaven, because he hadn't been bathing either. But baths could wait. Sleep was calling…

He fell into his bed with a grunt, his mind automatically going to Katara. He saw her face and moaned into his pillow. Katara, Katara…he couldn't stop thinking about Katara. Was she safe? Was she here? Was she alive? In his mind she touched his face, kissed his lips, let him hold her…would he see her again? Would she stay…forever?

Zuko's eyes shot open when the flames shifted. He was sensitive to the fact that they were leaning towards the windows…someone was out there. Feigning sleep, Zuko waited and listened. The footsteps were soft, careful. Whoever it was had actually crept through the window…and he was sure they were a bender.

The footsteps stopped at the edge of his bed. Assassin? Maybe… Zuko spun in his bed, fire charged in his palm. But the man gripped his hand and flung him against the solid headboard of his bed. "Very sloppy, Prince Zuko," the bald man said dryly. "What if I had been an assassin?"

Zuko squinted his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Master Jeong Jeong?"

His scarred right eye was bruised and scabbing over. He'd also shaved off all his hair. "I'm in disguise," he replied. "We had to disguise ourselves to get past the port authority."

Zuko paused. "So…you're all here?"

"We said we would be," the old master said. "Tell me of your progress."

Zuko relayed to Jeong Jeong about his rise to captain, about his connection to General Shu, and his rise in popularity amongst the public, but also the lords of the Fire Nation. He mentioned in particular General Shu's part in Zuko's success, which made Jeong Jeong frown in concentration.

"Shu makes it a habit to take unknown, almost charity cases under his wing. He seems to pick them arbitrarily for traits only he can fathom, but they tend to lead successful careers after his mentoring. It seems you are his latest project, Zuko. You've done well for your position if you have Shu's confidence…" Jeong Jeong paused. "I have given thought to what must happen…"

Jeong Jeong stopped for a moment, seemingly to listen for anyone else who might be in the room. "Ozai is prideful, Prince Zuko," Jeong Jeong began in a low voice. "He will want to display your uncle on the night of Sozin's Comet, show the Fire Nation what happens to traitors. He will probably be given a public execution."

Zuko stiffened. "We have to get him out of the city! My father's power will be a thousand-fold that night. Even though the comet is days away, he still feels it – it's in his blood somehow, driving him crazy."

Jeong Jeong shook his head. "You forget, Prince Zuko, his blood is your blood. And Iroh's."

"It's different though," Zuko barked in return. "Uncle Iroh and I don't have the madness. Azula has the madness; she could feel the comet. It may increase my powers, as every firebender's powers will increase, but it's not the same."

"Nevertheless," Jeong Jeong replied harshly, "I do not think we will be able to get Iroh out of the compound. I have been watching your father from the shadows. He visits your uncle every night. He keeps a tight leash on him." He paused and looked out the window. "He will want his death to be public. He will use Iroh's death to harm you."

"We _CAN'T_ sacrifice Uncle!" Zuko screamed, the candle flaming high. Jeong Jeong glared at the outburst.

"No," Jeong Jeong agreed. "We cannot." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "You will stay out of this as much as possible. We cannot afford to tarnish your name, otherwise the Fire Council and the nobles will not accept your rule."

"What are you saying? I _will_ kill my father," Zuko ground out.

Jeong Jeong only shook his head. "No. You do not have the power. Iroh and I will stall Ozai until the Avatar can be rescued."

Zuko seethed. This wasn't exactly what he'd thought would happen. "And how exactly will that happen?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Jeong Jeong said sharply. "Your job is to keep your hands clean, keep out of the way. We can't have doubt cast on you, not after all everyone is going to sacrifice for your rule. Remember that before you attempt any childish endeavors.

Straining his ears, Jeong Jeong cocked his head. Zuko heard footsteps down the hall. "I must go," Jeong Jeong said. "Try to do as I say, Prince Zuko."

Zuko turned his head. "Just go!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Jeong Jeong escaped nimbly, just as Zuko's doors were thrown open. Rakun was breathing heavily, his skinny face flushed with sweat. He looked up at Zuko and gave him a nervous look. "Your sister," he breathed, "Princess Azula…"

Zuko frowned. "What has she done?" he asked darkly.

He gave Zuko an unreadable look. "Princess Azula…is dead…"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Part I_

The Fire Council had been in session since dawn. When they came out, they would probably announce an official mourning period for the princess, Azula. In Zuko's banishment, Azula had been named the heir to the Burning Throne. Despite the fact that he was eldest and had officially been pardoned, she had retained her status. Now, in the event of her death, the Fire Lord had to chose a new successor. Since Azula was too young for children, Iroh was banished and labeled traitor, and there was no clear, direct line to another member of the royal family, Zuko was the only choice.

But could she truly be dead? Azula dead? It hardly seemed possible. The Royal Navy had received reports of Azula bringing her ship into the dangerous reefs north of the Fire Islands. For a ship to enter that area was folly – the reefs were shallow, and the undertow was stronger than anywhere in the world. Despite all that, Zuko wasn't completely convinced that Azula wouldn't have survived something like that. If he knew anything about Azula it was that she never quit. She never relented, never had pity, never gave up, and never backed down. She was a machine. She had the cold, dead, oil and gears heart of a machine, and there wasn't an ounce of humanity to her. If simple reefs and undertows could have killed Azula, Zuko was sure he would have tried it years ago.

So when the messenger had arrived in his rooms, he was, of course, distrustful. It seemed too much like a ploy. Zuko had been getting everything he wanted. He was earning power and respect from high-ranking military figures and politicians alike. He was positioning himself for his father's downfall, and had been making huge leaps and strides in his firebending. He could possibly be very close to achieving the blue flame…

He couldn't trust that Azula was dead. It was _TOO _perfect,_ TOO_ easy… But if it was a ploy, what would it gain his father? If his father wanted proof that Zuko was trying to overthrow him, why _GIVE _him the throne by faking Azula's death? It would just give Zuko what he wanted. It was also possible that Azula was working independently. She had been growing more and more uncontrollable, and even loyalty to their father was thin. Was she plotting something? Waiting…? Zuko knew Azula could be quite crafty if she wished, sly. And she could be patient. Very patient. But this seemed…over the top. She had little to gain by faking her own death. She already had the throne, and she could kill him once she took the throne, if she wished. It didn't make sense.

Zuko spent the day second-guessing his theories about Azula and her death, and what plot could possibly be working against him and his plans for the Burning Throne. Paranoia had eaten a hole in his chest by the time the council was released late that afternoon. When General Shu motioned that Zuko should enter, he was absolutely petrified. Only on the inside, he couldn't afford to show fear – not any emotion at all. With a deep breath, Zuko entered the room that had sealed his fate all those years ago. The Fire Council's things had been cleared, and there was a single cushion for Zuko to sit on.

With a bow, Zuko sat formally on the blood-red cushion and waited patiently. His father was engulfed in the flames that surrounded the throne. Those flames were the reason the throne had been named the Burning Throne, because it looked like the whole structure was on fire. Zuko knew that beyond the throne and surrounding it was several feet of burning oil, and a walkway that led from the back of the throne to a private room. It was an impressive scene. And quite terrifying.

Zuko kept his eyes on the floor as he waited.

"Your sister was supposed to rule this nation," his father said in an angry, dark voice. The flames around the throne flared dangerously. Only his father could make Zuko fear fire…

"I never wanted you to rise to power," he continued, "and I never imagined Azula would die so young. She would have been a great ruler." There was a long pause where Zuko thought, perhaps, his father might even be sad. Or at least regretful. Either way, it would be a new emotion for his father.

"Tomorrow, when Azula's death is announced, you will again be Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko raised his head. "You will be married immediately, and produce an heir. Do not think for a moment that you will be the one to raise it. When the time is right, I will announce your child's succession to the throne instead of yours. You will never be Fire Lord." There was a significant pause where the flames around the throne were huge and angry. "Now leave!"

Wordlessly, Zuko bowed and left the Burning Throne and his father. However, when he did so, he did it with a very tight smirk. If his father thought he would go down so easily, he had another thing coming. Another thing, indeed.

_Part II_

"And after the general cells?"

Katara wracked her brain. "I have to take the second left and ambush the two guards stationed at the Room of Keys."

Jeong Jeong grunted. He had been drilling Katara all day about the prison compound structure. He'd drawn her maps, taken her though the building to countless places she might be able to hide or use. Jeong Jeong had been raised in the palace as a son of a high-ranking nobleman. He knew his way around better than royalty. He also knew every trap door, secret entrance, prison cell, and guard station in the whole capitol. He was invaluable.

"Correct," he replied. "And after that."

"The high-security prisoners are kept near the very bottom of the complex, and the only entrance by the south wall, across from the Room of Keys. Toph and I have to go beneath ground to find Aang."

"Correct," Jeong Jeong nodded. "Now, how do you get to the Burning Throne?"

Katara knew this question. Still, Jeong Jeong drilled her continuously for the next several hours. She knew what she had to do, though it was far more complicated than anyone else's job.

It had been announced earlier that day that Princess Azula was dead and Zuko was again the Crown Prince. A part of Katara was thrilled, elated that the plan was working so flawlessly. Though she couldn't help the feeling that it was too good to be true. Could Azula be dead? It didn't seem…possible… It had also been announced that Iroh had been tried as a traitor and found guilty. His punishment was death, and he would be executed at sundown, just before the comet was scheduled to appear in the sky.

It was then that they would strike. Jeong Jeong would be posing as an elite guard, and be an escort for Iroh. Jeong Jeong thought that the Fire Lord would want a moment to boast in private, and that was when he would strike. He and Iroh would distract the Fire Lord while Katara and Toph rescued Aang. They would have to sneak into the high-security cells, release Aang, and bring him to the Fire Lord – hopefully before the comet returned in the sky. And they would have to do all of this without being seen.

The mission was difficult, nearly impossible. And it hung on the fact that Aang was strong enough to fight Ozai – though hopefully the Fire Lord would be worn down enough for Aang to have a chance…

"I think that's enough for tonight," Jeong Jeong said finally. It was dark out, and the only candle in their small room at the inn shone on the map of the prison compound. "Tonight we need sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. We will run over the plan once more, then station ourselves within the palace."

But sleep came in fits of dreaming and waking…

_Part III_

"Open your eyes…"

"I don't want to!" she whispered fearfully.

"You have to…"

As she opened her eyes, yellow-green light streamed through the trees, down into the shallow water she waded it. It was warm – sweltering, actually – and the light reflected from the break in the trees, up into her eyes.

"Do you see now?"

"No…"

"Do you see now?"

But the light only grew brighter; she couldn't see anything. She was blinded. Falling on her knees in the water, letting her robes cling damply to thighs, she searched the tree line, searched the water below.

"I can't see anything…" she whispered, holding her stomach. She was crying, she hadn't ever felt so helpless. The tears hit the water, but through them she could see.

A ship bathed in blue flames sailed across the horizon, laugher echoing over the sea…

A burned man sat alone in a dark room, surrounded with scrolls and drinking tea. Boxes and boxes of tea lined the room…

A teenager was dying in the desert. Her dark hair was strewn about her face; sand was everywhere…

A man stood on the prow of a ship – a Water Tribe ship – and reached a hand out to the full moon…

A man and a woman clung to each other, fire rained from the sky, and all around them were flaming buildings…

She gasped and closed her eyes. Her breathing was labored, and everything seemed dizzy. Coughing and clutching her eyes closed, she cried and cried. "Why did you show me that?"

"You needed to know."

"Know what?"

"What will come."

"Yue?"

"It's alright," Princess Yue said, and a soft hand touched her shoulder. All of a sudden it was all right.

_Part IV_

Katara shot up and gasped. Seeing the room was still she lay back down. The moon was visible through the window, setting in the light of morning. It would give her little aid tonight – it was three quarters full. Though all the smoke in the Fire Nation, it seemed a little dull, lifeless. Katara couldn't sleep, so she rolled off her mat and began to braid her hair back. Toph was asleep, but Jeong Jeong was absent. Soon, however, he appeared in the doorway with a frown and some fruit.

When Toph woke, they ate in silence. The small room at the inn was devoid of Toph and Jeong Jeong's usual early morning banter. In fact, the solemn silence was nearly more annoying. Katara and Toph had acquired Fire Nation clothing to blend in, and they wore that without their blindfolds. They would no longer need them.

"We need to leave. The morning changing of the guard will be within the hour," Jeong Jeong informed them.

They were going to stay in hiding until sunset. By then, Jeong Jeong and Iroh would have made their move on Ozai, and the slender window to rescue Aang and find the Fire Lord would begin to close. The morning was painfully hot. Katara didn't see how peoples of the Fire Nation always wore long sleeves and dark colors. Though, she thought, they would be used to it, growing up here. The palace loomed in the distance as their little group walked past vendors and shops.

The palace wasn't exactly open to anyone, but Jeong Jeong knew his way around the patrolling guards and the numerous corridors. They made their way like servants, keeping their heads low and walking with a burden on their shoulders. A few times, a thrill of fear passed over Katara when she thought about seeing Zuko. There was certainly a chance. Especially as Jeong Jeong led her and Toph past the sparring arena. No one was there, however. Lots of people were planning for the night's celebrations. A few extra servants walking about wasn't really something out of the ordinary.

Katara was beginning to get her bearings. Seeing a map of the palace and seeing the palace were two different things indeed. She knew almost exactly where they were, and where they would need to go. Jeong Jeong had a special place for them to hide until sunset, a secret storeroom that he'd discovered as a child. It was above the servant's quarters, not too far away from the prison cells. There they would wait until the time came to rescue Aang. The rest would be up to the Avatar.

Katara sent out a silent prayer to Yue as Jeong Jeong took his leave of the two girls. He still had to infiltrate the elite royal guard in charge of General Iroh. He had a part to play just as Katara and Toph. Katara shivered despite the heat. It was going to be a long wait.

_Part V_

Zuko paced his rooms silently, aggressively, as the afternoon faded. Ever since Jeong Jeong had snuck into his quarters, Zuko had been on edge and a little jumpy. No amount of training or meditation could calm his nerves. He couldn't really help it, considering his was planning to overthrow his father, instate himself as Fire Lord, and quit this foolish war once and for all. Once he had been blinded by the glory of war. But the glory of war had killed his cousin Lu Ten, and had caused the death of his mother. The glory of war had ruined his life, destroyed civilizations, and generally caused more pain and suffering for people than any natural disaster or plague or famine. Zuko was ashamed to be related to such madness, but all he could do was make it right again.

With a glance he looked out the window. Not quite sunset. Not quite time. Jeong Jeong had told him to stay in his quarters, to stay out of the way. Zuko had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Prince Zuko?"

"What is it?" Zuko snapped irritably at Minister Rakun.

The sycophant minister shrunk a little, his face a grimace. "Your robes for the…execution…are ready."

Zuko glared the man out of the room, but put the robes on anyway. No matter what Jeong Jeong said, he was going to have to play the prince and attend the execution. Though, if Jeong Jeong's plan went anywhere near the way it was supposed to, his father and his uncle would never be in the public eye at all.

The robes were stiff as Zuko tightened the sash and placed the royal flame in what hair he could pull into a topknot. It looked ridiculous…but it would grow out eventually. With a huff, he exited his chambers, the sky red behind him. Minister Rakun was on his heels the whole way to the public pavilion. It was the pavilion that royal members usually addressed the public on. It was where marriages were done, Fire Lords were crowned, funerals were held, and, now, traitors were killed.

Zuko waited at his place on the pavilion, looking out on the faces of the people who would be his. Were they all really itching for the blood of Uncle Iroh? Not five years ago he had been hailed as a great hero – the Dragon of the West and heir to the Burning Throne. And now…now he was to be a dead traitor. To some he would be a martyr. But either way he would not ever have another sip of tea. He would never laugh or joke or mourn or cry again. And the thought was almost unbearable for Zuko.

With a frown, Zuko turned to the row of ministers and politicians behind him. They all had puzzled expressions on their faces – much for the same reason as Zuko did. Where was Uncle Iroh? Where was the Fire Lord? General Shu motioned for Zuko to follow him, along with several Elite Guards. The entrance to the public address dais was only accessible from the inside – in case a riot ensued the citizens could not infiltrate the building. They were forced to go around and enter from the other side, and they were met with a sight they would not soon forget.

"Toph…" Zuko breathed vaguely.

Toph – blind, annoying, vicious, little Toph – was engaging about twenty of the strongest firebenders the Fire Nation had produced in the last thirty years. Zuko had never seen such a display of raw, unadulterated power – except with his sister and perhaps Katara. Toph wielded four, moderately large Earth Kingdom coin discs, crushing and bashing firebenders like flies. When two or three firebenders managed to join together and block one of the discs, Toph unearthed another, or attacked their feet, or brought pillars of earth down on them.

It was amazing and horrifying to see the blind girl do battle. Her pale, lifeless eyes and unchanging expression lent to the illusion of a doll – cold and calculating. The sharp movements of her bending and the precision and strength of her attacks impressed the hell out of Zuko, so he could only imagine what General Shu thought.

It was plain to see that Toph was not just fighting for the hell of it. In fact, it was obvious she was protecting whatever was happening within the room to her back. The double doors led to the room that opened into the public address dais – the room Zuko's father and uncle (and presumably Jeong Jeong) were in. Whenever a firebender would even come close to the doors he was brutally forced away. Whatever was happening in that room Toph was making sure it continued happening – without any uninvited, firebending guests.

When Zuko turned to the old general he saw a look of sheer dismay. The Elite Guard that had accompanied them joined the attack. Now Zuko knew why Jeong Jeong had warned him to stay away. Zuko couldn't help Toph, but he couldn't stand around and do nothing, either. He had to make a decision in front of General Shu, and be known as a loyal man of the Fire Nation, or an usurper and a traitor.

Zuko did the only thing he could think of, and rushed blindly and stupidly towards the doors. He hoped his ridiculous gambit would pay off. He hoped Toph would recognize his footfalls. He hoped she could see his plan – as distracted as she was. And he hoped General Shu would buy his ploy.

A hard pillar of stone crushed Zuko – pinned him between the wall and the rock. He felt ribs crunch and his breath leave – painfully and quickly. He cried out, gasping for breath, stars in his eyes, and trying to hold onto consciousness. In the chaos he opened his eyes to the fallen firebenders. The doors were opening…

…And the Avatar was entering the inferno…

_Part VI_

Toph didn't know how so much could go so wrong. Sure they had found Aang easily enough – that hadn't been the problem. As with any act of thievery (was stealing a prisoner the same as stealing anything else?) getting in was proving far easier than getting out. Aang was virtually unharmed. Apparently the Fire Lord had wanted Aang to live a long, healthy, imprisoned life – probably so he wouldn't have to worry about further reincarnations of the Avatar. They had been using pressure point experts to cut off Aang's bending abilities – Aang said it was two or three men every hour that hit him with sharp jabs and made his whole body numb. Katara managed to release his chi with waterbending healing, but that was about all that went simply for the trio.

The pressure point experts walked in on their routine duty, and one managed to alert some of the guards of the rescue operation going on right under their noses. Katara and Aang stayed behind to silence the guards, but told Toph to move ahead and make sure Jeong Jeong's side of the plan went on uninterrupted. And it was a damn good thing, too, because Jeong Jeong needed all the help he could get. He just didn't know it.

Toph arrived just in time to prevent a group of firebenders from entering the antechamber to the public dais. She severely doubted that Jeong Jeong could battle the Fire Lord and take care of twenty-odd firebenders – even with the assistance of Iroh. So Toph did what she had to do (something she was only happy to do) – Toph fought. It was not like fighting earthbenders. Toph fought primarily earthbenders. She did not have experience in fighting other benders – she and Katara rarely sparred, and Zuko would rather punch himself in the face than help her. Aang hadn't been in control of his firebending for long enough for her to learn from him.

Despite the disadvantage of experience and being severely outnumbered, Toph was holding her own. Hell, she was more than holding her own! She was dominating the battle – the skirmish, really. What had turned the tide was the earth – the Fire Nation palace was not made of metal like their ships. The Fire Nation palace was made of marble. Marble was one of Toph's favorite rocks to work with. It cut cleanly, sharply, and had excellent reception for vibrations. Plus, it was smooth and very expensive.

The arrival of Zuko had thrown her at first – he came with five other people, four of which joined the attack immediately. Then he came rushing for the door in a way that genuinely confused her until she was able to put two and two together: Zuko had to keep cover by attacking. She was happy to oblige him. What else were friends for?

But the second man that had stayed behind was what was really spoiling her plans. This man was not like the others she fought. He was experienced and powerful, and he was taking Toph for all she was worth. With the increasing number of firebenders and commotion, Toph didn't have much hope for their mission.

Not until things began to go right once more. She felt them before she heard them – despite their loudness. Aang and Katara met her in the hallway, and after dispatching with the firebender Toph was having a hard time with, Aang swung open the doors. Toph didn't need sight to know there was a fire in the antechamber to the public address dais. She could _FEEL_ the heat radiating out of the doors.

"Just hold them off."

"Aang…"

"No, Katara. I have to do this. I'm the Avatar."

The two were silent.

"Let him go, Katara," Toph said softly, feeling the vibrations of soldiers approaching.

Aang slammed the doors behind him, and it was not an encouraging sign when a loud explosion shook the floor and rattled the doors.

"Oh, no! Zuko!" Katara cried, as if just noticing what Toph had done to him.

"He's fine," Toph, hissed, releasing Zuko from his pinned position against the wall.

"He's got several bruised ribs," Katara said after a moment of kneeling above him. "Otherwise, he's fine."

"Well, heal him fast, because there are more coming, Sweetness!" Toph barked urgently.

_Part VII_

Katara almost cried when Zuko coughed into consciousness. She threw herself onto him without a care for his newly healed ribs. Wasn't this how they first met? Zuko in need of healing and her in need of a rescue? She shook the tears away and kissed his cheeks, confused and hurt by the stony look on his face. Wasn't he at all glad to see her again?

"You two have to get out of here, now," Zuko growled, the first thing he said since regaining consciousness.

"I don't think so, Z," Toph said curtly, her hand on the ground and a rare show of concern on her face. "We need to hold off this group of firebenders first. No one can distract Aang."

Katara looked to Zuko, who frowned. "I can't be seen fighting my own people. I can get you out of here, but only if we move fast. The Avatar can take care of himself."

Toph growled viciously. "You selfish, conceited, little, scar-faced bastard! We risk our lives and all you want to do is save your own skin! Why, I –"

"Toph!" Katara whispered harshly. "If he's seen here all we've done will be for nothing. He's right. Aang can take care of himself. He has Jeong Jeong in there with him. And General Iroh."

Katara and Zuko shared a look, and Katara couldn't remember him ever looking so grateful in all the time she'd known him. "Katara," he said softly.

She bit her lip. "Let's go. We have to be fast."

But neither one moved. "It's now or never," Toph growled, pushing past the two, star-crossed lovers.

Zuko took them through side passages and deserted hallways to the center of the palace – the royal family's housing. "There's an underground passageway known only to the royal family," he had explained. "It won't be guarded, and it leads to the shore." They dashed like mad, the sun setting slowly behind them. In a few hours it would be night, and Sozin's Comet would paint the sky red.

"The palace is on fire!" Katara exclaimed, pausing a moment to look at the carnage.

Zuko wheeled around as well. "Great Agni…" she heard him whisper.

They began running again when Toph grabbed Katara's arm. "Do you hear that?" she said sharply.

Zuko growled. "We have to keep –"

"Shut up!" Toph replied. "Listen!"

But Katara saw the sky bison before she heard its roar. "Appa!" she cried out. "Sokka!"

Appa thumped to the ground, and Katara shouted with glee when Sokka leapt from the beast's giant head. "Hurry!" he shouted. "We've got to get out of here." He helped Toph onto Appa, holding his hand out to Katara.

Katara, however, was looking at Zuko. "Come with us," she said desperately.

"Katara! Let's go!" Sokka shouted urgently.

Katara studied Zuko's face, saw the lines of worry and anxiousness etched into his brow. "Zuko," she whispered. "You…you can come with us…you can come back when it's over."

He took a jilted step towards her, and she swallowed hard. "Please…" she said softly.

For a moment there was no burning palace, no urgent brother, no waiting sky bison. There was only Katara and Zuko, and what transpired silently between them. Katara's lips were split with shallow breaths. Zuko's hand itched to take Katara's, to jump on the flying bison and soar away with her.

But red painted the sky, and it was not the sunset. A blood kind of red, a murder kind of red, a powerful kind of red. There were no other colors in the world. Zuko stepped close to Katara, and Katara could no longer hear the shouts of her brother, or the screams or the fires.

"The comet is early," Zuko said quietly, taking her in his arms.

"No," she replied, burying her face in his chest.

The red could not lie, and the golden hued comet had appeared on the horizon.

"Go," he said, and Katara felt salty water stinging in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you again!" she sobbed. "I said I wouldn't! I need you!" She pulled away just enough to look into his gold-flecked eyes. They were the same remarkable color as the comet, but without all the cruelty for once. "I love you," she said.

You could not say the kiss was full of love, nor could you say it was full of kindness. It was a different kiss, a savage kiss that seared and scorched with passion and longing. Katara could never be sure how long the kiss lasted, nor how she even survived it – as savage as it was. But Zuko's lips met hers in a moment of passion that would shock the common man into speechlessness. It certainly shocked her brother.

And then they were apart, as if there was no kiss and no passion and no savagery. Katara had only her bruised arms (from the tightness of his hands holding her close) and trembling lips, and the memory of the crazed goodbye. Zuko pushed her onto Appa and rapped the animal sharply on his hind parts, sending him roaring into the air.

Katara looked down, tears stale on her cheeks and her fingers brushing her lips. Vision failed her as they rose into the air.

_Part VIII_

It was Zuko's last line of defense – to push everything that had happened to the far back of his mind. He could not think of her now – he had not expected to see her. But he could not resist taking that one kiss, especially since it was probably the last he would ever get. But now he could not think of Katara. He couldn't think of that kiss. He could only think of what lay ahead, and what he was going to have to do.

Help Aang kill his father, of course.

Zuko ran faster than he thought he could, pushing people out of the way as he sprinted. The chamber was open when he arrived, and Master Jeong Jeong was engaged with perhaps thirty firebenders, attempting to keep a fair fight between the Avatar and the Fire Lord.

Zuko did not have time to analyze who was winning or losing. He did not have time to notice the swirling blue that was beginning to engulf the Avatar, nor did he have time to notice the red that possessed his father. Jeong Jeong battled white-masked firebenders, the Avatar battled the Fire Lord, and Zuko cried out in agony as he saw the charred, unmoving body of Uncle Iroh, laying in the corner of the room.

_Part IX_

"I'm not even going to ask what that was all about!" Sokka shouted at her as they flew higher and higher above the Fire Nation capitol.

Katara did her best to ignore him.

"Besides, there's more important things to discuss," he said sharply. "Father's here."

That got Katara's attention. "Here? Father?"

"Yah. Here. Father," Sokka said dryly. "He's in command of the attack." He gave himself a congratulatory smile. "The largest attack on the Fire Nation in over a hundred years."

Katara and Toph listened as he explained.

"I went north first, as fast as I could. Appa has probably never been so tired. It was all I could do to find the Omashu rebels. Things were pretty grim when I arrived. Captain Yung was barely able to contain himself when he heard the Avatar was truly captured, until I let him know about the plan. We were able to free King Bumi and retake the city, but there were a lot of casualties. King Bumi was brilliant, though, and as soon as we told him what was going on he left Omash _WITH ME_ to take me to the Earth Kingdom capitol – Ba Sing Se.

"King Bumi told me he'd take care of things from this end – coordinating with the Earth King, and readying the Earth Kingdom for the Fire Nation's attack. He sent me to the North Pole, and told me to give a message to Chief Arnook. Now I know what Aang means when he says Bumi is a mad genius. This whole attack was his idea."

"Attack?" Katara asked in wonder.

"I'm getting there," Sokka said quickly. "I was able to find Chief Arnook and convince him rather quickly of the comet, and he was a lot of help from there. He promised that if the Earth Kingdom set a light regiment of ships and soldiers to protect the North Pole, then he would send his whole fleet – all 600 ships – to attack the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin's Comet. King Bumi figured it would be the day when the least amount of ships would be guarding the Fire Nation, since they'd have to take advantage of Sozin's Comet to defeat the Earth Kingdom.

"Our father was in the North Pole at the time, supplying the Southern Water Tribe Fleet. Apparently, Chief Arnook was so impressed with dad that he decided dad should be the one to spearhead the sneak attack on the Fire Nation. Just beyond the farthest island – and coming closer – are 600 Water Tribe ships waiting to sack the coast and destroy the Fire Nation's Western Armada. Sure it's the smaller of the two because of the Sozin's Comet attack, but if we take out the supply lines and immobilize the island, separating the Eastern Armada from the Fire Lord, then we've practically won."

Katara swallowed. "That's amazing…"

"Yah, well, it's about to get even more amazing," Sokka said harshly.

They were flying over the Eastern Islands of the Fire Nation. Katara had never seen a real sea battle before. The sheers size of Fire Nation ships in comparison to Water Tribe ships was intimidating. But there were about two Water Tribe ships to every Fire Nation ship, and they seemed to work in tandem to take down the iron behemoths. Each Water Tribe ship seemed to have two benders and then a small crew of five or six men. They worked together to steer and navigate while the waterbenders attacked the ships, freezing water to slow the Fire Nation ships or impale them with spears of ice. Some Water Tribe ships had more powerful benders than others. Katara noticed Master Pakku almost immediately from the air, just based on the huge power and control her former master had.

"Get me on a ship," Katara said urgently, pulling at her brother's sleeve.

"What?" he cried. "No! You'll be killed! This is _WAR_, Katara!"

"And I'm a waterbending master!" Katara replied harshly. "I belong down there. Find me a ship!" When Sokka was staring blank-faced at her, his jaw moving silently, Katara snorted. "Fine."

She had done such a foolish thing before – jumping off Appa and into the fray. Months ago Aang had tried to attack Azula and her deadly counterparts, and Katara had followed. The air rushed by her face, her ponytail whipping violently behind her. She heard the faint cry of her brother, but as she plummeted to the surface she summoned a smooth, ice ramp.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Part I_

"UNCLE!"

At first his head was swimming. The smell of burnt skin and hair perforated his senses. Seared clothes were melted into Uncle Iroh's skin, and even his boots were now one with flesh. Zuko was at first nauseated. He could hear the sounds of battle in the background, dull and low. How could he fight…when his uncle was dead…? The only one to ever love him…charred and dead on the ground.

When Zuko howled it seemed that time stopped. Anyone who heard this pitiful, horrific scream would never forget it. Jeong Jeong and the firebenders stopped fighting. Aang and his father paused in their battle of many elements. Zuko turned around with angry, hard tears in his eyes. Had he been paying attention more he would have seen the look of terror on their faces. Had he cared at all he would have listened to Jeong Jeong try to calm him.

But Zuko razed the warriors that separated him from his father. A wave of fire knocked them aside like flammable rag dolls.

"Destroy the comet, Aang," Zuko growled, his hand clenching into a fist as he stared in the hard, dead eyes of his father. They were his eyes, too. "Agni Kai, Father," Zuko whispered. "No ceremony, no audience. Just Agni Kai. Like our ancestors."

"Zuko…" he heard Aang plead.

"Destroy the comet, Avatar Aang," Zuko continued in a hallow voice. "Father and I have business."

For some reason Aang obeyed. Zuko's father, the Fire Lord Ozai, smiled a haunted smile, and threw off his half open robes. Zuko divested as well, and the two stood bare-chested in the burning room.

"You can't defeat me, Zuko," his father taunted, standing ten paces away.

"I don't want to defeat you, Father," Zuko replied. "I want to kill you."

"You'll never be Fire Lord," his father continued. "You're a traitor, and a coward, and a weakling. They will never follow you."

Just then, as though it had been locked long ago, a gateway opened. It was a familiar gateway, for Zuko had seen it many, many times. He had cracked it open once. But through hours and hours of meditation he had come to see it, and now he finally had the key. It had always been there, he just hadn't known how to use it.

"You killed Uncle and you killed Mother!" Zuko accused, feeding the rage inside. "You banished me and you sent me on a fool's errand!"

"You were never worthy of the title Fire Lord," his father replied menacingly to the tirade.

"That's where you're wrong!" Zuko growled. "You took the title with deceit and backstabbing – with murder! I will take the title with honor – by killing you in front of your own subjects!"

With that, Zuko turned the key and opened the gates so few had walked in the past. Blue fire erupted from his hands as he blew away the wall between the antechamber and the public address dais.

"AGNI KAI!" Zuko bellowed.

And before the frightened, huddling masses, Zuko made the first attack. Breathe, Zuko told himself. Rhythm. Break the root. Fire Lord Ozai blocked the blue flame, and was pushed back by the force of it. Zuko followed him swiftly into the open air of the ceremonial dais.

There was a brief standoff, where Zuko felt a thrill of fear at fighting his father. The comet had stained the sky red, and fire fell from clouds and lightning crashed loudly. The comet was a huge tear on the sky, red and bloody, with flecks of golden fire falling from its tail. His father seemed to have a reddish kind of glow to him, one that burnt like the comet. Zuko knew his father was tapping into the great force of Sozin's Comet.

Zuko fisted his hand, the fire blue as Katara's eyes, and just as fierce. He thought briefly on that savage kiss they had shared, and the fire inside of him roared. Zuko's lips formed a slow smirk as his father absorbed the powers of the comet. It struck him then that his father had only limited powers compared to Zuko. His father's power rose with the comet, just as Katara's rose with the moon. But Zuko's powers were more similar to Aang's. Their powers rose with the heart.

Zuko was ready when his father pressed for an attack. Zuko knew that Ozai was a skilled firebender, and was confused that he chose hand-to-hand combat to begin the battle. Was this a trick to tire Zuko so his firebending would be weak? Zuko had the height of his father, but was less developed. He knew to rely on speed and agility, as Jeong Jeong taught. His father would rely on strength.

Like Azula, Zuko's father kept his nails sharp and deadly. He tipped them with little flames, so that when a strike landed it was twice as painful. There was already a mark on his shoulder by the time Zuko could dodge and swipe at his father's feet. Zuko caught Ozai's foot, breaking the older man's attack. Zuko pressed on with a series of sharp jabs. Ozai regained control, blocking Zuko's arching kick and sending a blast of fire at Zuko's chest. Zuko cut the fire, then sidestepped swiftly and redirected his father's fiery fists.

There was a brief separation where Zuko faced his father, and his father faced him. It was silent and tense, with heavy breathing and sharp eyes.

"You have improved, Zuko," Fire Lord Ozai said in a deep, panting breath.

"I've had good teachers," Zuko replied, breathing deeply as well.

With a spinning leap, Zuko whipped a lash of fire towards his father, punching a series of fire balls at the older man. These were blocked easily. His father breathed deep, then sent a swirling, huge wave of fire that Zuko could not block nor avoid. Zuko slammed into the rubble, and before he hand a chance to attack again, his father was above him. The fire that erupted from Zuko's mouth was blue as a sapphire, the first thing he could think to do. His father stumbled back, and Zuko pressed on ruthlessly.

Break the root, he repeated to himself. His father was clumsy in his footing and blocking of attacks. Zuko was focused and in perfect form. His breathing was even and harsh. Blue flames, sharp and vicious, erupted from his feet and hands. As a crowning gesture, the sky became an explosion of red and gold, as the comet became thousands and thousands of little comets, all shimmering with fire and dying on their descent to the earth.

Zuko paused in a moment of awe and weakness, gasping. It was then that his father's hand shot out and grasped his throat. Zuko could hardly believe the unimaginable power of his father's hands as they tightened over his airway. He struggled to find breath. He struggled against the iron will of his father's anger. His throat was hot. His eyes were tearing. There was a smell that was too familiar…burning flesh… Zuko cried out lamely, struggling with his last breaths.

"You are unworthy," his father growled. "But I need an heir." His father's eyes were hard and ruthless. Zuko felt himself going black. "You will burn…to teach you your place…son…"

The hand around his throat heated until Zuko could no longer think straight.

_No!_ he screamed.

_Stop! _he cried.

_Please…_he begged.

In a final, unanticipated, desperate gesture, Zuko swept at his father's face with a measly fire whip. His father cried out, releasing Zuko's neck and covering his face. There were blisters already forming over his nose and brow when he removed his hand. Zuko struggled to stand, catching his breath. Zuko forgot the power of blue fire…

Zuko was allowed a moment's respite before his father attacked again. But this time there was no control. There was no focus. His father was fighting purely on rage. Zuko blocked attack after attack, breathing heavily. Finally an opening came, and Zuko wondered if his father realized his eminent death.

The force of Zuko's attack blew a portion of the dais away. But he was not aiming at his father – not directly. The attack made the dais rubble, and Ozai stumbled over it as Zuko proceeded with lightning speed. The root was breaking. Zuko could feel it. He swiped at his father's feet and the older man backed away unbalanced. Zuko lashed out with whips of fire, each one searing skin and hair. The last whip was so strong it forced the Fire Lord on his back.

Fire Lord Ozai made no attempt to move as Zuko encircled him with a long lash of fire.

"The king is dead," Zuko whispered harshly.

Ozai's eyes went wide, and then finally cold.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

_Part II_

Katara was about a hundred feet away from her father's ship when she saw it explode. A rogue fireball split the fragile wood and sent men flying in all directions. Family loyalty, it seemed, outweighed the battle, for Katara rode on a swift wave to her father's ship. She formed an iceberg immediately, and dumped men on it from the turbid waters of the Eastern Islands of the Fire Nation.

"_FATHER!_" she heard Sokka cry.

Her father and brother were on the same ship. Toph and Appa had been hovering above, Appa deflecting as many fireballs as possible from the air.

Men gasped for air on the makeshift iceberg. "We've got to get him out of the battle!" Katara shouted to her brother. Their father was unconscious and burned, but otherwise well. "He'll survive, but he needs medical attention."

Katara watched Sokka's face harden with determination. "Toph!" he shouted up to the blind girl and the sky bison. "Get him out of here!"

Katara was quick to deflect another fireball as Sokka and another tribesman moved Hakoda from Katara's iceberg to Appa. "The Earth Kingdom ships form our flank," Sokka explained to Katara, who watched Appa disappear to the east. She met his eyes. "I have an idea," Sokka told her. "But I need you."

Katara swallowed. "I'm listening."

_Part III_

Zuko inhaled deeply, the fire of battle still humming in his veins. He first looked around at the destroyed dais, then around to the fearful faces. He had killed the Fire Lord. He had killed his father. Who would challenge him now that Azula was dead?

General Shu answered for him. Zuko wasn't sure where the general had gone after Toph and Aang had teamed up on him, right before Zuko had helped Katara and the blind girl escape. There were a few other military figures seeping out of the cracks. They had been waiting like shadows for the outcome. Zuko could tell several of them were not happy.

"Fire Lord Zuko," General Shu said in a soft voice, a voice that carried none the less. "What is your will?"

Zuko fought the smirk growing on his face. He picked up his tunic, the one he'd thrown off before the Agni Kai, and ripped a long strip off of it. He tied his meager hair back and knelt next to his deceased father to pluck out the three-pronged, golden crown.

"A proper funeral," Zuko said finally, placing the crown in his hair. "He was my father after all..."

No one moved towards the former Fire Lord. Zuko made a clipped order to Lieutenant Lee. "Captain Lee!" he barked. "Your regiment shall have the honor."

The former lieutenant's eyes widened and then he nodded sharply. That was a man that would be loyal to Zuko until death, and Zuko knew it. Zuko had made Lieutenant Lazy into Captain Lee, a dependable leader, and now an honored soldier.

"General Shu!" Zuko said sharply. "I wish for a Fire Council. You have one hour."

With that Zuko wheeled about and entered the destroyed and smoldering antechamber. His eyes went to the empty space where his uncle had been laying not too long ago. His face was hard when he saw no sight of his fallen uncle. Iroh could not have survived something like that. Where was Jeong Jeong? Zuko frowned deeply. He had too much to worry about now. Jeong Jeong could take care of himself. But what of his uncle?

Zuko marched back to his rooms, Minister Rakun slithering out of some shadow to follow him. "Minister Rakun," Zuko ordered harshly, his pace quick and controlled.

"Yes, my lord," the simpering minister murmured. Zuko nearly smirked at the immediate use of his new title. Of course Minister Rakun would not make such a trivial mistake as calling him Prince Zuko. Minster Rakun was ambitious.

"You shall take care of the pleasantries of my transition. Ozai's funeral, the feast, my public ascension, transporting my things to the Fire Lord's chambers, et cetera."

"Yes, my lord."

"And," Zuko added, opening his doors and then shutting them swiftly, his breathing automatically fast. Minister Rakun looked curiously at him, his quill poised over a piece of parchment. He was already recording Zuko's every word. Zuko had forgotten about this. "All statues of Ozai will be destroyed. Not put away. Destroyed." He exhaled softly. "He is no longer the Fire Lord."

Rakun nodded.

"Leave me," Zuko snapped at Rakun's scurrying feet.

Zuko slipped into his room softly. This would only work because of all the chaos going on. "Aang," Zuko whispered harshly.

Aang was huddle in a corner, looking half-asleep, half-dead. His eyes shot open when Zuko approached, however. "You did it," the boy whispered when he saw the crown in Zuko's hair.

"You have to leave," Zuko hissed. "I can't protect you from these people. Not you, Aang."

"My staff was destroyed," Aang replied in a sad voice. "I don't know how to get out of here..."

Zuko closed his eyes. "Okay." He pulled out two, long, dark cloaks and threw one at Aang. "There's a secret exit that goes under the palace and leads out to sea." Zuko pulled the younger boy up and Aang shrugged on the cloak. "We must be fast. I have people that will watch me even now."

Aang headed for the door but Zuko pulled him to the window. "Not like that," he said softly.

The two scaled the side of the palace hastily, and then ran to where Zuko had tried to lead Katara and Toph earlier that day. They reached their destination relatively unmolested, and Zuko moved aside a tapestry to reveal a small hole in the wall. He inhaled and then shot his blue flame into the hole, hearing the creaking as the hinges moved and rotated.

"Blue..."Aang said softly, eyes wide.

"Go," Zuko said harshly, pushing Aang into the secret passage.

Aang paused at the entrance. "I'm coming back, Zuko. We'll fix this," Aang told him.

Zuko's face went hard. "Keep Katara safe," he said stonily, pushing Aang in the passageway and closing it swiftly behind him. He shook his head as he flipped the hood over his cloak and started towards his rooms.

For some reason he had a foreboding feeling that it was only going to get worse.

_Part IV_

The red sky burned with the fire of the comet, and it was nearly as bloody as the battle at sea. Katara felt beads of sweat rolling down her brow. Well, admittedly it could have been water. But she was concentrating so hard that she couldn't give it time for thought. She was sitting on the prow of an empty Water Tribe ship, legs crossed and mind blank. She had never done something like this before, and wasn't quite sure if she could at all. There were waterbenders moving her ship into the middle of the battle, but there were from a great distance away. She could not be bothered with protecting herself right now. She would have to depend on Master Pakku and his other waterbenders to do that for her.

The other Water Tribe ships had been moved away from this place, and she was a lone target in the middle of fifty or so Fire Nation battle cruisers. She swallowed and began the churning. It started slow, like a gentle eddy, and quickly began to pick up speed. Ships were drawn like moths to a flame, sucked in against their own propulsion. And Katara sat in the middle, manipulating the water into a huge whirlpool.

The water was far above her head, as if she was sinking to the ocean floor. She did not dare open her eyes to see the ships flying about her face. It was just so much water... She focused her breathing and on her connection to Tui and La. Then, just about when she could control no more water, Katara felt the attack commence. She formed a shield of ice around her small ship as waterbenders shot pillars of ice at the circling Fire Nation ships.

It was all Katara could do to keep the whirlpool from failing. Ships crashed into ships, ships crashed into ice, and ice struck out of the water. When the water began to move beyond her control she let go. The loss of bending would quit the momentum and slow the whirlpool naturally. She was nearly unconscious when Appa and her brother retrieved her. Sokka was saying something about a major, crippling victory as they surveyed the damage.

Katara stared open eyed and disbelieving at the Fire Nation ships upended and sinking in the warm western waters. Major, crippling victory indeed. "Did we do this?" Katara asked quietly of her brother.

"No," he said in a proud voice. "That was you, Katara. Mostly you."

It was several hours later that the Fire Nation War Minister surrendered the battle. Wreckage was littered across the sea, and soldiers clung desperately to debris. Katara and Sokka had rejoined the flank – the Earth Kingdom ships. Katara had taken some time to see to her father, and her first diagnosis was correct. Chief Hakoda would be fine with bed-rest and minimal healing.

As tired as Katara was she still managed to heal several burn victims before she was ready to pass out. The fact that no one had seen Aang, but that the comet had been destroyed, worried Katara greatly. However, just as she was about to collect Toph so the two of them could find a spare cabin to sleep in, a more than welcome sight met her eyes.

"It's Aang!" she shouted gleefully, pulling Toph to the side of the ship and gesturing wildly. "Aang!" she repeated.

Several Earth Kingdom soldiers helped Aang onto the ship, where he fell into Katara and Toph's open arms...and fell asleep.

_Part V_

Aang had told them the most wondrous stories about what had happened after the three of them had escaped the Fire Nation. Katara, Toph, and Sokka sat in rapt attention as Aang relayed his battle with Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's ascension to Fire Lord, Zuko's ability to wield blue fire, the comet's destruction at Aang's hand, and Zuko's part in Aang's escape. Katara was silent during the exchange, and looked about her friends for their reactions.

They had agreed to give Zuko a few days to calm down the situation in the Fire Nation before going back in. No one had entered Fire Nation waters for several days – the other nations were tending their own before dealing with the Fire Nation. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara were all on the Water Tribe flagship – Wolf's Pride. Sokka and Katara's father was more than healed and had been given the honor of leading the incursion party into the Fire Nation capitol.

However, upon entering Fire Nation waters, the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships were forced to stop, as a small, desperate blockade had been formed around the area. After a few hours of signaling from a distance, Wolf's Pride was invited to approach the blockade. The Fire Nation captain bowed to Chief Hakoda smartly and invited Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph onto the ship, along with a few Earth Kingdom officers.

"I am Captain Jee of the Fire Nation Navy," the shorter, bearded man said in a tired voice, eyeing Aang warily.

"Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka and Katara's father replied.

Katara noticed Captain Jee's eyes went a little wild at this. "Then it is an honor to meet you, Chief Hakoda," the captain replied. "What can I do for you?"

"We wish to know the meaning of this blockade, and to make passage into the Fire Nation capitol. Yesterday's battle was decisive enough, and we have the power to destroy this blockade if need be."

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass, Chief Hakoda," Captain Jee said with a sad kind of frown. "You see," he explained, "I've been given orders to let no ships pass. Fire Lord Zuko says he cannot in good conscience expose any other nation to the plague. The Fire Nation is closed, sir. No one comes in or out until contamination is over. I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_Part I_

Toph had returned home after the infamous Ozai's Plague Blockade. She was just a child, what did she know of post-war politics? And as much as she hated to admit it, she missed her parents. She missed her father, and her room, and a clean bed and hot food every night. Toph was born into privilege, and though she could rough it with the best of them, she really did like warm baths and fresh sheets.

She had taken her tearful leave of Aang, Katara, and Sokka, joining a wagon train to her hometown of Gaoling. Her homecoming was more tearful than when she had taken leave of her former companions. Her mother and father welcomed her warmly, with promises to never confine her if she never ran away again. For a good long while, Toph had been happy. She'd been content and she'd been comfortable. She'd been awarded medals, and even the King of the Ba Sing Se had recognized her with a banquet. Her name was almost as big as the Avatar's or Katara's – the Beauty of the Eastern Islands, she believed they were calling Katara now.

It was true. For a long time, things were wonderful. She didn't have a complaint. But rumors would reach her from time to time, and letters from her friends would bring back secret longings. Apparently, Katara was knee deep in a project to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. Aang was taking on the rest of the world, though he had a side project of looking for surviving Air Nomads. Toph knew it was a shot in the dark. Any remaining Air Nomads were either unaware of their roots, or too terrified to come out of hiding. Toph didn't expect too much. But even Sokka was making a name for himself in the Water Tribe navy. He apparently had a few ships under his control – though young, he was greatly respected by many as a budding tactician. One thing Toph could say about Sokka was that he never made the same idiotic mistake twice. Though he seemed very adept to making similar idiotic mistakes all the time…

Perhaps it was the news of her friends' activities that made her feet itchy. Perhaps it was just her time. But a half a year after Toph silently returned home, she left just as surreptitiously. She knew she'd promised her family that she wouldn't run away again, but she also knew they would understand, and they'd be there, waiting, when she decided to return.

For a long time she didn't really know where she was going. She spent some time in the South Pole with Katara and Sokka, though she felt underfoot. She stayed a few weeks in Ba Sing Se with the Earth Kingdom king, fulfilling her promise to visit. Then she made a truly valiant effort to find Aang. He was unreachable. Since it wasn't urgent, Toph didn't raise too big a fuss over it. But it was then, when she was about to give up her wandering, that she came across the waterfall pond that she, Aang, Katara, and Sokka had spent a few restful days at. It seemed so long ago, and the events that followed so horrific – trapped in a great bowl of sand pudding for days and days…

It was then, standing over the waterfall pond that Toph knew why she'd left home. "Sandbending," she murmured against the thunderous crashing of the waterfall. If she went south of the tiny oasis, she would find the scavenger society of sandbenders. The Si Wong Desert stretched hundreds of miles, and there was no reason to think she would survive the desert to find any sandbenders.

That was probably the reason she filled her twin water skins to the brim with oasis water and waited for night to fall. She would be literally blind out in the desert; she would be utterly helpless. But Toph was too tough to die.

Or so she had thought at the beginning of her journey. However, by her seventh night of walking her water skins were low and her food had run out. With no sign of sandbenders, and no idea where she was, Toph began thinking about death. It wasn't until her last drop of liquid that she truly gave up hope. It was then that she walked without purpose, exposing herself to the elements of the desert, knowing that if she slept she might not wake up.

It was her tenth day in the desert, long after she'd resigned herself to death, that the first precious drop of water parted her lips. She remembered the moment as clearly as it was yesterday. Someone eased her mouth open with a wet finger, soothing her chapped, burnt lips, and slowly let water drip into her parched throat. The man held her with infinite care, like a child or a precious doll. He spoke soft words to her, fed her a bit of soft cheese and fruit.

She had been in bad shape – dehydrated and exhausted from ten days in the desert. Later, her tribe told her she lasted longer than many sandbenders would have. In fact, they would come to call her Zosi, which meant 'will to survive' in the tribe's tongue. It was the Bedi-Humi Tribe that found her, the oldest tribe of sandbenders in the Si Wong Desert. Though, she knew that every tribe was the oldest in their own stories. It was Sha-Mo's tribe, though it had been his son, Ghashiun that found Toph and nursed her to health. He recognized her from their run in months and months ago.

For several days, Toph was confined to the hut structure in the center of the catamaran. They were traveling to the Tribes Council out in the fabled Si Wong Desert Oasis, where the tribes met every twelve full moons. That year, the Bedi-Humi Tribe would be given first pick of campsites, and they had not wanted to stop for a speck of green in the distance. Toph was that unfortunate green speck in the distance.

_Part II_

"So, you're finally awake," the soft, familiar voice said to her, helping her to sit on the futon on the wooden floor. The floor vibrated underneath her.

"Water," she whispered. She realized her throat was dry like sand as she choked on the words.

The voice chuckled, formless, disembodied. Toph couldn't even open her eyes – not like it mattered. "You can't have too much," he said, bringing a water skin to her lips. She grabbed at it greedily, but he held her back. "You'll get sick," he explained. "Drink it slowly."

"I'm not a child," she barked impatiently. Though she did what he said.

The man snorted. "Well you certainly don't have any woman curves," he said dryly, poking the center of her chest lightly.

Toph turned away, blinking her eyes experimentally. They were dry, and she rubbed the crust away from them. "What are you doing?" she asked as a light breeze hit her face. Her hands darted out in front of her face, swiping. She knew what he was doing, though.

"You're blind?" he said incredulously. She heard him fall back on his heels.

"No!" she growled, taking a small sip of water. "I'm Toph."

"My gods," the man said with a laugh if disbelief. "You _ARE _blind! How did you survive? How did you get here? Where are the people you travel with? I thought you were with the Avatar the –" and he stopped suddenly.

That was when Toph finally recognized the voice. It had irritated her, knowing the voice but not being able to pin it to a specific memory. "I get it," she said, folding her hands in her lap. "You're the guy that stole Appa. That's how you know me…"

"Yah," he finally answered.

Toph nodded. "Then it seems like I came to the right place," she said after a long silence.

"How so?" the man asked, a little hesitant.

"I've got to learn sandbending from someone," she explained with a wicked smile.

_Part III_

At first, no one took her request seriously. Women didn't learn sandbending out in the Si Wong Desert. There were very few women earthbenders as it was – though it wasn't an exclusively male practice, the mindset wasn't very feminine. Women tended to not have the right mentality for earthbending. Notable exceptions included Toph and Avatar Kyoshi. The women of the sandbending tribes were few in number, and didn't travel with their husbands and sons. They kept stationary camps around the tribe's well or small oasis. The Bedi-Humi Tribe was considered very large, with three wells and an oasis, and six or seven women plus children at each water source.

Eventually, however, when the tribe reached the Si Wong Desert Oasis for the Tribes Council, Toph was able to put her feet on solid ground and 'see' for the first time in weeks. It was then that she showed off her impressive earthbending skills, earning the respect of many tribesmen from many tribes. Sha-Mo was a respected sandbender, and agreed to take Toph under his wing. Sha-Mo was the father of Ghashiun, the unfortunate youth who had been observant enough to notice Toph as a speck of green in a desert of blinding yellow.

Mastering sandbending was incredibly difficult for Toph. Firstly, she couldn't see in the sand. Everything felt disconnected and mushy, like she was wading in jelly. She learned to refine her hearing, though she had to receive most of her instruction on solid ground. It was an interesting sensation, learning to see in the sand. It came slowly, and foggily, and it wasn't ever going to be as clear as when she was on solid ground.

The principle weapon for a sandbender was a sack of sand attached to a long rope. It functioned almost like a mace. An experienced sandbender could wield up to seven of these sandbags at once. Toph had worked herself up to four of these sandbags, though once past five she didn't have as refined of control. Sha-Mo routinely worked with seven, but he admitted that carrying around seven bags of sand wasn't only impractical; it was heavy. They weighed between eight and ten pounds each, after all.

Toph spent two years in the desert with the Bedi-Humi Tribe. She was finally able to fulfill her wish to be free. She definitely had freedom of movement out in the Si Wong Desert. No one told her what to do, and the Bedi-Humi Tribe didn't rest too much on manners or politeness. Respect was earned, not given, and outspokenness was considered a strength, not a character flaw.

They were making a routine sweep past the cantina when Toph felt the first pangs of homesickness. Lately she'd been haunted with dreams and illusions of friends and family. She missed her parents, and she missed Aang, Katara, and Sokka. She'd heard no news of the world outside the Si Wong Desert, and she'd fully integrated herself into the sandbender culture. She had become comfortable in an uncomfortable element, but it was still usual for her to get a little reminiscent on solid ground. As they passed the cantina, Toph turned her head longingly in the direction of home and sighed.

Ghashiun was, by then, an expert at reading her emotions…

_Part IV_

She stood at the starboard side of the sandbender sailor, facing the direction of what many considered the beginning of civilization. Ghashiun put a strong hand on her slender shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze. "We can stop by if you want," he said. "My father wanted to make a trade for some of Mother's jewelry."

Sandbending women mostly raised children and occupied themselves with jewelry making with the ample precious metals found at the magnetic center of the desert. Sandbenders made periodic raids of the huge rock face, gathering the metals for jewelry. Trading jewelry was their primary contact with the outside world, and they haggled with the best of them.

"Two years," Toph murmured.

"We don't have to go, Zosi," Ghashiun said gently. He always treated her so kindly; it was mystifying to her. He'd been a spoiled, lying, little thief when she'd first met him. Toph bet Aang had scared the honesty into him with his Avatar State explosion. It made sense.

"But I do," she said finally.

Ghashiun hung his head. "Then we shall prepare a feast in your honor, Zosi," he replied.

The feast was full of food and drink, singing and music, dancing and storytelling. It was better than the Tribes Councils she'd gone to, because all of this was for her. Some of the older men drank watered-down cactus juice – Toph hated the stuff, but she took the obligatory sip, feeling lightheaded and woozy. She danced with her tribe sisters, ate with her tribe fathers, cried with her tribe mothers, and listened to the old stories with her tribe brothers. This had become more of a family than she had ever known – save perhaps Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Someday she would return, but she had a pressing feeling that she was needed in the world outside the desert.

Toph took a moment to clear her head, stepping out into the brisk night air of the Si Wong Desert. She'd removed her head cloths and shoulder wrap, so the wind bit into her particularly coldly.

"It is right that you should leave," Ghashiun said quietly. He was always able to sneak up on her. Toph turned to him, her stance confused. "But it is also right that you should return," he finished, taking her shoulders and turning her to face him.

Toph sighed. Had she sensed this? Had his touches grown warmer, more frequent the past few months? Had his voice been softer, his presence been more noticeable? "If you had stayed, I would have made you my wife," Ghashiun whispered as he held her closely. "Though, you would not have loved me as I love you."

"Shiun," she replied, uncertain of how to react. She could smell the cactus juice on Ghashiun's breath, but he spoke and moved with his sane mind.

"It's okay, Zosi" he said quietly. "I hope you remember me kindly."

He pulled away from her, but Toph's grip was like iron on his wrist. "Wait, Shiun," she said, her hands finding his shoulders, neck, and then finally face. He twitched under her fingers as she traced his strong chin, noble nose, and defined brow. His cheeks were high, and slightly heated from cactus juice, and his skin was weather-beaten but not leathery.

He held her fingers against his lips when she reached them, kissing each pad lightly. "If I kiss you," Ghashiun asked, pulling her close again, "will you still leave?"

Toph dipped her head. "Yes," she answered.

Ghashiun chuckled morosely, and Toph received her first real kiss. He tipped her face up by her chin and brushed the hair away from her eyes. Toph imagined his lips smiled as he bent down to her – he was much taller, much older than she was. His lips met hers hesitantly, and it made Toph think this was his first kiss, too. Ghashiun's nose brushed hers lightly as his lips moved against hers. Then he pulled away. "I will not be there to see you leave tomorrow, Zosi," he said. "My father has the responsibility to see you out of the desert."

_Part V_

True to his word, Ghashiun's father, Sha-Mo, returned Toph to her home – or at least saw her out of the desert. Sandbenders felt out of place away from the desert. Even the cantina was a foreign world to them. Toph could understand Sha-Mo's dislike of the world outside the desert, but she also understood she was needed. She didn't know how, but there was a reason Toph trusted her instincts. It was because they were always right.

So she left Zosi in the desert with Ghashiun and Sha-Mo, and the rest of the Bedi-Humi Tribe that had become her family. She would return one day; she hadn't lied. But she wouldn't marry Ghashiun like he hoped, and she would never stay as long as two years. She knew this in her gut, and she knew it as she faced Aang for the first time in two and a half years.

"Aang," she sighed as she fell into his arms.

"Toph!" His voice was that of a man-boy. His body was that of a man-boy. But he twirled her around like a whirlwind when they embraced. Toph's feet went flying, but she didn't mind.

Aang had gained weight – that much she could feel. His feet were bigger, and his hands were bigger, and he seemed a bit awkward with his wider shoulders and long limbs. He wasn't filled out, but he would probably always be slight. Toph was almost fifteen, and she knew Aang to be about the same age, but it was still odd 'seeing' her old friend like this.

"You've changed," he said bluntly.

Toph harrumphed good-naturedly. She had let her hair grow out with the Bedi-Humi, and she wore less-ragged versions of their clothes, sans head wrap. Their jewelry clinked in her ears and on her wrists, and the years had given her feminine 'bumps' as she liked to call them. Though Toph had a feeling it wasn't the physical that Aang meant when he'd said she changed.

She had changed. It had been two and a half years, what did he expect? But she'd learned a lot from the Bedi-Humi, and not just sandbending.

"They said you went into the desert," Aang replied lightly when she told him where she'd been.

"I had to learn sandbending," Toph replied. "The Bedi-Humi were good enough to take me in. They even made me a tribeswoman. See," she said, pulling down her collar to show him her Bedi-Humi tribal tattoo.

"Cool!" Aang exclaimed. The tattoo had hurt, but it made her a full tribeswoman, a daughter of the Bedi-Humi and a sandbending master.

Aang told Toph of the reconstruction of the Earth Kingdom , and how he'd been searching for the remnants of his people – without any luck. He said that Katara had spearheaded the liberation of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, and helped to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe to its former glory. He told of Sokka's rising status in the Water Tribe navy, and how their father was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and Katara was on some kind of council. Toph explained how she'd 'found' the Bedi-Humi, and her life in the desert, and what she'd learned. Aang was excited to learn sandbending, as it was kind of a cross between airbending and earthbending.

Finally, though, the conversation turned to more current matters. Mostly why Aang had been using his connections in the Spirit World to try and find Toph. "I've had people combing the desert," Aang explained. "No one even saw a sandbender, much less you. I've learned a lot of things about the Spirit World, and I really needed you."

Toph sighed. So that's where her dreams and urges had been coming from. "How can I help?" she finally asked.

"Well," Aang explained, "in a few weeks, Zuko's going to reopen the Fire Nation."

"What about the plague?" Toph asked.

"I received a secret messenger about a month ago saying that it had more or less subsided, and that Zuko wanted to reopen trade with the rest of the world." Aang sighed again. He felt to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I was able to send a message back with the bad news." Toph raised an eyebrow. "Someone's trying to kill Zuko," Aang whispered. "Katara thinks it's Azula."

Toph was silent at the Katara comment. "Azula's dead," Toph said plainly.

"Maybe not," Aang countered. "Her ship has been seen a few times trying to burst through Ozai's Blockade," he explained in hushed tones. "They say a blue fire witch helms the demon ship…all just stories, but I'm sure – and Katara's sure – it's Azula. So Katara's been pushing for an ambassadorial mission to be sent into the Fire Nation on behalf of peace. Representatives from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom are going…but I think someone from the Air Nomads should be there, too."

Toph shrugged. "So what's the problem?" she asked. "Just go. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Aang shook his head. "I can't. I have to find Azula," Aang explained. "If Zuko dies, it will just be civil war. The Fire Nation will be unbalanced for centuries, and I just want peace. I don't care if they were once the enemy; there are people, innocent people, that are suffering because of the blockade and Azula. Believe it or not, Zuko is the Fire Nation's best hope for peace."

"I guess I still don't understand," Toph said bluntly.

Aang smiled. "I want you to represent the Air Nomads and the Avatar on the ambassadorial mission," he said grinning.

"What?! I don't know the first thing about politics! I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm an earthbender, not an Air Nomad!" Toph cried out.

"That's okay," Aang said jovially. "You can learn politics, and if you're the Air Nomad and Avatar representative it's just another excuse to have a strong earthbender in the Fire Nation. Besides, the whole thing's a cover for finding Azula anyway, so what's the problem?"

Toph closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. "I'll do it, Aang," she finally said. "But you'll owe me. …Again…"

"Great!" he cried. "Now you can teach me sandbending!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**RISES WITH THE SUN**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_Part I_

Katara was letting her mind wander again. She shook her head and concentrated. If she was patient enough…focused enough…sometimes she could do it. With a sigh, Katara opened her eyes to the swamp before her. Not today. Too much was on her mind. So not now, but later maybe. She knew why she couldn't focus today. Earlier she'd received a messenger. He said she'd soon be receiving two visitors – her old master, Pakku, and father's friend, Bato. They were representing the Northern and Southern Tribes in respect to the final signing of the Foggy Swamp Tribe Independence Declaration. The messenger also brought word from her father in the South Pole. The Fire Nation was going to break its blockade for the first time in three years…

This day was one she'd waited for, cried over, fought for, and ultimately died for. The day the blockade came in place…she died a little. Or a lot. The issue was still up for debate. That day was etched in her mind, a thing she thought about every waking moment. Getting into the Fire Nation had consumed her life, every waking moment, for the past three years. And now, to learn that in a few short months they would break the blockade, Ozai's Plague Blockade, she was unable to concentrate on anything else.

This was the case for several reasons. After the war, the Fire Nation was thrown into a state of chaos caused by the combination of plague, poverty, and Zuko's ascension to the Burning Throne. It had no contact with the outside world – not that anyone wanted in. The plague was rumored to be horrific, and no one wanted to risk contamination. Nations had taken this time to rebuild their homes, to reclaim their land, and to try to attain peace. There had been several uprisings among the settled Fire Nation ex-patriots, but Aang had been instrumental in quieting these incidents and making peace. With the borders opening, people could go home if they wanted, but more importantly, war reparations could finally start.

War reparations would be the primary concern of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe. Both had been ruthlessly ravaged by the Fire Nation for a hundred years, and the Fire Nation was still in possession of many national treasures, riches, spoils, and other rewards of war. They had things that the other nations wanted back. Not to mention all the compensation for invasions and war. War reparations would absolutely break the Fire Nation. Probably for the next hundred years.

And, honestly, there wasn't a lot they could do about it. Save their navy, their armed forces were absolutely bankrupt. Katara personally had seen to the destruction of hundreds of their battle ships. They didn't call her the Beauty of the Eastern Islands just for her beauty. The night of Sozin's Comet was horrific, and the battle had been even more so. After Aang had destroyed the comet, many Fire Nation soldiers lost hope, the will to fight. The battles in the Earth Kingdom were won with surprising ease. And staggering death tolls. The navy that patrolled the Fire Nation – mostly to keep the plague in, but also to keep others out – was about all there was. And they were little better than skeleton crews.

Another reason Katara found it difficult to concentrate on little else was because of all the effort she'd put into Azula. All those months on the _Yue_ with Sokka, searching the Northern Reefs, scouring the oceans, absolutely dissecting the shorelines for signs of Azula and her little band of troublemakers. Their ship had been terrorizing some of the northern Earth Kingdom port villages as of late – raiding and ransacking coast towns for coal and supplies. That started about a year after her 'death,' and Katara could only assume that their supplies had run low waiting for the blockade to lower. They had disguised the ship masterfully, even gone so far as to pose Azula herself as some sort of blue-flame witch. But Katara couldn't be fooled. When she'd seen that ship with her blue-flame figurehead, she knew that Azula was alive. And she knew that Zuko would be in danger.

_Zuko… _

Of course, of all the reasons she'd torn herself apart trying to get into the Fire Nation, Zuko was the one that burned brightest. But Aang had refused to let her borrow Appa to fly, and no ships – not even Sokka on the _Yue_ – would bring her to Fire Nation waters. For all she knew, Zuko no longer…well…loved her. If he had…or did… She had been the only one to say the words, but Zuko had to feel the same as Katara. He wouldn't have forgotten her promise. He couldn't. And that savage kiss…the last one they shared…

Katara brought a hand to her lips as she closed her eyes. Yes, that savage kiss that haunted and tormented her. The last kiss he gave her before he sent her out of the capitol with Toph and Sokka. That had meant something. His eyes had meant something.

She pushed the thoughts away. Too many nights she had been awake and lonely, thinking about the man that she loved. The only man she would ever love…

She had to pull herself together for this. Without a word she left the huge banyan at the center of the Foggy Swamp. She clambered down the roots with ease and grace – she'd done it a thousand times. After all, she'd been living with the benders of the Foggy Swamp Tribe for nearly a year and half. By now she knew her way around the swamps, all its creatures, its peoples, and perhaps some of its mysteries, too. Huu had been her master – though in the Foggy Swamp there were no official masters. Huu was more or less considered to be the leader of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, but more than that he was a mystic, and a powerful bender. It was he who had taught her the secrets of plantbending, and the fast speed techniques the Foggy Swamp waterbenders used to move around on their swamp boats.

But of all the things Huu had taught her, learning to feel the swamp and the outside world through the tremendous power of the huge banyan tree was proving the most difficult to master. As Aang had done years and years ago (with ease, she thought enviously), Katara was trying to train herself to be able to locate and see people across the swamp. She had done this with uncertain results many times. Her true goal was to be able to locate people without the swamp. She was sure she could achieve this…it wasn't really the roots that connected everything. Huu told her that it was easier to See within the swamp than without it, because humans can physically grasp the concepts of roots connecting all life within the swamp. But it was more difficult to grasp the metaphysical roots that connected all life in the world – and more so to actually find a way to tap into those roots and See, use them to your advantage. Intense meditation beneath the banyan helped connect her to life – past, present, and future. She was no closer to the enlightenment of either Huu or Jeong Jeong, however.

But enlightenment wasn't her purpose in the Foggy Swamp. The independence and freedom of the Foggy Swamp people was, and that freedom was always her main focus. She supposed that after the construction of the South Pole, and the peace conferences in the North Pole, she had seen the under-representation of the Foggy Swamp Tribe as a travesty. They were not a large people, nor a particularly proud people, but they were good and kind and honest. That had to count for something, too. And they were being taken advantage of in the process. For the longest time, their lands were actually _OWNED_ by a nobleman of the Earth Kingdom. It was a nominal ownership only, but they had absolutely no rights as citizens of the Earth Kingdom.

Katara had worked hard to give them these rights, should they choose to use them. And, honestly, they might not. When she first broached the subject to Huu, he seemed skeptical and…well…apathetic. But the more she explained it to him, and brought up the issues of making actual physical contact with the rest of the world and general peace and good relations for everyone…well, he came around. He was going to Omashu with Katara, Master Pakku, and Bato for the formal signing of the Foggy Swamp Tribe Independence Declaration. He was the formal (though rather informal) representative of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, but Katara did most of the 'freedom fighting.'

Katara hadn't only made a name for herself as the Beauty of the Eastern Islands, or the constructor of the Southern Water Tribe, or even as the friend of the Avatar. Katara had become as big a proponent of peace as Aang in some ways. Though technically Master Pakku was the official ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara was the unofficial ambassador. She had become quite the politician in her own way. Her talents were not in the conference room as Master Pakku's were, but instead with people, with the background. She made things happen, she made contact with the common man, and fought for them vigilantly and vigorously. She supposed it all started with Haru, his father, and a ship full of coal…but it was how she shone now that the war was over.

Also, in addition to her role in the reconstruction of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara had been placed on the Council of Elders and Benders, the aid to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe – her father. It had been a great honor, though she supposed she'd earned it. She'd been given a lot of responsibilities, but with them came opportunities. The conferences in the North Pole had been her idea, and she'd pushed them through. It was about two years ago that she'd gone to her father and began speaking about what would happen when the Fire Nation finally broke their blockade. He'd agreed with her that a plan would have to be made to ensure peace when the blockade did break, and that the Water Tribe should be a united front. Those conferences had been her introduction to politics. She'd decided that politics – or at least politicians – were not on her list of favorite things. However, when she saw all the good she could do for her people, her own dislike of politicians was put in the background.

It was then at the Water Tribe Unification Conference that she first began thinking about the water- and plantbenders she'd met in the Foggy Swamp, and how they should be at the conference. But since they were technically members of the Earth Kingdom, they weren't invited. Or, actually, even known about. There were rumors that Northern Water Tribe members had left long before the war for warmer waters, and they were the roots of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. If that was the case, they really were 'kin,' and Katara felt a certain amount of responsibility for them.

That was why directly after the Water Tribe Unification Conference she decided to go south once more and find Huu and his Foggy Swamp brethren. It had been difficult adjusting to the Foggy Swamp Tribe way of life. Like all waterbenders, the Foggy Swamp Tribe had a deep sense of community and love…free love that is. The laws of marriage were, well, lax to say the least. In fact, she had never met a married couple her whole year and a half. People seemed to…make love with who they wanted…when they wanted…where they wanted. It was stressful for her. Not only because of this free love mentality, but because quite frequently – until she got her own hut – she would wake up to the sounds of her 'roommates' making love.

The Foggy Swamp Tribe was also very lax on the concept of personal property. Everything belonged to everyone. You could walk into another person's hut and just take any article of clothing, dish, blanket, anything, and no one would pay it any never-mind. She had laid some very firm ground rules about entering her hut and taking things when she finally got one – not that it really helped. Eventually she stopped caring about the personal property and privacy issues, though the free love wasn't something she participated in. Not that there weren't offers. In fact, she still received them daily. Putting your hands on someone's knee was the informal invitation to go somewhere and do something. And by 'go somewhere' she meant anywhere, and by 'do something' she meant make love. It hadn't taken her long to figure out the knee invitation.

Aside from not partaking in the free love traditions of the Foggy Swamp people, the only other tradition she failed to keep was the speech pattern. At first it had really irritated her, but she grew used to it as she grew used to everything. Every other cultural trait she adopted, so as to better understand the people she was trying to help. Her Southern Water Tribe clothes had been abandoned in less than a month. It was, quite frankly, too warm to even wear the lightest of traditional Water Tribe clothes. Plus, they got dirty and sweaty all the time, and upkeep was horrible. Nothing ever really dried in the swamp; it was too humid. So Katara had adopted their style of dress – if you could call it dressing. It was basically a loincloth and loose bodice wrap. Men wore even less. Children up to the ages of puberty wore nothing. Katara was a modest girl – most people wore clothes in the poles because of the climate. Eventually modesty became a tradition and a mores. But now she was proud of her body. What wasn't to be proud of? People thought she was beautiful. Granted, they were smelly, greasy people that lived in a swamp, but the women of the Foggy Swamp weren't without beauty. As a young girl, Katara had envied the curves of older women. Now she _WAS _an older woman – seventeen was a woman as far as she was concerned – and she_ HAD_ curves. She was proud to show them off.

Though, she had to remind herself, not everyone was used to the state of undress that Foggy Swamp Tribe members ran around in. She should have realized this when she greeted Master Pakku and Bato. She'd never actually seen her old master blush, and Bato could barely look at her. Katara was beyond modesty now, but somewhere in the back of her mind she found this all very funny.

"Master Pakku, Bato," she said, bowing with her fist in her open hand. "Welcome to the Foggy Swamp Tribe!"

Then, very unceremoniously, she hugged them both.

"You're looking….well, Katara," Bato said with a dark red face.

"Yes," Pakku said stiffly. "It is wonderful to see you again, Pupil Katara."

She smiled broadly. "It's been a long time, Master Pakku." Then, almost forgetting herself, she turned and began introducing them to the other members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Huu was gone at the moment, but Due and Tho were there, along with Tan and Lin, two of the prettier, curious women in the tribe. She would have to warn Pakku and Bato about them.

As the tribe began making preparations for the 'feast' Katara planned for her old master and friend, Katara escorted Pakku and Bato into her hut. Well, it was a hut on stilts. If you had a hut in the swamp it would flood during the five-month rainy season when the water level raised ten feet. When Pakku and Bato entered her hut she offered them tea – which was about all she had. Her hut was meager and small – mostly just a floor with a bed and some personal clothes on shelves. Her Southern Water Tribe clothes included. She had washed them for the specific purpose of going to the signing with Bato and Pakku – she couldn't go in her Swamp Tribe clothes!

As Katara crossed her legs and drank some of the tea, she noted that neither Pakku nor Bato seemed to be able to look at her. She should have remembered to change when the came, but she hadn't expected them so soon after the messenger that morning. They must have gotten good directions, for getting about the swamp was difficult to say the least.

"We'll leave in the morning for Omashu," Katara said finally, setting down her cup of tea and smiling at her visitors. "The tribesmen want to give you a feast as a sendoff – though I doubt you'll recognize the food. No stewed sea prunes, I'm afraid!"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Pakku said with a tight mouth.

"I have to say I'm rather relieved to see you, both. Rainy season is due to start any week now, and it would have been considerably more difficult to make our way about," she said pleasantly. "How is everyone back home?" she asked finally. "My father? Sokka?" Then, with a pause. "Gran-Gran Kana?"

Bato chuckled a little, but was silenced by the sharp look Pakku gave him. "Everyone's fine," Pakku said. "Your father misses you very much, and Sokka has been given his own 'armada' as he calls it. It's twelve ships, but it's more than any man in our tribes can boast having at his age."

Bato smiled. "And Gran-Gran sends her love. She's doing well, still making the best seal jerky in the South Pole."

Katara grinned at this. "And how is the council getting on without my 'youthful exuberance'?" she asked pointedly. Pakku had once admonished her idealistic ways by calling it 'youthful exuberance and foolishness.' It had been heated…

"They're mostly busy with the upcoming issues of the blockade."

Her eyes closed slowly. Yes. The blockade. She'd been giving that a lot of thought lately… "I see," she said.

"There's been a conference called in Ba Sing Se to discuss the blockade's opening, and what should be done," Pakku informed her. "Your father, Chief Arnook, and I have been invited. I assume you will be, too as soon as things are made more official. It's mostly talk right now, and official invitations have yet to go out."

Katara nodded. "I'm sure everyone's very glad for the Water Tribe Unification Conference now. I knew the blockade would lift, and now we're completely prepared. I wonder if the Earth Kingdom is similarly prepared. They don't seem to be the type to scramble around at the last moment."

Pakku nodded in agreement. Aside from the issues over the Foggy Swamp Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes had limited contact over the past few years. Each nation had been focused on rebuilding. Katara and Aang had fairly good contact on both sides, but official and higher-level communication was at an all-time low. The conference in Ba Sing Se would be a great help to everyone…and of course a time when the powerful could scheme and the powerless could be taken advantage of. That was usually where Katara came in. She refused to let the powerless be taken advantage of. Not ever again would what the Fire Nation did happen.

Katara got a chance to warn both Pakku and Bato about the sexual invitations they might receive, and they went to the 'feast' not long after. The Foggy Swamp Tribe was a tribe of fun and freedom and celebration. They didn't stand much for traditions, and they didn't have much in the way of cultural unity. People did what they wanted when they wanted. As a result, happiness was the tribe motto. She could see both Pakku and Bato were uncomfortable with this – though perhaps it was eating bugs that got them all riled up – but they loosened up a little when they got a taste of bayou juice. It wasn't like cactus juice that made you delusional, but more like rice wine. Bayou juice had a golden brown color, and was pretty strong. Katara could only take it in small, watered down quantities. Pakku and Bato seemed to enjoy bayou juice immensely, and Katara made a note to take some with her when they went to Omashu.

The celebrating lasted late, late into the night, and the dancing and singing that was so similar and dissimilar to Water Tribe traditions was easily adopted, and perhaps even enjoyed, by both of her comrades. It was easy for Water Tribe people to transcend other cultures and traditions, especially if it was based off of their own like the Foggy Swamp. Instead of the percussion driven tunes of the North and South Poles, Foggy Swamp people used more string instruments, and had a lot of fast-tempo dances and songs.

Katara thought that Pakku and Bato enjoyed themselves immensely. In fact, they enjoyed it so much that Katara had a difficult time getting them back into her hut that night. Partly because of the fact that they had to climb the ladder, but also because of Tan and Lin. As much as Tan and Lin respected Katara, and as much as they had grown as friends, it was still hard for them to understand the concept of restraint. Katara didn't want Pakku and Bato filled with any sense of guilt or obligation (as they surely would if either ended up siring a child on Tan or Lin) when they left the Foggy Swamp Tribe.

As morning came Katara rose her companions gently. When Sokka had visited her a few months back he had been given mass amounts of bayou juice as well, though he had gone back to Tan and Lin's hut… When he had awoken the next morning he'd had a massive headache. Though that might have also been because of the severe 'talking to' he'd received from Katara. Nevertheless, Katara knew the affects of bayou juice, and had some sobering tea waiting for her friends.

"I apologize for –" Pakku began groggily.

But Katara stopped him with a hand. "There's no need, Master Pakku. I'm well aware of the affects of bayou juice. You're not the first Water Tribe members to succumb to its…joy."

Bato laughed and then held his head with a pained sigh.

Katara smiled a little. "I'm glad you both had a good time. The Foggy Swamp peoples are pretty fun-loving and can get worked up around visitors. It's not like this every night."

There was a creaking at the entrance of her hut, and Huu burst through the drapes, flooding the room with light. "Good morning, kin!" he boomed loudly.

Bato visibly paled and Pakku held his head.

"Huu!" Katara said in a harsh whisper. "Bayou juice!"

He laughed good-naturedly. "I see," he said in a cheery whisper. "The swampers are ready when you are. I have a full group of benders to get us to the boarders of the swamp."

Katara smiled in thanks. "We'll be out within the next half hour. Thank you, Huu."

He left with a chuckle and Katara began to pack her meager belongings, fingering her Water Tribe robes. She hadn't worn them in more than a year. Would they still fit? She sighed and packed them along with some of her more treasured items – feathers from a rare bird that were said to bring good luck, a dried swamp flower that bloomed once every ten years, and a scroll that she had written herself about the Foggy Swamp Tribe. She packed them in her old travel back and gathered several skins of bayou juice. King Bumi would appreciate it at least.

"Did you get my message about finding clothes for Huu?" she asked as she tossed her pack into the swamper.

"Ah, yes," Pakku answered. Both he and Bato were doing much better. "And now I see why you asked. Good foresight."

Their voyage out of Foggy Swamp was long and uneventful. By nightfall they had reached the edge of the swamp, and many of the benders chose to stay with Katara and her friends for the night – one more night of partying before their guests left. Bato and Pakku were much more weary of bayou juice that night – and of Tan and Lin.

The goodbyes that next morning were teary for Katara. She had loved these people, despite and because of their quirks and flaws. Tan and Lin were especially hard to leave – in fact, they offered to come along. Katara knew they would be unhappy outside of the swamp, and told them she would visit often. Then she, Huu, Pakku, and Bato left by foot to Omashu. The trip was long and easy, and a week later they were knocking down the walls of Omashu. They had arrived earlier than Katara expected, but she was actually grateful when her first obstacle found her.

"It doesn't fit," she said in the mirror.

She sighed. She'd worn her Swamp Tribe regalia all the way to Omashu – it was summer and dreadfully hot, and she was used to her swamp clothes. But now, as she stood in the mirror with her Water Tribe clothes on, she realized how big of a problem this was. They no longer fit. It's not like she was being paid to live with the Foggy Swamp Tribe – she made no money at all. She couldn't just buy new robes.

With a shriek of anger, she threw the robes in the corner and turned around to see Pakku in the doorway. "Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

For the first time in a _LONG_ time, Katara blushed beat red. "My robes…" she began. "My robes no longer fit."

With an amused chuckle, Pakku closed the door behind him. "I know you don't stand much for Northern Water Tribe traditions, Katara," he said gently. Katara had to remember that despite his icy exterior, Master Pakku actually liked her. "But it is the tradition that a master and pupil have an official parent/child relationship, and any marriage proposals, financial burdens, and even clothing needs are spread evenly between the master and the pupil's actual parents."

"Master Pakku," Katara said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," he said with a wave of his hand. "If buying you new robes is all I have to do to respect that particular tradition it will be my honor. Though," he said after a pause, "do try to find something more appropriate when we go shopping tomorrow."

Katara thanked him. Pakku didn't have much patience for shopping. Neither did Katara. He did force several robes on her – almost half a dozen – and many of them were nicer than Katara had ever even seen. They were all blue, in the traditions of her tribe, and he even bought her traveling robes. She would be doing a lot of traveling over the next few months she reminded herself.

The signing went off without a hitch, something Katara was thankful for. The only person who seemed to be mildly upset about the freedom of the Foggy Swamp Tribe was the Earth Kingdom nobleman who had once owned their lands. However, he was given a small annual percentage of the profits made because of the new trade routes through the Foggy Swamp. King Bumi was elated to see Huu, the Foggy Swamp Tribe representative. They got along famously, probably because of Huu's different way of looking at things. There was a good amount of bayou juice to go around, and Katara was thankful for her foresight, once more.

There were more updates about the Blockade Conference of Ba Sing Se – as it was being called. Official invitations had gone out, and Katara got hers along with King Bumi, and Huu of the Foggy Swamp. Her father had been invited, along with Master Pakku and Bato, and also Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. Of course, Aang was invited, as he was Avatar and the only representative of the Air Nomads.

Not for lack of searching, though, Katara thought sadly. Aang had been giving more and more time to searching for his people. Katara sincerely hoped he found at least a handful – that many could have survived the years of war and persecution. It would be up to Aang to continue with the traditions…

Katara sighed as she returned to her rooms in the Omashu palace. She had a lot to think about, and the foremost in her mind was Zuko. How on earth was she going to be able to warn Zuko about his sister? Get him to believe her? How would Zuko react at seeing her…? She assumed she would be visiting the Fire Nation very soon…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**RISES WITH THE SUN**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_Part I_

Toph could smell the ocean just as clearly as she could feel it – a big blur of nothing with some half-sand on the bottom. Since lots of the ocean and beach was made of broken and tiny shells, Toph had a difficult time with the sea. Sure there was dirt in the ocean, so that made it like a very stringy liquid, but it was nowhere as clear as solid ground. It wasn't even similar to sand. But at least she had partial sight in sand. And she didn't get seasick on the sand.

She guessed she should have known who it was…after all, it had only been three years, and there was really only one person who was stupid enough to think they could sneak up on her, but smart enough to know how to try. She turned around smoothly, brushing her foot over the ground. The man flew in the air, only to land on a pillar of rock, then a slightly shorter pillar of rock, then another shorter pillar of rock. And then the ground.

"Hey!"

Toph smiled tightly, trying not to. "Oh, Sokka, that was you!"

He grumbled. "I don't see how you knew it was me!"

"Your stride length and body weight might have changed," Toph said offhandedly, "but you've still got that hitching 'getting ready' step."

He laughed. "Come here, Toph. It's been a long time."

Sokka was much taller, and had gotten broad around the shoulders. He had the build of a warrior, of a slightly slender earthbender. He held her for a while, his embrace warm and welcoming. "It's good to have you back," he said. "We worried."

Toph shifted out of his arms. "Yah, well, I'm fine. I'm an Earthbending Master. And I can take care of myself."

"Yah. I know." Sokka turned from her to the direction of the sea. "Those ships are all mine," he told her.

"How many?" she asked.

"Twelve," he answered. "I helped make all of them. I command from the _Yue_, she's the biggest Water Tribe ship ever built. She's the flagship of the first fleet built since the war, and she's all mine." He snorted. "We'd be there in half the time if the Earth Kingdom ambassadors didn't have to have their own ship."

"Who's 'we'?" Toph asked. "I'm not getting on that thing."

He swung his arm and clapped her on the back. "Come on! It'll be great! You, me, Aang, and Katara all together again!"

"How can I resist?" she murmured. Then she sighed. "Aang's coming?"

"Well, yah," Sokka said. "After we drop you and Katara off in the Fire Nation, Aang and I are going to be looking for Azula. The _Yue_'s the only ship fast enough to catch her cruiser."

Toph frowned. "Where's Katara?" she asked quietly.

Sokka sat by the edge of the dock they'd been walking towards. Toph stayed on the solid ground. "She's escorting the Earth Kingdom ambassador from Omashu. We're waiting for her and a friend of my father's. They should be here within the next week." He hummed low in his throat. "Sure I can't give you a tour of the _Yue_?"

Toph glared. "Yes. I'm not getting on a boat until I have to."

"It's a ship."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a while before Aang came swooping down on his glider. He landed on light feet some fifteen feet away from Sokka and Toph. The jarring existence of new feet on the ground caused Toph to jump a bit. She'd always been touchy about that. He jogged over lightly, laughing.

"Hey, guys!"

"So, how far, Aang?" Toph asked.

"Bato and Huu should be here later tomorrow, but I couldn't find Katara, she's not close enough," Aang replied. "I'm hungry."

"You've just begun speaking my language," Sokka jumped in, taking Aang and Toph by the shoulders. "Now I know you don't want to eat on my ship, but how about I just take you to the best restaurant landside?" Then he paused. "Toph's treat."

"What?!" Toph cried.

"Every time we go somewhere with you we always get the royal treatment!" Sokka said. "All I'm asking is for a decent meal! I've been eating soldier's rations for months…._please_!!! My stomach_ NEEDS_ good food!!!" He fell on his knees before her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please!" he begged.

Toph tried to push him off, but his stomach was too powerful. "Fine! Fine! Get off!" she growled, trying to drag herself away. He was surprisingly heavy.

They all walked out of the restaurant several pounds heavier, and Toph even let out an undignified burp when they exited. After a while of wandering, they all found themselves at the docks. Toph reflected silently as Sokka and Aang caught up.

This would be her second trip to the Fire Islands. The first had been horrific, terrifying. Every moment filled with fear that they would be caught, that they would fail Aang or even die. This time they would be expected. Maybe not welcome, but needed. Aang had told her a little about the situation already, but she still didn't know a lot about what she was supposed to do. She represented the most important person in the world, and a dead civilization. And she wasn't exactly a negotiator. Earthbenders couldn't be negotiators. Their element was too stubborn. You had to be forceful…

Could that be why Aang chose her? It was difficult for Aang to be forceful. As Avatar he had a responsibility to protect people, and in those cases he could afford to be forceful and uncompromising. But a lot of his job entailed being a negotiator. The Avatar couldn't afford to be weak in front of an assembly like the ambassadors and the Fire Lord. Toph could do whatever she wanted. Plus, her family was one of the oldest in the Earth Kingdom – and one of the richest. Perhaps second to the kings of Omashu and Ba Sing Se. But not many others…she wielded a certain amount of power and respect because of that.

"I said, 'Where are you staying, Toph?'"

She jerked her head to Sokka. "I have rooms at an inn near the middle of town," she replied. "And it's late. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and headed in the direction of her inn. It was a nice inn, and they treated her obscenely well.

"Hey, wait!" Sokka cried. "I'll walk you there…it could be dangerous."

Toph grunted. "For who?"

He laughed. "For anyone who gets in your way. See you, Aang!"

"I could have walked myself," Toph said grumpily when they had left the docks.

"Well, maybe I wanted to walk you," he said.

Toph looked away, blushing. That childish crush was calling again. It'd been brief and strong, but for a while she'd really liked Sokka. She was a lot younger than him…she still was. He was eighteen now, practically a man. She was still a girl. Unfortunately, her frame always lent to the illusion of a doll. She was petite, always had been and always would be. She should have been just another weak little brat, spoiled and rich. But she'd been born blind and stubborn, and a powerful bender. She was nothing like the doll that she was so symbolic of, that people confused her with so often. She had no time for prettiness and ribbons and fashionable dresses. She liked dirt, hard work, and rough words.

"Hey, Toph," Sokka said, breaking her concentration.

"What?" she barked.

"You left the South Pole without barely a word…Katara and I missed you. Aang missed you."

Toph shrugged. "I was in the way," she said. "I always had to have someone leading me around. There's no solid ground in the South Pole."

"We didn't mind, though," Sokka said, stopping and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We worried a lot. You didn't send word…we even went to your parents… They blamed us and yelled at us, of course, told us we weren't welcome, but we went. They were scared. We were scared."

It was true, Toph very rarely thought of people's feelings. She thought it was because she could never see their faces, the pain she caused them. It was easy to walk away when you didn't know people were crying.

For a moment her passive face faltered. Then she shrugged off Sokka's hand from her shoulder. "Well, whatever. I was fine. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you have to worry about me all the time."

Sokka didn't say a word. He started walking without her. Then – and she could tell he was angry by his long, strong strides – he turned and stomped a foot on the ground. "We weren't worried because you're _BLIND, _Toph! Can't you get that through your stubborn head? We didn't drag you around the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation for your_ HEALTH, _to_ PROTECT_ you! You can do that yourself; we all know you can. We took you because you are a friend, and we love you, and you wanted to help Aang!"

With dangerously angry strides, Toph stalked up to Sokka, rage blinding her more than her lost sight. She poked her finger into his chest roughly as she yelled. "I didn't _ASK _you to care! I didn't_ NEED_ you to!"

Sokka sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders with a firm squeeze. "Yes, you did, Toph. You just didn't say it."

Toph's jaw dropped. Her anger fled her. She heard him chuckle a little. "You really haven't changed, Toph. Three years and you're the same girl I remember."

She turned away from him, long hair falling over her eyes. "Yes, I have," she replied. "You just bring out the worst in me."

Sokka laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I tend to do that to a lot of people."

When Toph lay down in her bed that night, she found it hard to sleep. It wasn't because she still wasn't used to the softness of the bed. It wasn't because the city sounds echoed in her ears. It wasn't because she missed Sha-Mo and Ghashiun and the rest of the Bedi-Humi. Mostly, it was because she kept wondering what it would be like if Sokka kissed her, if Sokka had been Ghashiun when he said he wanted to marry her. Would she have said yes to Sokka? Was she redeveloping that stupid old crush? What were the chances that Sokka felt the same way?

_Part II_

She had almost forgotten the nausea…the horrible overload of vibrations caused by rain. Toph had no reason to worry about rain in the Si Wong Desert, and at home she'd always had a nice, feather bed to muffle the sensations. It never cured the nausea or made it go away – nothing would probably – but it helped. And just then she had absolutely no respite from the barrage of vibrations. It was worse than being completely blind – like she would be in the ocean or in the air. She had absolutely perfect 'vision' and the constant vibrations illuminated her world. Whether she wanted it to or not.

It had begun raining when Bato of the Water Tribe and the creepy, smelly mystic guy from the swamp arrived in the port. They still waited for Katara, but she would be here any day. Toph had been caught somewhere between the docks and her rooms at the inn when the sky began its attack. Usually she could smell rain when it was coming – but it had come fast and hard over the ocean quite unexpectedly.

She stumbled over her own feet for a moment, trying to make her way back to the inn. At least there she could become absolutely sick in private. Another wave of nausea brought Toph to her knees, and she held back the urge to vomit. She moaned and staggered up, one hand on her stomach. Fighting to keep her lunch, Toph's knees gave way again and she found herself spattered with mud.

With a long, painful sigh, she drew herself up and managed the long struggle back to her rooms at the inn. Normally things would have been okay if she were in a bed or a raised structure. The vibrations of rain hitting the earth could be dulled. But she had only a mat, and her rooms were on the ground level. Her hair spilled over her face, long from her years in the desert. She groaned as thousands of vibrations ran through her at once. It was all…perfectly…nauseatingly…clear…

"Hey, Toph!"

She moaned. Voices let off their own vibrations in echoes. Normally she couldn't feel them, but at this point she could feel everything. She couldn't even bring herself to yell at whoever it was. She could hear Sokka and Aang calling her name several more times. Then the door burst open with a barrage of light and heavy footsteps.

"Go away," she managed in a sickly moan.

"You don't look so good, Toph," Aang said in a soft voice.

Toph wanted to roll over and tell them to go away, but she couldn't even move without needing to vomit. "Just leave me alone," she whispered, clenching her jaw.

Their voices came in disconnected whispers, disembodied and distant.

"I don't know."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Maybe we should get a doctor."

"She doesn't like doctors."

"She's supposed to –"

"Well, she can't go now."

"…"

"Aang, you just go. You can't miss this. I'll take care of Toph."

"I don't want to leave her…"

"A lot of important people will be there. You'll be missed."

"I guess…"

"Just go. We'll be fine. If it gets bad I'll send for you."

"…Okay, Sokka. Get better, Toph."

She didn't – couldn't – respond. The door closed, and thunderous, amplified footsteps approached her prone body. "What's wrong, Toph?" he asked in a soft, soothing voice. He put a hand on her back, and it was warm through her soaked clothes.

She moaned. "Go away, Sokka…"

"Are you sick?" Sokka asked. He sounded concerned.

Toph attempted to sit up. "Kinda," she mumbled. "All the raindrops…they create vibrations on the ground…it's overloading my senses…"

"This happens every time it rains?" he asked in a soft, disbelieving voice. He was moving her hair away from the back of her neck, smoothing it away from her face with gentle hands. Normally this would have caused delightful, fluttering butterflies in Toph's stomach. With all the rain it was an added sensation that drove her senses to maddening confusion.

"It's not always…so bad…" she breathed in reply, shivering. The rain was cold and constant as she'd been walking to the inn, soaking her to the bone. The rain was the worst kind of downpour. It fell straight at the ground angrily, making Toph's mind whirl. "There's nothing you can do…just go…"

He seemed to ignore this, because while he moved away for a moment, he returned with a cloth and began to dry her face and arms and hair. "At least you got a bath out of it," he laughed lightly.

"Shut up," she replied quietly. A torrent of rain slammed into the ground and Toph felt her gag reflex go off. She held it in and moaned.

"We really should get you out of these wet clothes," he said gently, drying her hair. "You'll just get even more sick."

"Pervert," Toph groaned in semi-good humor. She was never without a good repertoire of witty repartee. She even managed a half-laugh at his indignant reaction.

"Hey! I'm trying to help! I swear I won't look!"

"Whatever…" Toph replied, losing interest in banter.

He helped her to sit and then drug the woven sandbender tunic off over her head. It fell heavily on the floor, weighted down with water. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Toph knew she should be terribly embarrassed at the situation. But one of the good things about being blind was she didn't have to impress anyone; she didn't have to care about what they thought.

At the same time she knew that she wanted Sokka to find her attractive. The few days she'd spent with Aang and Sokka brought the feelings back to the surface. They were feelings she thought she'd drowned with two years in the sand. She didn't see how she could compare with other girls that Sokka probably knew. He was a kind of ladies' man, and she got the feeling from Aang that he'd been in quite a few serious relationships over the past three years – including that Kyoshi warrior, Suki. Sokka probably had tons of girls that he'd dated…or had more serious relationships with…physical relationships… How could Toph hope to compare? She was fifteen, blind, foul-tempered, and never even thought once about what she wore or looked like.

…But Ghashiun had thought she was pretty. He was about Sokka's age – maybe a year older. He had wanted to marry her… Three years away from her friend had tempered her body, but not her tongue or her attitude. She was still doll-like, petite and lithe, but now she had hips and breasts. She knew they weren't terribly big, but she would probably not grow anymore, either. She had the body of aristocracy – petite, slender, pale, and not made for child bearing. How could that be attractive to a man like Sokka? He was like a warrior – strong and tall and manly. He would want a woman like Suki, strong with curves and breasts. Not a doll-like girl with a bad temper.

"Just slip your arms in this robe," he said softly. When she found the armholes he tied it tightly around her waist and pulled her hair out the back. Toph leaned back on the mat, feeling a little better. He had left her barest underclothes on out of modesty, but they were warming with her body.

Lying belly-down on the mat, Sokka continued to rub her back soothingly. "My mother used to do this when Katara and I were sick," he told her in a whisper. "She said it helped the flow of blood, made the sickness go away."

It solved Toph's shivers at least. The rain wasn't slowing at all, and Toph was still drowning in sensations when it happened. Sokka reached over her body and then drew her into his lap, holding her like a doll, stroking her hair and the back of her neck. Toph's eyes shot open in surprise as his warm, strong arms wrapped around her.

This had never happened before! She wasn't talking about the holding (though Sokka had never held her before, either) but about someone holding her while it was raining. Normally she made sure everyone left her alone during these times – ashamed that someone might think she was weak. Now she wished she'd always had someone to hold her. She could only feel two vibrations – her heart…and his… He wasn't conductive of the vibrations – whether it was just him or every human. She couldn't feel the vibrations coming through the floor as he held her in his lap, stroking her hair gently.

Part of her wanted to reject this, push him away and spit and fight and yell until he left. But a more insistent part of her wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his arms and feeling only the beating of their hearts.

Toph wasn't sure, but…was he sniffing her? Her face was resting against his chest, one of his hands supporting her back as the other rubbed her shoulders and caressed her hair. Suddenly he pulled her close into a hug, pressing her against his chest and sliding his cheek next to hers. Yes…yes, he was smelling her. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a low, deep voice. Her pulse quickened at the _VERY GOOD_ vibrations it sent down her spine.

"Warm," she whispered, not trusting herself to say anything else.

He was very quiet for a moment. "I like you, Toph," he whispered in her ear.

Toph tensed. "I…um, like you, too, Sokka."

His proximity and warmth was suddenly overbearing and frightening. It was fine if Ghashiun had liked her. It was an impossible relationship, and she hadn't felt anything but familial love for her fellow tribesman. Sokka was different. Sokka had always been different.

"No," he replied softly, one of his hands caressing her neck lightly. "I mean I really like you." He paused. "It's okay if you don't like me back…but we can still be friends…right?"

Sokka – holding her, inhaling into her hair, warming her – was confessing his emotions…baring all. And then, more unbelievable than all that, he leaned over and kissed the curve of her neck…ever so gently…

"Sokka," she whispered, feeling her whole body shiver with…what was that…?

"I'm sorry," he said softly, burying his face in her neck. "You're sick and I'm – I'm just taking advantage… You know you make it hard to get close to you."

Toph didn't respond right away. His hot breath on her neck, their two heartbeats thumping one after another, and his lips so close to her skin – Toph was drowning in a totally different set of sensations. And these ones were as beautiful and terrifying as they were foreign. Even when Ghashiun had held her it had never been so intimate, so electrifying as this.

"I know," she finally said.

"When I first saw you," he confessed, "I wasn't sure if it was really you. You were…well, wearing jewelry and your hair… The desert…seems to agree with you… Are you going back?"

"No," she whispered. "Not to live. It's not my home."

He hummed into the skin of her neck. "I wish you'd let me do this more often," he murmured into her ear. "I love holding you…"

"Sokka, I –"

"You're right. I'm sorry," he interrupted, not really sounding sorry at all as he pulled his head up and cradled her against his chest.

"Why?" she asked softly, half-fearing the answer.

He seemed to need a while to think this over. Finally, he rested his temple on the top of her head. "Of all the people I missed all these years – Aang, my sister, Suki, Yue, my mother – I never felt the absence more than when you left. You're special, Toph. And you're beautiful. And I know you think you don't need anyone…but someday, when you think you do, I hope you think about me…"

Toph didn't have words to respond.

"The rain's stopped," Sokka said softly.

Toph could hear the drizzle outside, light and pattering against the window. "Sokka…" Toph said, for the first time raising her hand and putting it on his shoulder. He jumped when she touched him. "Will you stay…for a little while? Until I go to sleep?"

"Toph…I don't know if that's a good idea…"

Tentatively, Toph brushed her fingers over his neck, his jaw, and his chin. She could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every small, slow movement of her hand. Her fingers found his parted lips, his hot breath coming sharp and short. She pulled on his shoulder, angling her face until…

His lips met her briefly, chastely. Toph felt the most lovely sensation of floating, his lips locked on hers passionately. When he broke away Toph shivered and felt her cheeks heat into a small blush. "It's just that…" Toph said softly, her lips moving very close to his. "It's just that I like you, too, Sokka…a lot…"

This kiss was not chaste, and it thrilled Toph more than she could have thought. She didn't know what to do with her hands, or when to breathe, and Sokka's lips were so warm and soft against hers. He was lowering her to the ground, his tongue meeting hers briefly, like hot satin. She shivered as he knelt between her knees, lips trailing down her neck in hot shocks. A gasp escaped her lips when he sucked gently on her collarbone. His hands, too, were brave in a way that made Toph warm inside. It was a need they brought out, one she was unfamiliar with, and a little frightened of. His large hand cupped her breast, caressing it gently and softly. She mewed in pleasure, raising her hips to meet his in some primal reaction she didn't fully understand.

Sokka groaned; it was more like a growl. He tore his lips away from her neck, confusing and chilling Toph. "I'm sorry," he said, standing swiftly.

For some irrational reason, Toph felt tears welling in her eyes as he closed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**RISES WITH THE HEART**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_Part I_

He had felt rather guilty leaving Toph last night, especially since she seemed to sick and so miserable. But Sokka was right – as the Avatar, Aang had duties that needed to be fulfilled. One of them happened to be discussing current affairs in the Earth Kingdom and newly liberated Foggy Swamp Tribe with Bato of the Southern Water Tribe and Huu of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. The meeting had gone well enough, and he learned of Katara's brilliant politicking at the signing of the Foggy Swamp Tribe Independence Declaration.

There was also a messenger from Katara that evening with Bato and Huu, and she relayed the results of the Blockade Conference of Ba Sing Se. She had been more of an observer, an aid and unofficial politician of the Southern Water Tribe. Master Pakku, after permanently relocating to the South Pole, had been given the honor of ambassador, and had taken Katara under his wing. Granted, Katara's powers lay more in human relations, but Aang thought she could be a brilliant politician. Once the world had been in need of warriors, and Aang and Katara had been happy to fulfill this role. Now the world was in need of peace, and Aang and Katara were trying hard.

Katara reported that a plan had been formed about how to approach the opening of Ozai's Plague Blockade. All the nations would be sending a group of ambassadors to the Fire Nation, and each nation would be represented equally – including the Fire Nation. The Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation would each be allotted three votes, and with those votes issues would be decided fairly. However, as a dead nation (excepting Aang) the Air Nomads would be given four votes – one for each temple. Aang, as Avatar, would be given a vote as well. However, since Aang would be with Sokka, searching for Azula, his votes would be given to his representative, Toph.

The delegation of representatives and diplomats were on their way to the port that Aang, Sokka, and Toph waited at. The delegation would leave together for the Fire Nation in just a few days, and then Aang and Sokka would separate from the delegation and look for Azula.

Katara also mentioned a few things that could not be written (for fear of interception from the wrong people). Aang was _VERY_ interested in what this might be, because knowing Katara it was probably something dangerous and brilliant.

So now all Aang had to do was wait for the delegation to arrive, make a public appearance at the Fire Nation, and then slip quietly away on 'Avatar duties.' He knew he could trust Toph with his people's pride and legacy, and to stand up to all the experienced politicians and ambassadors.

_Part II_

Bato knew his feelings were inappropriate. Not only was she his best friend's daughter, but he was old enough to be her father. However, she was more than old enough to be married – most girls her age had already given their husbands a child. Two even. But it seemed Katara had been given a higher calling. Helping the Avatar had taken a year of her childhood, but dealing with the aftermath of the war had taken her youth.

Katara's duties to the Southern Water Tribe, the newly liberated Foggy Swamp Tribe, and the war recovery movement on the whole were never ending. She had worked tirelessly – harder than Bato had ever seen anyone work in his life – with Master Pakku and her father to rebuild the South Pole to her pre-war glory. She again rivaled the North Pole in beauty, prestige, and power. The white spires and crescent emblems that made up the South Pole were as much her doing as any of the immigrated Northern Water Tribe members.

Bato, Pakku, and Katara herself were members of the advisory council to the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Hakoda – Bato's best friend and Katara's father. Not long after the war it had been decided that Hakoda, as the most prestigious, decorated, and wise of the Southern Water Tribe warriors, would be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He had no royal ties – all Southern Water Tribe royalty had died at the hands of the Fire Nation more than twenty years ago. Hakoda was perhaps the closest to royalty of any surviving Southern Water Tribe member, and his battle prowess had earned him high standing within the dwindling numbers of the tribe. His children had given him status as well. Katara had played in integral role in defeating the Fire Nation, and she was a principle bender in the Battle of the Eastern Islands. She had even become known as the Beauty of the Eastern Islands. Not to mention his son had successfully made contact with many Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe resistance leaders to tell them of the attack, then later led his own ships into battle when his father became incapacitated.

But Katara wasn't only responsible for winning the Battle of the Eastern Islands, or for rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, she was also responsible for liberating the as of yet unheard of Foggy Swamp Tribe – a group of water- and plantbenders living in the southwest Earth Kingdom. True the Foggy Swamp Tribe was odd, and a bit embarrassing to the prestigious Northern and Southern Tribes, but they were extraordinary benders. They had discovered how to bend the water within plants, and some could even bend water within the human body. They had also discovered a technique that allowed them to move at extremely high speeds over water, a technique that they had taught generously to the Northern and Southern Tribe members. The Foggy Swamp Tribe didn't have any formal government, but they seemed to be more or less led by a mystic named Huu.

Bato had been the one asked to escort Huu out of Foggy Swamp (though the most difficult part proved to been _FINDING_ Huu in Foggy Swamp) and to the southwestern port where the ambassadorial fleet would be leaving for the Fire Nation. Perhaps, Bato reflected, it had been then in the Foggy Swamp, looking for the elusive Huu, that he had realized his feelings for Katara. According to Huu, the swamp was alive, a being that stretched miles and miles, and touched all life. And from time to time, the swamp was known to send visions of mysterious meaning. What Bato had seen he would never forget…

He supposed he had always known that Katara would be a beautiful woman. Her mother was an exceptional beauty, and it was told that her grandmother was once the most gorgeous woman of all the tribes. Even as a child she had the bluest, calmest eyes, and the smoothest, most unblemished skin. He hadn't seen her for years, until she had ran into him as he recovered in a monastery. Even then she was a child, running around with the Avatar and her brother – who was the spitting image of Hakoda in his youth. He hadn't seen her until months after her victory in the Eastern Fire Islands – many months after. She was almost sixteen, still wearing her grandmother's necklace, still trying to ward off her many suitors. The first thing he'd thought after seeing her was how good a husband he could be to her. He'd drowned the traitorous thoughts from his mind.

But every once in a while he would watch her as she instructed other benders, and think selfish thoughts. Bato was unmarried for many reasons. The first of which being Hakoda, his best friend – no, brother – had married the woman Bato was in love with. Yes, he'd loved his best friend's wife. But also, Bato was not open to marriage in his youth. He believed he would be at war for his whole life, and he had no desire to bring a child into a world when he couldn't guarantee its protection and safety. The war was over though – 100 years and the war was over. And Bato was alone.

He had watched her from a distance as she and Pakku helped rebuild the tribe, and then worked more closely with her when she was accepted onto the Council of Benders and Elders – the youngest member, though perhaps the most powerful. The Council of Benders and Elders served Chief Hakoda, and were the de facto royalty of the Southern Water Tribe, though officially Hakoda had refused any royal titles. At the council, Katara had spoken passionately about the possibility of peace with the Fire Nation, and had been sent with Pakku and Bato to the Northern Water Tribe for a while to discuss this with their northern sisters. She had also been adamant about getting the Foggy Swamp Tribe their independence from the Earth Kingdom – whom they were official members of.

For a year and a half she lived in the Earth Kingdom, negotiating with the King of Omashu and Huu for the independent nation of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. It had been a mixed success, as many Foggy Swamp Tribe members were apathetic to independence, and many Water Tribe members were mystified at their earthbound brothers and sisters. Still, their independence had been of mutual gain for all communities. The Earth Kingdom – in exchange for exclusive shipping rights – had given the Foggy Swamp Tribe independence. Previously, the Earth Kingdom had to completely bypass the swamp to get goods from one side to another. But the Foggy Swamp Tribe knew the ins and outs of the swamp, and could transport goods with speed and efficiency. And, of course, the trading of waterbending techniques between the Water Tribes and the Foggy Swamp Tribe had greatly improved the Northern and Southern Tribe's mobility and speed on open water. The Water Tribe Fleet was once again the strongest in the world.

Bato and Pakku were the ones to help finalize negotiations between King Bumi and the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Katara had effectively integrated with her Foggy Swamp brethren. She ate like them, she could bend like them (she had even learned plantbending), and she dressed like them. Far from prudish – Bato had seen many naked women in his life – even Bato had turned a bit red at the brief clothes the Foggy Swamp women sported. It was Bato's first encounter with the Foggy Swamp Tribe, and he learned they were certainly shaped by their isolation and environment.

There was little notion of property or possession, and there wasn't marriage. Pakku had commented at their departure from the South Pole that there were stories of families migrating from the South Pole, and perhaps the Foggy Swamp people were those families. Their songs were similar at least. But what struck Bato as most unusual was the communal feeling and free love – there was no way of knowing, as a child, who your father might be, as the women tended to sleep with whomever they wanted and vice versa. The women of the Foggy Swamp wore little more than loincloths and cloth wrapped around their breasts. Bato was propositioned several times before he even saw the leader of the group. And Katara had fully integrated with her brethren, taking all but their speech patterns.

To his defense, Pakku blushed as well, seeing Katara in such a state of undress. She more than filled out a loincloth. She'd left her hair loose around her waist, and wore the numerous wooden bracelets and anklets that women of the Foggy Swamp wore. The swamp agreed with her, and she taught Pakku the special waterbending that moved the Foggy Swamp people so speedily. Bato couldn't imagine having more guilt over feeling such lust towards his best friend's daughter, though he justified it by telling himself she was no longer a child.

Still, the mysterious vision he'd seen months after returning her to her home in the South Pole haunted him. Bato had agreed to escort Huu – the official representative to the Foggy Swamp Tribe – to the port where the ambassadorial ships would leave for the Fire Nation. He was the only person available that could find the Foggy Swamp Tribe leader, though it was a difficult mission. Katara and Pakku were busy with other, more important, matters. Katara's close relations with the Fire Lord Zuko made her and Avatar Aang invaluable to the ambassadorial mission. But Aang was too busy with 'Avatar stuff' to accompany Katara and the other ambassadors to the Fire Kingdom, so the burden fell on Katara to be the valuable go-between.

Bato didn't mind the swamps. He didn't mind the heat, he didn't mind the smell, and he didn't mind the strange animals. But he did mind the visions. His first time in the swamps he didn't have any visions – though Huu was quick to tell him the visions only came when you were alone. And the vision troubled him…or did it?

Katara stood in all her glory, arms wide and hair shadowing her naked chest, as she smiled down at him from a raised root. She wore nothing but a blue-green wrap about her curving hips. And she called him by name. "Bato…"

It had been the last 'nail in the coffin' of his conflicted emotions about Katara. He knew then, what he supposed he had always suspected. Bato loved Katara.

It was because he loved her so ardently that it was so hard for him to see her like this. It was a brilliant plan, and it would have suited Bato fine if it had involved anyone but Katara. The problem was this: the only person who was strong enough to do it was Katara, and the only way her closeness could be justified would be for her to play the part.

Bato knew that the Fire Lord could not be killed. There was no clear line of succession after Fire Lord Zuko – save his 'dead' sister. His uncle, General Iroh, had been killed in the infamous duel with Fire Lord Ozai on the night of Sozin's Comet. Now, only Zuko stood between the calamity of civil war and the madness of his sister. Princess Azula had been assumed dead for years, after her fateful trip to the northern reefs around the Fire Nation. But Katara – who was obsessed with gaining entrance to the Fire Nation – had discovered the princess and a plot to kill Fire Lord Zuko. She had been the one that pushed for the ambassadorial trip of assistance.

Three years of famine and plague had pushed the Fire Nation to the verge of collapse. They were impoverished, starving, and in a debt that they would probably never pay off fully. Fire Lord Zuko would be opening his borders for the first time in exactly three years – three years after the end of the war, the Fire Nation's defeat, Sozin's Comet, and the beginning of the Ozai's Plague. On this day, the Earth Kingdom, Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Foggy Swamp Tribe, and even a nominal representative of the Air Nomads would be allowed to enter the Fire Nation, and begin post-war assessments and negotiations for a lasting peace.

Or, at least, that was the face reason why they were here. In truth, the Avatar, and important world leaders, all agreed that the worst thing that could happen would be the Fire Lord's assassination. Katara would be a messenger and bodyguard disguised as a concubine. She would relay secret information about Azula, the peace negotiations, and anything else relevant to the Fire Lord, and any information the Fire Lord had for the ambassadors. No one could know of her true identity, for she was a 'secret gift' from the Water Tribes to the Fire Nation, 'Narya of the Sisterhood of Flowers.' All the ambassadors had brought great gifts for the Fire Lord as a symbol of good faith. But Narya was a woman of the Sisterhood of Flowers, trained from birth to be a royal concubine.

And Bato was sickened by this. The woman he was so deeply, guiltily in love with was going to be thrown to the ruthless Fire Lord she had only narrowly escaped from in her past. Bato hated the Fire Nation. He knew the land needed peace, but he had been brought up to hate them, to fear them, and to have no pity. Nothing could sway him from the fact that the Fire Lord was just as ruthless as his predecessors, and that he would most likely take advantage of Katara's position and good looks.

"What's this?" a stiffly alert Fire Nation guard barked.

Bato went rigid. He knew his part well, and he would play it to success. He gave a look to Pakku, who nodded surreptitiously. "It's a gift," Bato said in a low, secretive voice. He gestured to the men that carried the four posts of the covered carriage. The Water Tribe soldiers set it to the ground and saluted smartly. "A…" Bato paused, giving the Fire Nation soldier a wink, "secret gift. For the Fire Lord…personally."

The Fire Nation soldier smirked. "Well, I have to inspect all gifts to the Fire Lord…personally."

Bato's fists clenched at his sides, knowing what the pompous Fire Nation soldier would find on the other side of the thick drapes. Moving behind the soldier, Bato cringed when the soldier drew aside the drapes. Katara sat on the blue, down pillows, her feet curled under her and her hair shielding her bare breasts. This had been the woman in the blue-green wrap that he'd seen in his visions. She'd called his name, held out her arms, and faded into the heat of the swamp. And now she was off into the arms of the ruthless Fire Lord.

The soldier closed the drapes swiftly. He turned to Bato, his face a little red. "I see. A personal gift. From the Water Tribes." He nodded to the Fire Nation soldiers at the entrance to the royal suites. "The Water Tribes are…very generous," the guard said as Bato and the carriage passed.

He shook his head as they passed flowered courtyards with fountains pumping cool, clear water. This was the paradise that Fire Nation royalty was privy to. While the people were dying and starving in the streets, the Fire Lord was enjoying concubines and the beauty of his gardens. It made Bato want to kill, but he would remember his duty to peace, to the Avatar, and to his best friend. This was a personal favor for Hakoda. "Watch over my daughter, Bato," he'd said softly, eyes full of worry. "Make sure she comes back to me."

Well, Bato would try. He couldn't guarantee Katara's innocence, but he would kill anyone that harmed her. With a sigh, he motioned for the men to set Katara's carriage down. A servant scurried to open the doors of the Fire Lord's bedroom, and Bato tried to look away as Katara parted the drapes. She motioned for him to follow her, and he made sure to close the doors behind him.

Her hands twitched at her sides, and Bato could see every curve of her backside and hips through the blue-green wrap. Her hair fell softly over her back and shoulders, and she turned to him with a small smile.

"Meet me here in two days at noon. I should have an initial report by then."

He nodded, trying not to look at her perfectly formed body, her amazingly full breasts. He just wanted to touch her skin. Shaking his head, Bato replied quietly. "Just be safe, Katara."

She smiled again. "Bato, I can take care of myself. I'm not a Waterbending Master for nothing you know…"

"I know," he replied, looking into her kind, large eyes.

Then he left her. Bato had the distinct feeling of leaving a lamb to a wolf as he exited the royal bedchamber. He closed the doors on her, not looking back. He knew it would be a long time until any of them were truly safe. Wars never really ended…

_Part III_

Zuko flung his three-pronged Fire Crown to his chief minister, who jumped as it bit into his fair, unblemished skin. Rakun was useful, not a friend – smart, but not a confidant. "I thought I said no more women, worm," Zuko fumed dangerously as Rakun followed the angered Fire Lord down the darkened halls to the royal bedchamber.

"This one is special, my lord," Rakun simpered piteously.

Zuko grunted. 'Special' meaning someone had spent a great deal of money bribing Rakun to plant the wench in Zuko's bed. Why did they always think if Zuko took a girl to bed he was automatically going to tell her all the state secrets? Why did they think a simple whore would influence the way he ran his country? Was it because he was young? Or just unmarried?

"The next time this happens, Rakun," Zuko threatened in a low voice, "think how much you'll miss your hands."

Rakun cowered away into the darkness, and the four royal guards at Zuko's room saluted smartly before opening the doors. Zuko tossed the heavy mantle to the side in his antechamber, flinging the bedroom doors open with a crack as they hit the frames. He barely took a second look at the woman in the moonlit window. She hadn't jumped at the harsh sounds of armor or doors clanking; at this, Zuko raised an eyebrow and took a moment to look at her. She didn't even face him. Most girls were terrified in a corner or posing sensually in the bed. This girl hadn't even given him a look. Zuko couldn't say he cared for this.

The girl – well, woman – had long brown hair, part of which was pulled into a braided bun at the top of her head. Masses of silky hair hung down her tanned back and chest. She had a blue-green, almost-translucent sarong hanging from her full, swerving hips. She wasn't wearing anything else.

"It's been a while, Zuko," she said brazenly.

So they'd sent him a playful one? _Well, this was new. _Zuko snorted. "Just get naked and get on the bed. I'm not in the mood for games, woman."

The woman chuckled lightly, her voice supple and full. Her hair slid down her back as she tilted her head towards him, the moon glinting off her eyes. "Now, Zuko," she half-taunted slyly, "is that any way to talk to a waterbender on a full moon?"

Zuko felt as if he were struck dumb as the woman turned around. Thousands of thoughts and memories and desires flooded him as her brilliant cerulean eyes met his – her fine, high cheekbones and full plump lips, long neck and naked skin. Only her silky, chocolate brown hair covered her full breasts – though just barely. The see-through sarong clung to her taunt stomach, sinuous hips, and thighs.

She took a step towards him, slowly her eyes clouded. "Zuko," she whispered passionately. Her hands twitched at her sides, then she took his face in them warmly, softly, lovingly. "Why did you send me away?"

Her clean smell filled his senses, intoxicated him. He grabbed her face harshly, pushing her away from him and into the light. It was her, more beautiful, more mature, more powerful than before. But it was her.

"Katara," he said, half-longingly, half-venomously. He released her jaw with a twist, watching her hair shadow her face. She looked disappointed somehow, worried. Disappointed in him? Worried for him?

Her eyes still closed, she took a deep breath and pushed a braided lock of hair away from her face. "Very well then," she said softly. "Straight to business."

Hips swaying angrily, she sat herself at the table across the room, crossing her legs. She was apparently unaffected by her own near-nude state, but after what three years had done to her, Zuko was certainly not unaffected. "I'm here with the delegation," she began, her voice tinged with hurt. Zuko sat across from her, his arms folded against his chest. "But I'm here as Narya from the Sisterhood of Flowers. I'm to be your concubine – for show," she added dryly. How much had she changed? "But really I'm a go-between for private messages between you and the other delegates. And Aang. Don't worry," she said when she saw the disgruntled look on his face. "No one – not even the delegates – know you called on him for assistance. I was the one who initiated the whole business."

"I have my own people for messages," Zuko spat out harshly, trying his best not to look at her perfect breasts or the silky hair that caressed them.

"We know," Katara said, her voice gentle. "That's not the only reason I'm here…" She frowned, and her eyes became distant. "Over the past three years, when I was trying to infiltrate the blockade, I kept hearing rumors of a ghost ship. It was Azula's ship they spoke of, the ship that glowed with blue fire. A witch was said to live on it…it's taken to pirating mostly, but even it couldn't break the blockade. Who'd want to with the plague," she said, her voice half angry. Had she really tried to get to him? "But two weeks ago I saw the ship, and I'd know it anywhere. Zuko," she said seriously. "Azula's alive, and I think she's plotting to kill you and take the throne."

"Azula's dead," Zuko responded, not even trusting his own voice. "She died three years ago; they found pieces of that ship on a coral reef to the north. No one could have survived the undertow."

Katara's eyes were kind. "I wasn't the only one to see it, Zuko. Everyone on the outside who wants to see you succeed here thinks Azula's still out there, still wanting revenge. They sent me here to…" she paused, looking away from him. "To protect you," she finished in a small voice.

Zuko's eyes turned to angry slits. "You must be joking," he hissed in a tone that clearly said he knew she wasn't joking. Katara didn't look at him. Zuko shook his head, his rage barely controlled. "Go back home, Katara. Go back to your ice huts."

Her lips pursed and she glared at him. "You don't have to like it, Zuko, but I'm staying. Aang told me to stay. And…" she paused, then stood and shouted at him. "And I still have a promise!"

In a fit of rage, Zuko flung the table into the far wall – where it broke into several useless pieces. Katara was unmoved by this, her arms crossed against her chest. "A promise?!" Zuko bellowed, the candles in the room flaring dangerously high. "A _PROMISE_?!" he repeated, fire forming in his palms. "Three_ YEARS! _And you come back here for a _PROMISE_?!"

"Don't you think that every second I had I spent it trying to get to you?" Katara returned, tears filling her eyes. "_YOU_ told me to leave!_ YOU _set up the blockade! I tried!" she screamed. "_I TRIED!!!_"

"You can't even imagine what it's been like," Zuko countered, fire dying as he loomed over her. She jutted her chin out aggressively. "Plagues and famines and poverty. And every second I thought of you. You never came back."

"I'm back now," she whispered. All the anger had died in her. Her eyes melted from hard ice to warm water. "I keep my promises, Zuko."

Zuko scowled, a lightning hand reaching out and grabbing a handful of thick, chocolate hair at the nape of her neck. She cringed as he pulled her to him, but only one thing shone in her eyes. His lips crashed down on hers, his kisses anything but gentle or kind. They were searching, brutal kisses that left them grasping for each other, gasping for air, and tangled in passion.

Love. Yes, that was what she radiated with.


End file.
